Winter in the Summer
by Graymalkin1
Summary: Raychel and her friends enjoy a new life in Endiness, but after a night of surprises, they realize they must return home to Hyrule. However, Nevis has gained control in Hyrule, and is ready for a battle. Can Raychel and her new allies save her homeland?
1. The Children of Hyrule

Winter in the Summer  
By Graymalkin  
  
"Caw caw!"  
A white crow sounded her call of dusk as the drawbridge to the village heightened. People shut their windows to block out the cold night air, and one by one candles extinguished into a new night.   
"Caw caw!"  
She spread her purple striped wings and let the zephyr help lift her into the air. She flew up towards the stars and then leveled herself, soaring quietly over the castle walls. Again she rose into the moon, than swiftly crossed Hyrule Field until she landed in a tree. She puffed her feathers to seal out the icy wind and looked down below her.  
A solemn figure stood against the tree, looking in the direction of Hyrule castle. The character combed his long blonde hair with his soiled hands. Hands that had done death many times before. Hands that had done deeds necessary for survival. Hands that longed to embrace the treasure he thought was rightfully his...if it was vital, he'd soil his hands even more...  
"Lord Nevis."  
The figure threw back his black cape and turned around, showing off his radiant silver and black armor. To his side was his deadly falchion. He pierced the on-comer with his shining blue eyes and sharp, triangular face. The black-haired visitor stood up straight.  
"Yes, Lesotho?"  
"I'm afraid...not yet, sir."  
"I can wait."  
Lesotho bowed and left.  
Nevis turned around again and faced the castle. "Don't get too comfy, dear cousin. The throne isn't yours yet."  
"Caw!"  
  
***********  
  
Raychel turned over in her bed. She did not want to be awake! It was far too early. She kept her eyes closed and tried to think of a place where people could fly... She turned over again and sighed.  
Then she heard it.  
That same noise she heard almost every morning: The sound of music coming from below. Not just any music, either. Some of the most challenging music ever composed in Hyrule. But it was also some of the most beautiful music. Whoever mastered this was surely a jack of all arts.  
"And that jack is my kid brother, Michael. He must be at the piano again..."  
Raychel yawned and slowly sat up. She did not want to be awake, but it was probably too late. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and slipped on a pair of waiting house shoes. She walked over to the mirror and smiled wryly. She picked up a brush and straightened out her long blonde bed head until it was as neat as it would get, then pulled it back into a ponytail. She studied herself for a moment. She realized how lucky she was. She was the princess of Hyrule, blessed with so many things that most people did not have. Sometimes it made her feel unequal, like she was better then everyone. Her parents had always taught her, however, that material possessions are not as important as the possession of friendship. She smiled at herself again. Everyone always told how beautiful she was.   
Then she frowned.  
Of course, everyone also told her how much she looked like her mother, Zelda.  
It wasn't that she hated her mother; it was just that was the only thing they had in common. They both had completely different views on life and what it was all about.  
She looked into her own eyes and forced herself to smile.  
Of course, she always had her father's eyes. That is, his view on life. Her father, Link, had always seen life as a quest waiting to be conquered. "Never leave any stone unturned," he would say to her, "for sometimes the risk can lead to a beautiful new experience." Even to this day he would go out on adventures. It kept him fit and young looking. That's what Raychel liked about her father. Age didn't matter to him, because he believed he was still the same person on the inside.  
Her mother was a bit different. She was so protective of her, always having her say where she's going and what time she'll be back, and "Don't forget to study!" Her mother was obsessed with her learning this and that about something and nothing, most of which she didn't care about or found too confusing, especially for a fourteen-year-old. She'd rather shoot arrows or practice swordplay then study.   
Sometimes she wondered how her parents had met and gotten along. Maybe I should ask someday...  
Raychel once again turned her attention to the music. She smiled at herself once more before opening the doors and heading downstairs.  
  
***********  
  
Everyone in the castle was still sleeping, except a few guards, so she had to be quiet making her way to the basement. She slowly crept down the stairs, the music starting to crescendo. As soon as she stepped around the final bend, she could see Michael practicing intensely. He was such an expert at piano. Raychel often wondered whether or not it was innate. Then again, he did practice for many hours a day, so maybe not. But how could he practice in such a room? It was small, the only things in it were the piano, a desk, and a shelf filled with music. There was a window up high to the right side, but it was a stained glass window. The morning sun soaked in and illuminated the room in a spectral of colors, giving it an eerie feeling.  
But there was also something strange about Michael. Unlike the rest of his family, he had black hair. Not very many Hylians had black hair, especially as shiny as his. It was almost metallic. Also, he seemed to have a smaller build then many Hylians his age. He was only twelve, yet many people who'd see him for the first time could swear he was younger.  
Yet Raychel didn't think much about it. She loved him the way he was, as did her parents, especially their mother. He always did as she said, without a question. He was the same with their father, but Michael was always the one to make their mother proud.  
Raychel smiled wickedly as she approached the engrossed musician. He was probably concentrating too much to hear her coming. Walking silently, Raychel carefully went up to her brother and crept up until she was standing directly over him. She quickly pinched him in both of his sides with her fingers.  
"Aaahh!" Michael yelped as he banged the piano and turned around. Breathing heavily, he managed, "Don't do that!"  
Raychel laughed. "Why not?"  
"Because!" He turned back around and resumed his playing.   
"Oh, don't be so serious all the time." Raychel sat down on the bench next to him. She watched as his fingers danced across the black-and-white keys. It seemed as though he was not even touching the keys, his fingers moved so quickly! It was like a magic spell. He let his fingers dangle in the air as music mysteriously came out. After a few moments, he finished his song. Raychel clapped.  
"And which song was that?"  
"That was Serenade of the Mystic Fish in A Minor, by Hona Yoppu. I'm practicing it for memory, but I still need the sheet music."  
Raychel grabbed the music from the board and looked at it. Her eyes bulged in horror at all the notes, flats, and key changes there were. And for memory, too? The song was so long! "How can you play this?"  
"Practice, patience, and more practice." He cracked his fingers and his neck.  
"I could never in my dreams play this."  
"That's because you don't practice."  
Raychel and Michael turned around to see their mother standing in the hallway. She may have just woken up, but she always looked very elegant. In her hand she had a lavender robe. "You should be wearing this, Raychel. It's getting colder in the mornings."  
"I don't need it. I'm fine without it."  
Zelda rolled her eyes slightly, than turned her attention to Michael. "How's it coming along?"  
"It's getting there. I have the first three pages of Serenade memorized."  
"Let's hear it."  
Michael took a deep breath and let his fingers do the walking. At first it started out low and slow, like a creature coming out of a misty moor. Then is steadily increased in volume, as if the creature was emerging more and more each minute. But soon after, Michael stopped playing and looked uneasy.  
"That's...it. That's all I know for memory."  
"Very nice. Very nice," replied Zelda, nodding. She turned to Raychel. "When are you going to practice?"  
"When I want to."  
"Raychel..."  
"You want to hear me too, mother? Fine! Move, Michael." Michael got up and let Raychel play. Raychel positioned her fingers properly. At least she had managed to learn that. Quickly and harshly, she played the chords of C, E, and F sharp. She turned to her mother and smiled sarcastically and raised her voice. "There. There's my practice for the next week."  
"Don't talk to me like that."  
"Then how should I talk to you?"  
"Raychel."  
"Mother...!"  
"Raychel, you respect your mother."  
Everyone turned to see Link with his arms crossed enter the room. "You shouldn't talk back like that."  
Raychel sighed in exasperation. Sometime she felt like everyone was against her, even her father. But she guessed he was right. Even if she didn't agree with her, she should respect her mother... She put her hands behind her head and looked at the ground. "All right."   
There were a few seconds later a servant came down into the room. "My queen and family, breakfast is ready."  
"Very well." She turned to her children as the servant left. "Raychel, what are your plans for today?"  
"Umm..." She thought for a moment. Her mother eyed her. "Study?"  
She nodded. "Right after breakfast."   
  
***********  
  
"Laws are controlled by the law council in which one or two members of each race are present to discuss a bill handed in by a citizen of Hyrule. The bill is passed through several steps that will determine its stature and place if it becomes a law." Raychel turned the page and groaned. On the page were all the "several steps" that it took to make a bill a law. She quickly paged through the rest of the book.   
"Aaahhh!!"  
"Raychel?" her father said as he knocked on her door. "Are you all right? Can I come in?"  
"Yes." She closed the book and turned around to see her father enter the room.   
He smiled at her. "What are you complaining about?"  
"Law." She almost spat it out. "I hate law. I hate economics. I hate history. All together, I hate school."  
"But you like hunting, right?"  
She widened her eyes and gasped. "Hunting? Are you going hunting?"  
"Well, yeah..." He smiled again.   
She waited. And waited. And waited. "Just ask me! Please father!"  
He sighed. "Raychel, would you like to come hunting with us?"  
"I'd love to!"  
"You'll have to bring your books with you, though. And study."  
"Did mother tell you that?"  
"Yeah. But I'll help you if you need it. I don't know too much, but I'll try."  
"That's good enough for me! When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"How long will we be gone?"  
"Eh...maybe five days."  
"Who's all coming with us?"  
"Well, me, you, Lady Deera, Sir Fuhr, Sir Morget, Lady Behri, a couple guards, and Takuya."  
"Takuya! Why is he coming with?!"  
"Because he's your sworn guardian?"  
"I don't like him. Geez..." She turned around and stared out the window.  
"Are you still coming?"  
"I guess. As long as he stays away from me."  
"Why don't you like him?"  
"He's not a guardian! He's just some stupid squire that always ruins my fun!"  
"He's just making sure you stay safe. And he's not stupid. For Din's sake, Raychel, I'm the one who's training him."  
"But why him!? Aren't there any other Sheikahs in this world that can take his place?"  
"Besides Impa, I don't think there are any in Hyrule."  
She growled again. "Why does it have to be a Sheikah, anyway?"  
"You'd know the answer," He walked over to her and picked up one of her books. "If you studied history."  
"I said I hated history."  
"Well, pack your bags. We're leaving at six-tomorrow morning. And hey, don't let Takuya get to you. Just focus on having a good time." He turned and left.  
Raychel peered at her book. She set it aside and started packing for the trip.  
  
***********  
  
"Michael, wake up!"  
"What...?"  
"Come on! It's time to leave!"  
"Raychel...where?"  
"Hunting! You are coming with us, right?"  
Michael rolled over. "No."  
"What? Why?"  
"What time is it?"  
"About five-forty-five."  
"That late? I have to practice."  
"Oh, Michael! Don't you ever forget about the piano?"  
"I love it."  
Raychel huffed angrily. "Don't you ever go outside anymore? I think you need some fresh air."  
"When the time comes." He got out of bed and put on a long-sleeve shirt. She followed him to the entrance of the piano room. Michael turned to Raychel. "Be careful, all right?"  
"You sure? There's still time."  
"I'm positive." He hugged Raychel, than walked down the stairs and began practicing.  
"Raychel."  
"Father?"  
"All set?"  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
***********  
  
The ride through Hyrule Field was breathtaking, as always. She and Christopher, her chestnut horse, have passed through it many times, but every time they found something else they'd never seen before. This time it was the wind. It was getting colder day-by-day, for winter was approaching, but the breeze had a sharp bite to it. Raychel looked up at the sun. They had been riding steadily south for almost two hours, approaching the forest. The wind and its chill increased.  
"Raychel! Takuya!"  
She looked down forward of her. Almost the entire party was far ahead of her. She turned her head to see Takuya following her closely.  
"Stop that!" she yelled at him, than cantered Christopher ahead of her. She looked back at him with an angry scowl. She first met him four years ago. She was only ten at the time, and he fifteen, but even at a young age she knew there was something enigmatic about him. Impa had found him wandering the forest when he was very young, and shocked yet relieved that he was a Sheikah, for she thought she was the last. Raychel knew the Sheikahs were a unique group of people, but Takuya was so much different than Impa. He had shiny, silver platinum hair that sharply fell into his deadly blood-red eyes. He wore a white tunic with the symbolic red eye on it, and blue pants tucked into his black boots. He donned a silver jacket of armor and a band of red across his forehead, slightly lifting his light pewter hair. He perhaps looked like any normal Sheikah, but there was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. Whenever she was with him she felt an aura of mystery coming from him to her, and she didn't like it. Ever since she first met him she tried to avoid him, but it was never any good since he followed her almost everywhere she went.   
Takuya looked up at her a moment, sighed, than cantered his white-and-gray mare, Sherry, behind her.  
"Are we almost there?" Raychel asked as she approached her father and the others.  
"Straight through there." Link pointed at an opening to the forest.  
Raychel awed. "It's so mysterious. I don't believe I've been in this part of the forest before."  
"You haven't. But, game is good here. Let's go. We should find a place to camp before night falls."  
Link led the group through the forest. Raychel was surprised to see that he knew it so well! Where every twist was, and which path to take...she wondered if he'd been here before.  
"Hey father?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it true that there are fairy people living in this forest?"  
"Fairy people?" he mused.  
"They're called something like...Ko...Ko...Koki...Ko..."  
"Kokiri?"  
"That's it! You used to tell Michael and I stories about them! Even though they're magical tales, are they true?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
Raychel smiled, dissatisfied but happy she at least got an answer.  
As they rode on, Raychel looked to one side through the trees. Squinting, she thought she saw some sort of massive stone building below her. She tried to stop to get a better glimpse, but her father kept telling her to move forward. When she did stop, he reached over and grabbed her horses' reigns.  
"Don't stop, Raychel!"  
"What's down there?"  
"There's nothing down there!"  
"Yes there is! I believe there's a building down there."  
"You're tired. Your eyes are playing tricks on you."  
"But father..."  
"Quiet! Keep riding!" He dragged her horse to follow his. She looked back one last time, seeing the back of a stone building through the trees.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel, Deera, and Behri had finished setting up the tents and unpacking their things. Meanwhile, Link, Fuhr, and Morget were in the forest, trying to find tracks. Raychel was staring at her book on law, but couldn't concentrate. She was still engrossed in what she saw earlier. She had to find out if it was true!  
"Lady Deera, Lady Behri?" She closed her book and stood up.   
"Yes, Princess Raychel?"  
"I'm going for a small ride. I'll be back in an hour."  
"Raychel, not without your father's permission."  
"I'll be fine. Honestly. I can take care of myself."  
The two women looked at each other, than back at Raychel.  
"All right."  
Smiling, Raychel mounted Christopher and rode into the woods.  
"Hey you, boy!" Behri shouted at Takuya, who was practicing his swordplay. He stopped and looked at her.  
"Aren't you Raychel's guardian or something?"  
He nodded.  
"She went into the forest." Deera pointed into the trees.  
Takuya took a deep breath and mounted Sherry, following Raychel's path.  
Raychel rode briskly through the forest path back from where they first entered. She sat up high and looked far ahead.  
"Ah!" She hastened Christopher's pace as she saw the building come into view.   
Seeing that she couldn't ride her horse any further, she dismounted him and walked through the shrubbery. She emerged through the trees onto a small ledge, and opened her mouth in awe.  
Before her was a massive temple-like building coated in thick green vines. Its walls encased a small courtyard with a dead tree, a stump, and a mysterious platform with the Triforce and four crescent moons connected together at one end. The stairway leading to the entrance had been destroyed, so there seemed to be no way of entering it.  
She felt a chill run up her spine. There's something strange about this place...she thought.  
Looking down at the entrance, she thought that if she jumped far enough, she'd make it to the platform. She backed up as far as she could, and ran at full speed forward...  
"No!!"  
"Aaahhh!!" She screamed as she felt someone catch her as she reached the edge of the precipice and was about to jump. She fell forward, but was dragged back into the forest.  
"Takuya! Let me go!" She hit him several times, causing him to drop her. "Why did you do that!?"  
"Princess Raychel, you could have never jumped that far..."  
"I could have!" She stood up and looked at him angrily in the eyes. "You always get in my way! Just leave me alone!" She walked away and mounted Christopher, than rode back to the forest.  
Takuya sighed and watched her leave.  
When Raychel returned, her father and everyone else were there, waiting for her. She dismounted, but Link went up to her and pulled her into a tent, obviously angry.  
"Where were you?"  
"I was out in the forest..."  
"Where did you go?"  
"That temple..."  
Link looked away.  
"Father, what's in that place? Tell me."  
He held a finger to her face. "You are not allowed anywhere near that temple."  
"Why?"  
"Terrible things happened in that place once."  
"What kind of terrible things?"  
He took in a breath. "You are to stay within my or Takuya's sight the rest of the trip."  
"Father, tell me..."  
"Is that understood?"  
She sighed and looked down. "Yes."   
He turned and went to leave.  
"But you know something, don't you?"  
He slowly turned around and faced her.  
"What father? What is it?"  
He stayed silent for a moment. "Forget that you ever even saw that place." He went outside.  
Raychel felt hurt and disappointed. What had she done wrong? What was her father hiding? Surely it was only a temple, wasn't it?  
  
***********  
  
The next day, Raychel decided to disregard what had happened and tried to enjoy the rest of her trip. They had found some hoof prints of deer in the dirt and had been following them for several long hours. They trudged on through the forest, seemingly wandering aimlessly and into nowhere...  
"Will you look at that..." Morget said as he halted the others. He motioned his head through the trees. There stood a buck nibbling on some grass, not noticing them.  
"Wonder how many points this beauty has..." Behri raised her bow. Link gently set a hand on hers, making her lower it. She turned to him a little confused.  
"Let Raychel get it."  
She looked up at her father, surprised. Behri nodded and smiled at her. "He's all yours, Princess."  
Raychel took a deep breath and loaded her bow quietly.  
"Point right behind his shoulder. That's where his heart is," whispered Morget.  
She aimed and held it steady for a moment, than let go. The deer quickly took off into the forest.  
"You got him! Let's go track him!" yelled Fuhr.  
"I did?"  
"Yes! Now hurry before we loose him." Link led them through the forest, following the prints, blood, and broken twigs the buck left behind. They came into a small clearing and found the deer stumbling on the ground, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he fell and couldn't get back up. He seemed to be crying...  
Link unsheathed his sword and handed it to Raychel. "Put him out of his misery."  
"What?"  
"Take the sword and cut the jugular vein. It's the fastest and least painful way. But be careful. They can be dangerous yet."  
Raychel took the sword from her father and cautiously approached the buck. She stared at it for a moment, than quickly sliced his throat. A few moments later, his body went lifeless. Dead.  
"Dead..." Raychel looked at the blood-soaked sword, than back at the creature. She began to shake, dropping the sword. She backed up a few steps and looked at her wobbling hands. She began to feel dizzy. "I killed it..." She felt sick.  
"Raychel?" Link walked up to her.  
She lurched as she walked away from it. She had never felt so weak before. What was happening? She buried her face in her hands. "I killed something...I took away...a life..." She felt faint.  
"Raychel!" Link caught her as she fell forward.  
"Father...what have...I done?" She almost began to cry as she held onto him.  
"Raychel..." He hugged her and stroked her hair. "It's okay. Everything's all right."  
"I killed something. I killed something." She breathed deeply and embedded her head in his chest and cried. "I killed something..."  
"Raychel." He held her close and looked over at his friends, than back down at his daughter as she cried.  
  
***********  
  
"Her first kill?"  
"What?" Link looked up from the fire at Fuhr.  
"It was her first kill, wasn't it?"  
Link looked back into the fire and nodded. "Yeah."  
"Pro-hunter sympathy. It happens to all of us." He sat down next to Link. "I remember my first kill. It was a duck." Fuhr shook his head. "I remember thinking to myself that it would never be able to fly again, because of me."  
Link nodded. "My first kill was a squirrel. I was seven at the time. Hit it with a slingshot and knocked it out of a tree."  
"What did you think after you killed it?"  
"I thought about death. How it comes to all of us, but in so many different ways. Then I thought how easy it was to take life away...it doesn't take much."  
"No, it doesn't." They stared into the fire a little longer. Link sighed and got up and went over to his daughter. She has sitting on a tree stump looking into the forest blankly.  
"Hey." He sat down next to her. "You okay?"  
"What was that feeling? I was so scared...I felt so guilty. I still feel that way."  
"I know. I had that feeling when I made my first kill, too."  
"But what is it?"  
"It's realizing that life doesn't last forever."  
"Is that why you wanted me to kill it?"  
He nodded. "You're young, Raychel. You still have so much to learn. But you must know that time won't wait for you. When your time comes, you have to accept it."  
"But I took away a life!"   
"You fed a family."  
She looked deeply into her father's face. "Why do we kill?"  
"To survive."  
"We kill to live on. It's a paradox."  
"Just like life."  
She shuddered. "I'm scared."  
"Why? Are you afraid his ancestors are going to haunt you in the night?"  
"Father..." she tried not to, but smiled.  
"There. See? You're smiling. Out of every bad experience comes something positive. That's why I always say never leave any stone unturned, for..."  
"Sometimes the risk can lead to a beautiful new experience." she said with him.  
Link smiled and nodded. "That's it." He hugged Raychel, kissed her cheek and left.  
Raychel looked back into the forest. "We kill to live...do we live to kill?"  
  
***********  
  
Raychel stayed behind the rest of their duration, deciding not to kill anything else. While they were out hunting, Raychel picked up her history book and, reluctantly, tried to study it.  
About an hour went by before she noticed someone - or something - was watching her. She looked up over her book and widened her eyes as a bear-like creature came rummaging into the campgrounds, grunting and growling. She stayed as still and quiet as possible.  
It did little good. The beast noticed her and went over to her. It sniffed and growled at her. It placed a giant paw on her book, forcing her to drop it. It stood up, rising to twice its previous height, and lifted its paw. Raychel remembered what her father said about death...  
Whoosh!  
An arrow flew between her and the creature. It stopped and looked in the direction the arrow came from.  
Takuya ran into the scene, teasing the beast with his sword. As he stared into the creature with his blood-like eyes, it became scared. It whimpered a bit, than ran into the forest. Takuya turned to Raychel.  
"Are you all...?"  
"You almost killed me with your arrow!"  
He sighed. "I'm sorry..."  
"Being sorry would not have healed me, you idiot! Be more careful with weapons! You should know this by now!" She angrily walked into her tent.  
Takuya sadly lowered his head. "Your time will come, Princess, when you realize the truth..."  
  
***********  
  
"I swear he's out to kill me, father."  
"Raychel..."  
"It came so close!"  
"It was about five feet off."  
"I don't care! I demand you find me another guardian!"  
Link shook his head and rode up ahead to Takuya. Raychel growled.  
"I'm sorry that she treats you like that. All the time, I don't know why."  
"It's all right, your majesty. I'm fine with her not liking me."  
"She said you tried to kill her."  
Takuya shrugged his shoulders.  
"She exaggerates, Takuya. Most of the time it's best to ignore her. It can be quite funny when she does overdo it though." He grinned.   
Takuya smiled wryly as they entered the gates to the castle.  
  
***********  
  
"You're home." Zelda looked up from her desk at Link.  
"Yeah." He stood there, expecting a hug or a kiss from her.  
"How was it?"  
"Raychel...made her first kill."  
"Is she all right?"  
"She's fine. It took awhile for it to sink in, but she'll be okay."  
"Did she study?"  
Link was tempted to say "Not very much.", but decided against it. "Yeah." He studied Zelda's face closely. She seemed in a daze. "What's the matter?" He walked in front of her desk.  
"My father is ill. Very ill. He is expected to die within the next few days."  
Link widened his eyes. "What happened to him? He was fine last week!"  
"I don't know. The healers don't know. Oh Link, I don't know what to do." She began to cry a little as she put her forehead in her hand.   
"Zelda," Link went over and embraced her sadly.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel smiled as she saw Michael, once again, concentrating hard on the piano. She crept up to him and went to pinch him with her fingers.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"Aw, damn it, Michael!" she laughed.  
"I heard you got your first kill," he said as he continued playing.  
"Who told you that?"  
"Takuya."  
"Did he say anything else? Like he almost killed me?"  
"You overstate." He quickly finished his song and turned to Raychel. "What did it feel like?"  
She studied his face. "It was...scary, almost. I felt so...guilty. But father said that...we kill to live. But I asked myself, do we live to kill?"  
"We live to die."  
"It's like a paradox, Michael, isn't it?"  
"More then that. It's like winter in the summer." He began to play again.  
She eyed him curiously. "Like what?"  
"What would you say or do if it started snowing in the middle of the summer?"  
"I'd...think that would very strange. Unnecessary. We don't need two winters in a year."  
"It's like hunting, Raychel. It's rather unnecessary when you think about it. Do we really need to hunt?"  
"I...suppose not. We can survive without hunting."  
"We weren't really "designed" to hunt, were we?"  
"No. We need to make weapons."  
"Just like nature wasn't designed to have two winters..."  
"What's your point?"  
"It would break the inherent laws of nature..."  
"Yes, it would."  
"But we'd learn so much from it, wouldn't we?"  
"I guess. If it ever did happen..."  
"It can teach us so much." He paused. "Grandfather is very sick."  
Raychel quickly drew in a breath. "What happened?"  
"We don't know. No one does..."  
"Mother..." Raychel ran upstairs. Michael went back to playing the piano.  
  
***********  
  
"Economics is defined as the science that deals with the production, distribution, and consumption of wealth, and with the various related problems of labor, finance, taxation..."  
No, no. Too long. Maybe a little lighter here? Some more shade, perhaps...There. Well, almost. The wings could use a little more "feathery" appearance...  
"...There is what is called an economic geographical scale. It is actually a branch in geography that deals with the relation of economic conditions to physical geography..."  
There! Wait...missed a spot! Damn it! Now I have to erase so that the shading is even...  
"And I'm sure Miss Raychel will be honored to answer my question."  
Okay, there! That's strange, why is it so quiet all of a sud...  
Raychel looked up from her drawing and noticed everyone was staring at her. "Yeah, what?"  
"Miss Raychel, please answer my question."  
"What question?"  
"See me after class."  
She slumped down in her chair.  
:Wow, he got you this time, Raych.:  
She looked over at her friend Kaity, who was communicating telepathically with her.  
:Pff. Dork. I hate Economics so much. It's so boring.:  
:It's okay, I guess. Sometimes his lectures are rather long, though.:  
:This class is always long.:  
:What were you doing, anyway?:  
:Drawing.:  
:Flying people, as usual?:  
:Of course.:  
:You seem to have more drawings than notes. But you're really good at it.:  
:Yeah, well, keeps me occupied...:  
A bell sounded three times.  
"That's all for today. This weekend, your assignment is chapter six, questions one through twelve." The teacher looked up at Raychel.  
"See you later, Kait."  
"Good luck."  
Raychel let out a sigh as she approached his desk.  
"Well, Raychel, it seems that we have a communication problem."  
"Yeah we do."  
"Now, do you not like this class, or do you not understand it?"  
"Both."  
He nodded. "What is it that you don't like?"  
"Everything."  
"Is there anything I can do to make this class more interesting?"  
"You can take me out of it."  
He sighed. "You're being very difficult, Raychel." He picked up a sheet of paper and studied it for a moment. "Did you know that you are nearly failing this class?"  
She looked down. "Yeah, I know."  
"And as I look at your other classes, the only ones you are passing are art and basic defensive training. You're actually failing history, and you have the same grade in law that you do in this class." He looked up from his paper. "Now, I'm not saying that you're stupid, I'm just saying that you can do better. I think I may suggest to your mother that you have extra tutoring classes."  
Raychel widened her eyes.  
"Extra tutoring classes!?" beamed Kaity as she and Raychel were walking on the cobblestone path.  
"Yeah. Can you believe that? My mother is going to be so mad."  
"Well, you seem to need it."  
"I'm almost failing school so I get punished with more school. That doesn't make sense."  
"But Raychel, they're only trying to help you. And, I know you don't like to be reminded of this, but you are the princess. You have to learn this kind of stuff."  
"Well there has to be a better way. This is dull. The teacher thinks he knows everything when he probably knows nothing at all! You know the old saying, those who can't, teach?"  
"But that's when you have to study and find out for yourself."  
"Study. I loathe that word."  
Kaity giggled. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"  
"I'll tell you what I'm NOT doing. That's study."  
"You make it really hard, Raychel."  
"Quiet now. You sound like my mother."  
Kaity giggled again. "Well, somebody here has to!"  
"No they don't! I get enough of it at the castle."  
"Well, if you need any help with school, just let me know, okay?"  
"Don't count on me asking, but thanks."  
"Hey, what were you going to do this weekend? Beside not study?"  
"I don't know. Swim, probably."  
"In the lake?"  
"Yeah! Duh!"  
"Isn't it a little late in the year?"  
"Nah, not really. It will be in about a month."  
"Anything else?"  
"Did you want to do something?"  
"Maybe...I have to study first."  
Raychel rolled her eyes. "Well, I was thinking about going to Death Mountain, too."  
"Really? I can't believe your parents let you do that! My parents won't even let me leave town half the time! They say it can be dangerous out in the field."  
"It can be if you're not careful. But I don't go by myself. I have a stupid squire following me everywhere when I don't need him, and he's never there when I do need him!"  
"You mean that Sheikah Takuya? He's cute."  
"Cute!? How can you say that to someone who tries to kill me every other day?"  
"Well, he is."  
"Did I tell you what he did to me when we went hunting?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And all those other times?"  
"Right, right. But he's still open for the taking, right?"  
"Kaity!" Raychel stopped and stared at her. "This guy is trying to kill me!"  
"You can't prove that, and it's not true. You just exaggerate a lot."  
"I think I can with all the things he's done to me. It's best to stay far away from him. You're one of my closest friends, Kaity. I don't want you getting hurt, all right?"  
"I can still think he's cute, right?"  
"Kaity, I'm serious! Just don't go near him, all right?"  
"Okay, okay! I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Raychel sighed. "It's getting late. I have to go home."  
"How's your grandfather?"  
"Not...doing too well."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"That's okay. See you in a couple days?"  
Kaity shrugged. "Sure. And hey, don't forget to study?"  
"Oh I'll forget, don't worry!"  
Smiling dryly, she went down the stairs towards her home.  
  
***********  
  
Perfect. Not a parental unit in sight...  
Raychel peeked around the corridor once more before bolting for the door. Unfortunately, she didn't make it quite so far.  
"Where are you going?"  
Damn! Raychel squinted her face in frustration before she turned to her mother. "I'm going swimming with Zach in the lake."  
"What about your studies?"  
"What about my studies?"  
"Raychel! Your teachers have been telling me that you are slipping farther and farther behind since you've returned from hunting a couple days ago, and even before than you weren't up to date."  
"What do they know? They're such a sophists. I haven't learned anything from them."  
"Maybe its because you shouldn't fully rely on them for learning. You're becoming more and more independent everyday, and you should concentrate on obtaining the knowledge yourself."   
Like what Kaity said...  
She took off her necklace, which had the Kingdom Ring on it, and held it out to Raychel. "You'll be fifteen in less than three months, and at that age you'll inherit this ring. The Kingdom Ring of Hyrule, Raychel. It shows responsibility and intelligence, and proves that you are ready to succeed to the kingdom. I want to be able to give this to you when you turn fifteen, Raychel, but you have to know how this kingdom works. And you'll have to do that by yourself and the only way to do that is if you continue learning."  
"I learn more and more about the lake every time I go swimming."  
"And where will this knowledge get you in your future?"  
"I....well I find it more interesting than anything in school." She turned to leave.  
"Raychel, did you visit your grandfather?"  
She suddenly stopped and slowly closed her eyes.  
"Raychel, I don't believe you. He's dying! And you know how much you mean to him. You should visit him every time you get the chance. Go upstairs and talk to him now."  
"Yes, mother." She placed her bag on the ground and, without giving Zelda a second glance, went up to his room.  
  
***********  
  
"Zelda...is that you?"  
"No, grandfather."  
"Ah, Raychel. How you look so much like your mother. Come here, child."  
Raychel entered the room and went over to her grandfather's bed. Just a few weeks ago he was a happy old man, exploding with fun and wisdom. Now, because of an unknown illness, he was dying day by day. His face was getting paler, his hair whiter, his eyes duller, his body more frail. Raychel suddenly felt a sweep of guilt as she realized she had almost forgotten to visit him. She reached out and embraced his wilting hand with her own. He spoke with a wise yet coarse voice, and it sounded almost painful to talk.  
"Raychel..."  
"I am here."  
"Raychel...please remember..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do not ever take anything in life for granted, for the world can change in the blink of an eye."  
"I promise you I will always remember it."  
"Raychel..."  
"Yes?"  
"You are a good child, my dear. Don't change yourself for anyone. For you will stumble upon yourself one day, and it takes an inner knowledge of being to get back up."  
"I understand," she lied.  
Her grandfather breathed heavily before drifting off to sleep. Raychel carefully placed his hand down on the bed and quietly left the room. On her way downstairs, she crossed paths with Zelda.  
"I'm going to Lake Hylia now," she announced without stopping to look at her.  
"Be back by five o'clock. And take Takuya with you."  
Raychel growled.  
  
***********  
  
"Takuya! Ah! Some guardian! He's never there when I need him!" Raychel called loudly and impatiently as she wandered around the training grounds. "Takuya! Get out here!!" She walked a bit more before calling out again. She turned around and walked backwards. "TAKUYA!!"   
She felt herself bump into someone, causing that person to drop whatever was in his or her hands. She quickly turned around.  
"I'm so sorry, princess. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"Oh, Impa, no. It's my fault. Here." Raychel kneeled down and picked up the papers for her.   
"Thank you, child," the Sheikah replied as she took the papers.  
"Whatch'ya got there?"  
"Just some...old files on my people."  
"Oh...have you found anything yet? Any clues on whether or not there are more Sheikahs alive?"  
"...No. But I do believe they are alive. Takuya's the proof. Remember?"  
"You found him..."  
"I really don't know from whom, but I was so surprised, and relieved." She half-smiled.  
"Hey, do you know where he is now?"  
"He's training with your father."  
Raychel rolled her eyes. "And to think he's supposed to be my guardian. He's only a squire!"  
"But an excellent one, you must agree. He will be a knight soon."  
"Yeah, but he's only five years older than me! I wish I had a guardian like you. You're so wise and kind. Takuya's so...so...young! You're fifteen years older then my mother, and you were her guardian. And why does my guardian have to be a male! I can't ever talk to him! Impa, can you be my guardian?"  
Impa chuckled. "If I could, I would. I'm just too old."  
"You are not old! You can still fight a lot better then most of the jokers around here."  
"You're sweet, lass, but..."  
"Yeah, but?"  
Impa sighed. "I'm just not cut out for it anymore."  
"Nonsense!"  
"Takuya can to a much better job of guarding you then I can."  
"But I can't talk to Takuya like I can to you. Besides, there's something about him that..."  
"Raychel, my dear," Impa put a hand to the princess' face. "If you ever need to talk, just let me know. I'm never too busy for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Now go. I'm sure somewhere there's someone waiting for you."  
"Oh my goddesses, you're right! Zach's going to be so mad! Takuya!" Raychel ran off to find her guardian. She didn't have to travel very far. The Sheikah was with Link practicing his swordplay.   
"Takuya!" She ran down to both of them. Before Takuya could say anything, she spoke in a rather rude voice, but avoiding eye contact. "Takuya, I want to go to Lake Hylia now but mother is making me take you along. We're leaving right this moment." As quickly as she came, Raychel left.   
Takuya turned to Link, who simply shrugged and shook his head. "Again, I'm sorry she always treats you like that. I don't know why she doesn't like you. Half the time she doesn't even look at you."  
"I don't mind. I'm used to it. Thank you for the lesson, your majesty. I promise I'll take good care of your daughter." Takuya bowed and left.  
  
***********  
  
"What are we doing here!?"  
"Princess Raychel, your mother asked if I could stop by the ranch and see how her horse is doing."  
"I don't have time for this! I wanted to go to Lake Hylia."  
"But I got this order from your mother and your mother's orders come first." Takuya dismounted his horse and knocked on the stable door. Malon, the owner, smiled when she saw him and let him in. "Princess, do you wish to come in?"  
"No, thank you. I'll stay out here." She turned her head to the sun. She was so late! She had to figure out a way to get to the lake quickly before Takuya came out. Then again, Takuya loved horses as much as Malon and would probably have a long conversation with her. She looked over at the reigns of his horse and smiled evilly. Making sure no one was near by she took the reigns and tied it to the rail using a special knot her father had taught her. This knot was used for making rope bridges and therefore almost impossible to get out. Again, checking to see if anyone was watching, she mounted her own horse. Quickly but quietly, she galloped off to Lake Hylia.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel got off her horse and tied it to the post. She looked around for her friend, but noticed he wasn't anywhere in sight. She took off her red and gold trimmed tunic to reveal her orange swimming suit. She braided her hair and put it into a bun, then took off her black boots and gold-fabric pants and walked over to the edge of the water. She let the gentle waves lick her feet as she waited for Zach. A few moments later and still no sign of him, she decided to swim without him.  
"Oh well." She walked into the water. It was a bit cold, but she'd get used to it. She swam out into the middle of the lake and dove into the water. She could open her eyes under water and clearly see the bottom of the lake, whose stones where brightly reflecting the sun, and made it look like glass.  
She gasped under the water as she felt something brush her feet. She quickly surfaced and looked around. No one. She nervously scanned the area, and not a thing in site.   
Then she felt it again.   
It had to be from under the water!  
She dunked her head beneath the surface and looked around. Nothing. She threw back her head and again looked around the lake. She suddenly felt scared, like someone was watching her. She turned to see a splash from far down the lake. A fish?  
Then she felt it again, only this time, whatever it was it grabbed her whole foot and suddenly pulled her under the water. She barely had enough time to take a breath before she realized she was being dragged deeper and deeper into the water. Kicking the predator loose with her other foot, she quickly surfaced the water and gasped several times for air. Then she heard laughter.  
Raychel turned around to see the pair of sleek, dark blue eyes of a Zora smiling at her.  
"ZACHARIAH! Don't ever do that AGAIN!!"  
"Do what?"  
"Zach, really, that scared me."  
"Whoa, little miss tough cookie afraid of getting her hair wet."  
"Shut up."  
The Zoran prince smiled and apologized. Zachariah was a few years older then she, around seventeen. Like most Zoras, he had a smooth but muscular body and powerful yet beautiful aqua blue fins. The color of his "skin" was like an icy blue that radiated in the sun. Around his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck were belts of gold, symbolizing his stature as prince.  
"So, what do you want to do today, Raych?"  
"I don't know..." She took a deep breath and floated on her back. Zach joined her.  
"How's your brother? Still obsessed with the piano?"  
"Yeah. He's trying to memorize another song."  
"How many songs does he know?"  
"Too many. But if it keeps my mother out of my hair, I'm fine with it. She usually doesn't get mad at me if I don't practice, but my studies..."  
"Are you still behind?"  
"I'm not doing so good in economy. It's all a bunch of numbers and statistics."  
"You'll understand it someday."  
"Someday..."  
"But today is not that day!" Zachariah flipped backwards and dove under the water with Raychel following. She watched, as he zipped underwater. He was so fast, no wonder he could easily sneak up on her. Then again, he was a Zora. He suddenly flew up to her and stopped in front of her face.  
"Wanna go for a ride?"  
"I wish I brought my Zora Tunic. A lot happened this morning..."  
"Don't worry. If you need air, just give me a signal. And watch out for my fins. I don't want to hurt you. Hold on tight and take a deep breath."  
Raychel put her arms around his shoulders. Inhaling deeply, Raychel went under the water with him. She marveled at how beautiful the floor of the lake was up close, even if she only saw it briefly before she needed air. But Zach didn't seem to mind the constant interruptions. He never had. Raychel couldn't remember ever meeting Zachariah; he had just always seemed to be there. He was her most trusted friend. Raychel felt it was too bad they lived in completely different worlds, but this almost never interfered with their relationship, and it didn't stop them from seeing each other as often as possible. She didn't know very many people, but she felt meeting someone like Zach and having such a strong relationship with him was worth it.   
Raychel smiled and embraced him tighter as they continued exploring the depths...  
  
***********  
  
"I just wish my mother would understand me, Zach."  
"She still doesn't get it that you hate the piano and find your studies difficult?"  
"No! And I've told her so many times..."  
Raychel and Zachariah were eating lunch under the dead tree in the central island of the lake. It was around the mid-afternoon, and they had been talking for the past hour about their maternal troubles.  
"Have you ever asked her for help?"  
"It's not that I need help, it's that I don't want to learn this stuff. It's so dull..."  
"That's what's making it harder. You're refusing to learn it."  
"But I don't like it! I hate economics and law and music and history and things like that. I'd rather swim or fish or ride or swordplay or draw pictures. Do fun stuff other kids my age do." She sighed.   
"I wish I understood you..."  
"Ruto must be such a fun mother. She's always so bright."  
"Yeah, she is. A bit pushy at times, but..."  
"But not like my mother."  
"No. Then again, I try my best to keep up my studies. Zoran codes are different from Hylian codes, but we all follow the same laws set by..."  
"Please, don't start. I don't need a lesson today."  
Zach smiled as he looked out at the lake, which was almost perfectly reflecting the shore and everything on it.  
"What was that?"  
"Huh, Raych?"  
"You didn't see it?"  
"See what?"  
"That splash in the middle of the lake..."  
"Raychel! It was probably only a fish."  
"I don't know. I think someone's watching us."  
Zach stood up and went over the edge of the shore. Scanning the lake, he turned to Raychel. "There's nothing out..."  
"Behind you!"  
Before Zachariah could react, a small figure jumped on his back, causing him to fall backwards into the lake. Raychel ran over and peered into the lake, watching two bluish figures roll around in the water. A few moments later, they surfaced.   
"Ha ha ha! Gotch'ya, Zachy!" said a small Zora girl.  
"Sofia! What are you doing here?" Zach asked.  
"Mama told me to go check up on you. Make sure you weren't getting into trouble." Sofia turned to Raychel and waved her hand excitedly. "Hello!"  
"Good afternoon, Sofie."  
"Is Zach being mean to you?"  
"No. Of course not."  
"Well if he is, let me know! I'll beat him up for you!"  
"Yeah, right." Zach grabbed his little sister and playfully dragged her up onto the shore. He turned his attention back to Raychel. "I want to show you something." He went across the bridge and onto the other small island.   
"There he goes again..."  
"What's he gonna do, Sofie?"  
"He's going to try to impress you," she said with bright eyes.  
Raychel rolled her eyes. Sofie was so cute. She looked a lot like her brother only she was ten years younger.   
Zach got up onto the pole to which the bridge was connected and spread his arms out. He jumped up and did a twist and a somersault and then neatly dived into the water without a splash. Seconds later he emerged in front of Raychel.  
"You think you're so hot, don't you?"  
"Do you think I'm hot?" He said with a wink. Sofie giggled.  
"You watch this time, hot shot." Raychel climbed the nearby dead tree to the top. Carefully she made her way across one of the branches, which wobbled beneath her weight, but she kept her balance. Finally she was at the tip of the branch and ready to jump. Zach and Sofia stared up silently in amazement as Raychel took a deep breath and stepped off the branch.  
"Princess Raychel!!"  
Raychel yelped and her other foot slipped off the branch. Screaming, she fell fast and hard into the water. When she hit it, it felt as if she was slammed into a stonewall. She couldn't see anything or breathe. It seemed as if she was sinking deeper into the water. She felt someone lift her up to the surface and lay her down on the shore.  
"Raych! Raych! Open your eyes!"  
"Raychel, please! Say something!"  
Raychel did her best to cough out any water lodged in her throat. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to see Zachariah and Sofie standing over her.  
"Zach..." She began to cry. She looked at her body and noticed that it was red from the impact. It felt like a million little devils had poked her with their spears.  
"Raych." He pulled her up into a sitting position and embraced her heartily. "You're gonna be okay, Raych." He looked up. "You're such a stupid Sheikah!"  
Raychel widened her and turned around to see Takuya looking at them. She turned back to Zach, who was giving her guardian a look that could kill.  
"Princess Raychel, what were you thinking? You could have been hurt!"  
"If you haven't noticed, she is hurt, and it's all your fault!" Zach retorted. He quickly got up and went right into the Sheikah's face. "You should be thankful that she fell in the water and not on the land!"  
"And what was she doing up there?"  
"She was trying to have fun."  
"Fun? You call that fun? You're her friend! How could you even think of letting her do something as dangerous as that?" Takuya pushed the Zora aside and went over to Raychel. "Princess, it's time to go home. You should have started to leave an hour ago."  
"Why? She'll go home when she wants to!" yelled Zach.  
"You have no authority to tell me what to do, Prince Zachariah."  
"Well you have..."  
"Zach, it's okay. I'm late, anyway."  
Both boys turned to Raychel. She slowly got up and walked in between them back to the shore. Takuya let out a fatigue sigh as he watched her leave.  
"Quit staring at her."  
Takuya turned to see Zach giving him a disgusted look. He urged Sofia into the water and followed her home. Takuya took a deep breath before making his way to the shore.  
  
***********  
  
"That was a dirty trick, Raychel."  
"I'm sorry, mother."  
"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Takuya. He was only trying to protect you, you understand."  
"No!" Raychel got up from her seat. "All he did was get in my way! I do stuff like that all the time, mother! But whenever he's around..." she paused.  
"Yes?"  
"Did father ever tell you that Takuya tried to kill me when we went hunting?"  
Zelda gave her a look of disbelief. "No. He told me that Takuya saved your life...twice."  
"He's annoying! I don't like him and I don't want him to be my guardian! I can take care of myself!" She stormed out of her mother's study. Zelda sighed and shook her head.  
  
***********  
  
"Whoa! Steady, Raychel! Don't let your anger get the better of you!"  
"I can't help it!" Raychel swung a wide arc with her sword at her father, but missed completely, stumbling forward. Using his own sword, Link knocked Raychel's sword out of her hand when she followed through. She quickly spun around to meet the tip of her father's blade. She gave an angry look of defeat, then walked away and sat down on a bench. Link smiled and followed her.  
"What's up?"   
"My life."  
"Is it because of what happened earlier today?"   
"It's about Takuya."  
"Takuya?"  
"Father..." She almost began to cry. "There is something about him..."  
"What?"  
"I'm so scared. Honestly, father, I think he's trying to hurt me in some way. Maybe even...kill me..."  
"Kill you?" His eyebrows went up.  
"I...don't know. Whenever he's around me I feel so frightened. It's what I've been trying to tell you."  
"Are you being serious?" he said gravely.  
"You know what happened earlier today! And when we were hunting! There have been other times, too! Like when I fell off my horse a couple years ago, and he almost trampled me with his! Or the one time we practiced swordplay together...he came so close to stabbing me. Another centimeter and I would have been seriously hurt, if not killed. And then there's the time..."  
"Raychel."  
"What?"  
"Are you being serious? Very serious?"  
"Yes!" She took a few deep breaths.  
"I'll...talk to your mother. But understand that it would be very difficult to find a replacement. He is a Sheikah and his destiny is to protect the Royal Family. That is, to protect you."  
Raychel nodded. "Why do I even have to have someone follow me everywhere I go?"  
"Why do you think?"  
She growled. "I don't want to be a princess!"  
Link laughed a little. "You act just like your mother did when she was your age."  
"You're kidding."  
"Hard to believe, isn't it? But, as you get older, you'll realize that this is what you live for."  
"Being a princess?"  
"Being yourself, my child. In my life, I've learned that you may be able to change your outside features very easily, but you'll always be yourself on the inside."  
"Even if I change my attitude and the way I think?"  
"Yes. Deep down, you will always be Raychel. And that's important. You must never forget who you are, or else you'll be looking in the mirror one day and not recognize yourself."  
"But, who am I?"  
"You must figure that out for yourself. And you can only find that answer within, for that's where the most knowledge lies."  
"You sound like mother."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He smiled.  
"I don't know. My mind is filled with so many things right now. I better go try and study before she gets angry at me again." Raychel reluctantly got up and went to her room. Along the way, she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and gave a small gasp.  
"Tak...Takuya..."  
"I'm sorry princess. Excuse me."  
"Takuya...?" She began to feel his strange aura again as his red eyes pierced her face.  
"Yes?"  
"I....I'm....sorry." She brushed him aside as she went up to her room, crying as she got there. "What's happening...?" She quickly turned around and went into another room.  
  
***********  
  
"Impa!"  
Impa looked up from her desk as Raychel went over to her and knelt beside her, tears rolling down her face.  
"Dear Raychel! What happened?"  
"It's....It's...I don't know!" Raychel began to sob. Impa embraced her head and pulled her in close, stroking her hair.  
"Ssshh...Quiet now." A few moments later, Raychel took a deep breath and stopped crying. She looked up at Impa, who was smiling meekly at her.  
"Impa, you're the only one here who would understand. Please listen to me."  
"Of course, young lass. Anything."  
"It's Ta...Ta...It's Takuya."  
"What about him?"  
"Whenever I'm around him I feel so...so strange."  
"How?"  
"Like...he's going to hurt me."   
"Hurt you?!"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I've known Takuya most of his life. He would never do that."  
"I don't care! I don't want him near me. Not ever!" Raychel turned away and took another deep breath.  
"Look at me, child."  
Raychel turned back and was greeted by Impa's warm red eyes and smile.  
"What?"  
"I know."  
"What do you know?"  
"I know what's happening..."  
"About...Takuya?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me! What's wrong with him?"  
Impa meekly smiled.  
"Please tell me!"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because this is something you need to solve yourself."  
"I don't believe you! I'd thought you'd help me!" Raychel abruptly left the room, leaving Impa smiling to herself.  
"It's not time, my child. Not yet."  
"What?" Takuya said as he entered from the other side.  
"I said it wasn't her time yet."  
Takuya slowly nodded.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel quietly opened the door to her grandfather's room. She peeked in to see her mother kneeling beside his bed and breathed quietly. She thought she heard her mother crying...  
"Raychel."   
She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Link behind her. He silently urged her in, following after. Zelda turned to see them approach. Raychel felt an urge of empathy as she noticed her mother was crying. Link kneeled down beside her and embraced her. Raychel looked at her grandfather. He was sleeping silently, but not dead. He wouldn't make it another day...  
Then she heard it.  
Raychel turned around to hear her brother at the piano. She turned back to her parents, who were lost in each other's sympathy. She quietly left the room and went downstairs.  
  
**********  
  
As Raychel approached the piano room, the music stopped. She turned the corner to see Michael staring at the piano. She made his way towards him, but felt her anger rise.  
"Why haven't you visited grandfather yet?"  
He remained silent, still staring.  
"Michael!" She harshly walked over to him. She was standing next to him when he spoke.  
"Raychel..."  
"What?"  
"I already have."  
"...What?"  
Without another word, he gently took her hand and placed it on the piano. Using his hand to guide her, he made her play a song. Michael closed his eyes and seemed to warp his mind into another world. Raychel remained silent and awed at his strange behavior. As soon as it was done, he breathed out deeply, as if he were holding his breath for a long time. He looked up at her.  
"Did you feel it?"  
"Feel...what?"  
"No, how could you have..."  
Trying to hold back her tears, Raychel left.  
"I love you, Raychel."  
She turned around to find him right in front of her. How did he...?  
Michael embraced his sister, and, though confused, she returned it and cried.  
  
***********  
  
"It will be any moment now, milord."   
Nevis continued to stare at the castle. "Be ready for anything, Lesotho."   
Lesotho turned as he saw a handsome young brown-haired man in a tan cloak approach and bow.  
"You had a request, Lord Nevis?"  
"Yes, Maseru. Inform General Madrid and Colonel Comoros to get their troops ready in the respective locations. And no matter what happens, they are not allowed to harm our hostages."  
"I will tell them that, milord." Maseru bowed and left.   
Lesotho turned to Nevis. "I trust you, Nevis."  
"And I trust all of my men. But, sadly...not my family."  
Lesotho turned to the castle to see the sun rise. "We won't hurt them, will we?"  
"I don't plan on it." Nevis turned to Lesotho with a tiny smile. "Why?"  
"I just...don't like to see children get hurt."  
Nevis nodded. "That's understandable. I don't like to hurt children."  
Lesotho took a deep breath and looked back at the forest.  
  
***********  
  
"Quiet...It's okay, Christopher. It's me."  
Raychel gently put her horse's bridle on. She woke him up so he was a bit nervous, but Raychel did her best to keep him calm. It was very early in the morning, so sneaking out of the castle was a bit easier then usual. She wanted to go to Death Mountain and visit the Goron prince and her friend, Alanzo, but she had to do it quickly before someone caught her. She had left her parents a note on her bed saying where she was and that she'd be back later, but she didn't specify a time.  
"Is there someone in here?"  
Raychel quickly ducked her head behind the stable wall and hid in the shadows. She heard the footsteps of the stable hand approach.  
"And why do you have your bridle on, Christopher? Hello! Is someone here?"  
Raychel held her breath.  
Suddenly, she heard a window shatter as a rock crashed through it. The rock hit the stable hand in the head, knocking him out. Raychel got up and crept over to him. Relieved that he was still alive, she went up to the window and looked around. No one. Though a bit confused, she jumped back down. She picked up the rock. It was large, blue, and shiny, like one found on the bottom of Lake Hylia. She put it back down and went over to her horse.  
"Okay, come on, Chris." Raychel mounted her horse and silently urged him out of the stable and into Hyrule field.  
  
***********  
  
"Easy boy. You can't climb mountains."  
Raychel dismounted her horse and tied his reigns to a post. She went over to the mountain and smiled as she looked up it.   
"Here we go." Raychel reached up and grabbed a rock, pulling her self upwards. She continued to climb like this for several minutes, slowly progressing. She could have easily taken the walkway, but she always loved a challenge.  
"This...is...hard...er...then it...looks..." Raychel grunted as she found herself getting weaker. No! She wasn't going to let it get the better of her! She was almost there! Just one more step!   
She reached for another rock...and slipped.  
"Noooo!!"  
Breathing heavily, she realized someone was holding her hand! She looked up!  
"Alanzo!"  
Smiling, the Goron easily pulled her up. He sat down next to her as she caught her breath.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes, Alan. If I had fallen... thank you so much."  
"Your welcome, Raychel."  
Raychel laughed and turned to Alanzo. The Goron prince was her age, which was what she found to be great. He had an older brother, who ironically had the same name as her father. His "skin" was a dusty golden color, and his eyes a mellow violet. On his arm was the Goron tattoo, and around his wrists were golden Goron bracelets.  
"So, what are you doing up so early, Alan? I wanted to surprise you."  
"Well, I had to go down to the cavern and help the miners. What made you want to get up so early?"  
"I wanted to see you, goofy! We haven't talked in awhile. How ya been, buddy?"  
"Everything is very well up here."  
"Wish I could say the same..."  
Alan squinted his eyes and frowned.  
"My life is upside down, Alan. I'm so far behind with school there's no use trying to catch up." She turned to him. "I wish I was smart like you."  
"But Raychel, you are very intelligent. You just need to try harder, that's all."  
"I feel sometimes that I'm going to crash if I do. You saw what happened earlier, when I tried to climb the mountain."  
"Hmmm. That really doesn't have anything to do with your school."  
"Alan! Just try to understand me!"  
Alan laughed. "The way you whine, Raychel."  
"What about the way I whine!?"  
The Goron laughed again, and Raychel joined him.  
"You two are being so silly."  
Raychel and Alanzo looked up to see Link, the Goron chief, standing behind them.  
"Good morning, Link."  
"Are you here to help us, Raychel?"  
"Sure, why not? Don't have anything better to do."  
"No studying?" asked Alazno.  
"Nope!" She smiled brightly.  
'You're a good person, Raychel. Just like your parents," commented Link.  
"Thank you."  
"Well, come on, then." Link urged them up and showed them where the miners were working.  
  
***********  
  
"Phew! What a day! I can't believe it's so late." Raychel took her dusted hand and whipped her dirty brow. She had been lifting rocks all day long. She was exhausted, but enjoyed the time she spent with Alanzo.  
"You did a good job today, Raychel. We appreciate your help. Are you going to stay for dinner?"  
"Thank you Alan. But I think I should be going home now. I have to visit my grandfather."  
"How is he?"  
"He's..." Raychel shook her head. "He's not doing well."  
"That is very sad. He and my father are good friends."  
"Yeah, he's at our castle right now visiting, isn't he?"  
"Yes. Did the healers ever find out what disease he had?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you be seeing him and not I?"  
Raychel stood still for a moment.  
"Well, I pray to the Goddesses for you and your family."  
"Thank you." Raychel bowed and mounted Christopher.   
  
***********  
  
Zachariah floated on his back in Zora River staring at the evening sky and yawned. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Sofia, but he figured there wasn't anything dangerous about picking flowers, so he took the time to relax his eyes and think about his life. His mother and father were at Hyrule Castle visiting the sick, elderly king. He felt so bad for Raychel, and the rest of her family. It seemed like only a few moments later when he heard someone scream. He turned his head.  
"ZACH! HELP ME!!"  
"Sofie!" He quickly turned over and swam to the bank of the river. He climbed out of the water and went over to where Sofie was supposed to be, but he didn't see her. "Sofie!" He walked around nervously, than stopped. Someone was watching him...  
"Gotch'ya!"   
Zach gasped as he felt someone lift him under his arms and around the back of his neck. Using his fin, he tried to stab the person, but someone else came up and punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to nearly faint.  
"Drug him."  
The last thing he remembered was a sharp sting in his arm.  
  
***********  
  
As Raychel approached the stables, she noticed that there were no horses outside. They were all inside the barn. But it was very quiet. None of them were moving, except for a few twitching eyes. They seemed to be annoyed by her presence. But why?  
Raychel, they're just horses.  
Raychel approached the castle, noticing no one was outside. Not even any guards. Where was everyone? It was getting late. Someone had to be here! She opened the door to the castle. The hallways echoed with her footsteps. She suddenly felt scared. She went upstairs, but no one was there. She looked out a window at the stars above. But there were none. Not even the moon was out...  
"Raychel!"  
She spun around and met Link.  
"Father..."  
"Raychel, where have you been?"  
"At Death Mountain. Didn't you get my letter?"  
"No, Raychel."  
"You didn't get it? It was on my..."  
"Did you visit your grandfather today?" There was a bit of anger in his voice.  
"...No."  
"Raychel..." Link shook his head.  
"What?"  
"He died earlier today."  
Raychel opened her mouth, but no words came out. She wanted to burst out saying a million different things, but nothing. She gave her father one last quick look before she ran away.  
Choking back tears, she ran down the hallway that led to the courtyard, but hit someone on the way out. She took a quick breath and looked up.  
"Takuya..."  
"Princess..." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
She looked down and noticed he had something in his hand. It was the blue rock that had broken the stable window! She stared at it with her mouth agape. With his other hand, he reached out and laid it on her shoulder. She felt like she was being stabbed, his touch was so sharp. She quickly pushed it off and ran out to the garden, praying that he wouldn't follow her.  
Raychel went out to the tree in the middle of the southern garden and collapsed underneath it, and proceeded to cry. There were so many messages in her head she couldn't concentrate on any one of them. She could only cry.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey, Brother!"  
"Yes, Link?"  
"There's another powder keg in the storeroom, will you get it for us?"  
Alanzo went outside the cave and over to the storeroom. He opened the door and reached up for the keg, but felt something sharp on his back. He turned around to see a man with a wobbling sword and a confused look.  
"May I help you, sir?"  
"It didn't work!!"  
"What?"  
"Use the arrows!"  
Alanzo looked around and saw a rain of arrows flying at him. Though most of them missed, one hit his arm. Wincing, he turned and pulled it out. Blood was beginning to trickle from the wound, but that's all he remembered.  
  
***********  
  
"Sister..."  
Raychel sat up and looked over at Michael. He had tears coming from his eyes and a scared look on his face.  
"Oh, Michael...was it my fault?"  
"No, of course not." He walked over and sat down by her. "I can't believe it, though..."  
"I wish..." Raychel stared up at the sky. "I wish I could fly away."  
Michael looked at her with awe. She then stared at the ground and cried again. She realized now that her parents were the official king and queen of Hyrule, and she and her brother were the next heirs...but she wasn't happy at all.  
"Why...why Michael? Why does this have to happen to us?"  
"Death is inevitable. You can run from it, but not forever."  
"I wonder if you can fly from it?"  
"You mean like fly away?"  
"Mm-hmm. Yeah."  
"Why would you want to? We have to accept death when it comes to us."  
"Like what father told me. But what about life?"  
"There's a saying that goes you can't experience being alive until you realize you have to die. You can't forget that you won't live forever, even if you try hard to think about being alive. It's like two sides of the same coin. Its hard to concentrate on being alive without knowing death will come to you, but only by thinking about death will you recognize just how beautiful it is to be alive. It's like winter in the summer..."  
When she stopped crying to catch her breath, she heard a noise that sounded like someone was drowning. She got up and went towards the exit and peeked around the corner, with Michael following.  
"Aaahh!" She covered her mouth. Michael gasped and took a step back.  
It was a guard whose throat had been slit, blood still spilling out. Eyes wide, she backed off a few steps, shaking her head and whispering words of negation.  
"No...oh no...I don't be..."  
"Believe it."  
They spun around to see a man with short black hair looking at them with deadly brown eyes. They paused with fear.  
"Get them."  
Before they could scream, several men had gripped them tightly and covered their mouths with cloths.  
"Drug them."  
Raychel stared up at the sky as all went black.  
  
***********  
  
Zelda and Link stood holding each other closely as they stood in her grandfather's empty bedroom. Zelda had been crying for the past several hours and Link, though crying himself, did his best to comfort her.  
"I can't believe this happened...did you tell Raychel?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my goddesses. He was my last...I have no one else."  
"You have us." He brushed away her tears, and she did the same to him.  
"Zelda..."  
Link and Zelda turned to the door to see Ruto. She sadly walked over to her and embraced her sorrowfully. "I'm so very sorry."  
"As am I."  
Darunia made his way into the room, looking at the ground. Zelda tried hard not to cry. Her father and Darunia were Sworn Brothers, something that just wasn't given away freely. There were a few moments of uneasy silence.  
"Excuse me, your majesties."  
The group looked over at the door to see a guard standing there.  
"What is it?" asked Link.  
"I hate to interrupt you at a time like this, but there's something going on outside. You had better have a look."  
"No, no, not anymore..." Zelda trailed off.  
"Stay here, I'll go out."  
"No, it's okay, Link."   
The foursome made their way outside the castle.  
  
***********  
  
"Oh my goddesses..." Zelda covered her mouth with her hand. Before them were a group of people she had never seen before. There was also a line of her own guards holding back the intruders, but not attacking them.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Link demanded.  
"Allow me to explain." A man with long blonde hair stepped forward. "Pardon my rude entrance, but there is something that needs to be straightened out now that the king, my uncle, is dead."  
"Your...uncle?" asked Link in surprise. He looked at Zelda, who only stared blankly at the strange man.  
"Yes. Have you not told your own husband of your family tree, dear cousin?"  
"No...no...Nevis...what are you doing here? You were exiled many, many years ago."  
"But I have come back to take my rightful place as the king of Hyrule."  
"Zelda, what is he talking about?" asked Link nervously.  
"My father had an older brother, who was supposed to be the true king of Hyrule. However, he..."  
"We don't have time for stories now, Zelda." Nevis walked a few steps to his right. "All I want is the kingdom of Hyrule, which IS rightfully mine."  
Zelda shook her head. "It doesn't matter that the throne is rightfully yours, you were banished from this land. Even still, you are being selfish. Your uncle just died and all you can think about is taking the throne away from me. Get the hell out of my kingdom or I shall force you out." Zelda took a few steps back.  
"I wouldn't leave yet, DEAR cousin." His face remained still as he spoke his words. Zelda stopped and stared at him. "After all, you haven't introduced me to your entire families yet."  
Ruto took in a deep breath and widened her eyes. Zelda's face grew curious and confused.  
"But that's okay. I have already met them. In fact, they are right..."  
Nevis took a step aside as did the first line of guards.   
"...Here!!" Their children were faintly standing, each with a sword to their throats.  
"Raychel! Michael!"  
"Zachariah! Sofia!"  
"Alanzo!"  
"No! Let them go!" All four of them started to rush forward with a line of guards, but Nevis held a hand up in the air.  
"If you proceed any closer, you only guarantee them death."  
"What are you doing, you monster!!" yelled Zelda with tears in her eyes as she stopped.  
"How could you do such a thing!? They're only children!!" shouted Darunia.  
"Leave them alone! Please don't hurt them!" Ruto pleaded, choking in her own tears.  
"I won't...if you give me Hyrule."  
Zelda opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
"Mother..." Raychel barely opened her eyes.  
"Oh no...Raychel...what have you done to her?"  
"Don't be so sad, Zelda." Nevis said sympathetically. "I'm giving you three days to decide. Either your children..." He looked over at them, then back at Zelda. "...or your kingdom. Or should I say, MY kingdom."  
Zelda gave him an evil look and shook her head.  
"Until then, your children will remain with me. I promise you no harm will come to them unless you force me to do so. I will be back in three days for your decision." He snapped his fingers and the children were drawn back.  
"Raychel! Michael! No!" Zelda took a step forward, but Link stopped her.  
"Zach...Sofie..."  
"Alanzo..."  
"Three days." Nevis gave them a final look before he turned around and followed his troops.  
Zelda fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. It was too much happening too quickly. Her father just died, and now her children were being taken away. She had absolutely no clue what to do, for she had to make a most impossible choice...her people for her own children...her children for her children...  
  
***********  
  
"Mommy!"  
"Raychel, you silly girl, what are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna try and fly!"  
"Raychel, dear, people can't fly."  
"I'm gonna be the first!"  
"You have such an imagination, child, but you know that's not rationally possible."  
"I'm gonna try anyway! Someday, I will succeed and fly."  
"You are a strange little girl."  
"Mother..."  
Raychel licked her lips, but immediately felt them crack and sting. Opening her eyes was a most difficult task. They seemed to be swollen shut. Eventually, her sense of feeling became more and more evident. She gripped her hand and felt a clump of hay. The cool night air was swirling around her. She finally managed to open her eyes and gaze around. She was in a small cage with rusted iron bars, the wooden floor littered with hay. She looked down and noticed that the cage was above the ground in the back of a horse cart. It was nighttime still. She tried her best to remember what had happened before, but only found a blank spot in her memory.  
She looked to her right and almost threw herself at the iron bars. She saw her brother in a similar prison about ten feet away from her.  
"Michael! Michael! Wake up! Michael!"  
Michael slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. He smiled. "Raychel..."  
"Oh, Michael. I'm so glad you're all right."  
"Me too." He turned his head to the other side. "Alanzo, you okay?"  
"Alanzo! He was captured, too?"  
"Yes..." Alanzo said. Raychel couldn't see him, but hearing his voice was a relief for her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Raychel. My arm hurts a little, but I'll be fine."  
"Oh....I wonder if..." Raychel slowly turned around, than lunged at the iron bars again. "ZACH!" Both Zach and Sofie were in another cage like to hers.  
"Raychel, I'm fine..." Zach sat motionless and held his little sister close. Sofie had the most frightened look on her face as she lied in his arms.  
"No. You need water, don't you?" He was getting pale.  
"Sofie, are you fine?"  
"Zach, where are we?" Sofie asked, crying.  
"Don't cry, Sofie. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
"Zach..."  
"Sshh, Sofie."  
"There has to be someone here with water..." Raychel poked her head through the bars and saw a few people at a distance. "HEY! YOU!"  
"Raychel!" Michael yelled at her, but it was of no use. Two men had already walked up to her cage.  
"What do you want, little girl?"  
"Them. They need water. Now."  
"They'll get water when we give it to them."  
"If you don't give them water soon, they'll die."  
"We don't follow your order, princess."  
"How inconsiderate."  
Both men turned around to see the man with the short black hair. It was the same man who had captured her earlier.  
"Lesotho, sir!" Both men bowed.  
"You were instructed not to harm any of the prisoners. Go give those Zoras some water, NOW!"  
"Yes, sir." Quickly, both men left to get water. Lesotho looked up at Raychel with a look of forgiveness.  
"Our master wishes to speak with you. Don't be afraid, princess, I will not harm you or let harm come to you."  
"And if you do, I'll shred you to pieces," Zach said while eyeing Lesotho.  
Lesotho pulled out a set of keys and opened the lock to her cage. Reluctantly, Raychel allowed herself to be pulled out. Lesotho gently gripped her arm and forced her to walk at his side.   
"How old are you, princess?"  
She looked up at him. "Fourteen."  
"So young. I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier. It was an order. You aren't hurt, are you?"  
"No..."  
As she walked, she noticed that many of the men present were eyeing her in a way she didn't like. She tried to ignore them. They soon approached a large tent that had a lantern lit inside. The guard at the tent opened the flap. Inside it was a man with long blonde hair sitting at a desk, writing a letter of some sort.  
"Lord Nevis."  
The man looked up. Lesotho urged Raychel forward a little before he left. Nevis gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit down in front of him. Though scared, Raychel did so. She felt her teeth begin to chatter.  
"Don't be frightened, princess. Though being scared can sometimes be a good thing. However, I assure you I will bring no harm unto you. I wish to keep you and your friends as healthy as possible." He stood up. "Now, you are probably very confused. Allow me to explain what has happened."  
"I would like to know who would be telling me this story, first."  
"Oh, forgive my rudeness, dear child. My name is Nevis, and I am your mother's cousin."  
"You lie. My mother has no cousin."  
"So, she didn't tell you, either."  
"Tell me what?"  
Nevis sighed. "It was many years ago. My father, that is, your grandfather's older brother, was by Hyrulean law the rightful king of Hyrule."  
"How is that?"  
"You do not know?" He looked surprised.  
"I hate law."  
Nevis smiled. "The law says that the throne belongs to the eldest child of the Royal Family. As soon as that child's parents die, he or she becomes the king or queen of Hyrule. Do you follow?"  
Raychel nervously nodded her head.  
"Well, continuing. That law therefore made my father the rightful king of Hyrule. However, at that time Hyrule was not the peaceful place you know today. Do you know of the history of Hyrule?"  
"I hate history."  
Nevis laughed under his breath. "At that time, Hyrule was in complete turmoil. The king at that time, your great grandfather, was the most terrible monarch Hyrule had ever had. There were fights nearly every day. And not just petty little fights. Wars, princess. All of our neighboring countries hated us. They threatened to exterminate our kingdom, person by person. Then, my father stepped in. With an iron fist, he took over, and was able to make peace with the other countries. However, a spying Sheikah ratted on him, telling everyone that he had MURDERED his own father just so he could be king. The Law Council found this to be a disturbing feature of my father, and he was no longer suitable to be the king of Hyrule, and your grandfather, my father's younger brother, was made king. They banished my father to a place called Azeel. Are you still following?"  
"To summarize, your father used murder to get what he wanted."  
"I said a Sheikah ratted on him, telling everyone that that's what happened. But it wasn't true. The king was killed, yes, but not by my father. He was assassinated by a mob of our enemies. My father only watched. He was young at the time, and could not help in anyway. When the Sheikah came into the scene, he only saw my father with the king's sword, and assumed that it was he who killed him. Strangely, it wasn't until ten years later that the Sheikah told the Law Council what had happened. During that time, both Zelda and I were born, but I was born five years ahead of her. My father, even after he told his side of the story, was found guilty. He and my mother, goddesses bless her soul, and myself were all banished. But what disgusts me is that your grandfather did not defend my father's accusation. His own BROTHER, Raychel! My father was betrayed by his own family, and sent into exile on Azeel."  
"But how could your father's actions have helped Hyrule?"  
"His plans, dear child. His plans for peace were brilliant! He was a genius! When he was banished to Azeel, he gave his plans to your grandfather, who wasn't the least bit grateful. But my father did not care what he wanted. He did it for Hyrule." Nevis leaned back in his seat. "Now, your grandfather is dead. The throne goes to the eldest child in the Royal Family, which is I. You may be wondering what that has to do with you?"  
Raychel cautiously looked up at him.  
"Your mother is the most stubborn person I have ever heard of. Wouldn't you agree?"  
Raychel didn't answer. Nevis smiled.  
"Of course, there are two ways to get what you want: By talk, and by force. But talking to your mother would have been worthless. So now I'm using force."  
Raychel began to breathe heavily, her eyes nervous and scared.  
"That's right, Raychel. I captured the children of Hyrule's Royal Families to prove to her that I meant business here. Your mother must hand over the kingdom of Hyrule to me if she wishes to see you and the others alive again."  
"How could you...you're a terrible man!"  
"How you talk!" He raised a hand to slap her, but stopped when she gasped. He slowly clenched his fist. He stood up and walked over in front of her, then kneeled down to her eye level and went right into her face. "Remember the law, which comes first. It no longer matters what happened in the past. I am the present, rightful ruler of Hyrule. Your mother is not. And doing this is the only way for your mother to pay attention to me. You know that and I know that. Had I done anything else, your mother would have not given me a second glance."  
"Even still, even if you are the rightful heir, she will never give Hyrule over to one who does wrong deeds to prove his stature."  
"If you were any more like Zelda, I'd kill you right now. Remember that. And remember that even now your mother has done a terrible thing by marrying a peasant."  
"My father is not a peasant! He is one of Hyrule's finest warriors. One of the best that has ever lived!"  
"And what knowledge about law does he have? What would happen if your mother were to die? He would be a lone ruler without the knowledge of edict, and instead lead it with a warrior's point of view. This will only bring Hyrule into turmoil."  
"No! My grandfather was a commander of the Hyrulean army, and he was a most magnificent king."  
"Your grandfather was of noble background and blood. Your father is not."  
Raychel drew in a breath. "It doesn't matter. One should marry for love and nothing else, and that's what my mother did."  
"Do you believe in love?"  
Raychel thought for a moment. "I believe you shouldn't love someone you can live with. You should love someone you can't live without."  
"Is there someone out there you can't live without?"  
"Aren't we a bit off the subject?"  
"We are. Pardon me. Now, back to the rightful heir. Who would you rather see be the ruler of this mighty kingdom? Your stubborn mother, or one who has risked his life to come back to his home country to take his rightful place?"  
"My mother is not obstinate but I'd rather have one like that then one that spills innocent blood to get what he wants." She swallowed before continuing. "My mother will never give up Hyrule for us. She'd have death fall upon her first."   
"You forget, Raychel." Nevis stared at her for a moment. "You forget that self-sacrifice is an easy thing. It's when you threaten to sacrifice those you love that makes the heads turn." He stared at her again. "But, I should have expected nothing less from Zelda's daughter. I believe this conversation is over." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the tent. There, a different man was waiting.  
"Take her back. And do not harm her."  
Nodding, the guard took her back to where the cages were. Before he put her in, he slammed her against the outside of the iron bars, than stood directly in front of her.  
"It's been awhile since I've seen a girl. Especially as one as pretty as you."  
Raychel's face grew pale with fear. Oh my goddesses! This guy is a creep!   
"Yeah, you're a real flower." He began to gently touch her face and hair.  
"Leave her alone, you ugly freak!" Zach banged at his cage.  
"Zach..." Raychel shuddered.  
"Don't pay any attention to him, my dear."  
"Please...leave me alone..."  
"Why are you so afraid? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." The guard gently gripped her arms and leaned in a little closer.  
"Just leave me alone..."  
"It would be hard to..."  
"Hey! Didn't you hear her? She wants to be left alone! You respect a lady when she talks to you! Or do you always take advantage of young girls?"  
Who was that? Someone from above? Raychel thought.  
The guard looked up. "Well, does the Gerudo wench what a piece of this too?"  
"Say it to my face, bastard!"  
"You calling me a bastard?" The guard pushed Raychel aside and stared up at the cage that was above Raychel's. Inside it was a young Gerudo woman with very short but thick orange hair. "You'll be the ugliest whore that ever lived as soon as I come and visit you." He jumped up to her cage.  
"You must be an idiot!" Quick like lightning, the Gerudo kicked her leg between the bars and into the guards face. He fell backwards and landed with a heavy thud on the ground, knocked out cold.  
"Get his keys!" whispered the Gerudo.  
"Me?"  
"Yes! And hurry!"  
Raychel quickly dug around the guard's belt until she found a set of keys.  
"Up here! Give them to me!" The Gerudo reached her hand out. Raychel stretched up to her.  
"Wait! Raychel!"  
"Zach?" Raychel turned to him.  
"You're not gonna trust that witch, are you? She's a Gerudo! A thief!"  
"You're quick to judge by appearance," the Gerudo said blankly, eyeing him.  
"Raychel! She's a dirty thief! She only wants to get herself out!"  
"She saved me, Zach." Raychel leaned up again and gave the keys to her. Rapidly, the Gerudo freed herself and jumped down to join Raychel.  
"Thanks. Here. Go rescue your fishy friends and I'll get the other two. But you must be silent." The Gerudo gave her back the keys.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'll answer that later. Just hurry before we're caught." She went over to Michael's cage and began to pick the lock with her pocketknife. Raychel went over to Zach and Sofie's cage and began to fumble with the lock.  
"You see? She's not that bad," said Raychel as the lock opened.  
"I still don't trust her. She could just be playing with us." Zach slowly opened his door and jumped out, then turned around to help Sofia out. He turned to Raychel and embraced her happily. " But I'm glad your safe."  
"Are you two all right?"  
"I wanna go home," said Sofia quietly.  
"Sshh..." Zach kneeled down and hugged her.  
"Raychel!"  
Raychel turned and embraced her brother as he ran up to her. "Oh, Michael. I'm so happy..." She looked up again and smiled. "Alanzo!"  
"We may have all reunited, but now we need to get out of here."  
"He's right." The Gerudo peeked around the corner of a cage. "Follow me."  
"Whoa! We don't need your help," retorted Zach.  
"Zach!" Raychel turned to him fiercely.   
"Raychel, she's a Gerudo!"  
"Is there something wrong with Gerudos?" she asked.  
"They're only murderous thieves."   
"Sshh! Someone's coming!" whispered Alanzo. Everyone ducked beneath the carriage and watched as they saw the shadows approach.  
"What the hell happened?" one man said as he kneeled by the unconscious guard.  
"They've escaped!"  
"WHAT!? Oh, man. Lord Nevis is gonna kill us."  
"They can't have gone far! We'll get a search party on the double!"  
Both men left.  
Breathing, Raychel and the others stood up.  
"I know how to get away from here if you'll follow me," the Gerudo said.  
"Do you know where we are?" asked Alanzo.  
"Remotely."  
"Oh, that's going to do a LOT of good," growled Zach.  
"Like you could do any better?" asked Raychel. Zach turned his head. Raychel looked at the Gerudo again. "Are we anywhere near Hyrule Castle?"  
"We're near the forest northwest of the castle. We can take refuge in there. But first, I want my scimitar back."  
"I thought you were going to get us out of here?" asked Zach rudely.  
"That scimitar, Hard Blade, is my weapon that was specially given to me. I refuse to use anything else. Besides, the forest is filled with monsters and we'll need to defend ourselves."  
"We use our fins." Zach folded his arms.  
"I can use my fists," said Alanzo.  
"What about you two?"   
"I can use a sword," said Raychel.  
"You can?" asked Michael with confusion in his eyes. Raychel shot him a look that immediately silenced him. "Uhhh, I can use a bow."  
"Great. You two Zoras and Prince Alanzo." She pointed to the north. "If you go that way, you'll head straight into..."  
"Oh no. We're not going anywhere you tell us unless you guide us, thief," warned Zach.  
"Zachariah, please." Raychel turned around and looked at him sadly. "Please just listen to her. If you won't, then do it for Sofie."  
Zach looked down at his frightened sister, then back at Raychel. He nodded, than turned to the Gerudo.  
"If you go north, you should reach the forest within a half-mile. Inside the forest there will be a river. Stay by the river and wait for us."  
"Thank you." Alanzo rolled up into a ball and started to roll towards the forest. Zach took his sister's hand.  
"If you're lying to us, I will personally slice your wicked face in half." He turned to Raychel. "Be careful, Raych." He turned around and ran towards the forest.  
"All right, then. Follow me, you two." The Gerudo silently crept forward, Raychel and Michael following. "Wait...someone's coming." They ducked behind the carriage and watched as a group of men came rushing forward, Lesotho among them.  
"Who was supposed to be watching them?!" he yelled.  
"Him." A man pointed to the unconscious guard.  
"Shit! Don't just stand around! You two. Go in that direction. You three, check over there..."  
"Now's our chance, while he's yelling orders." The Gerudo and Hylians snuck forward until they reached the camping area. There were a few men still drinking around a campfire. The Gerudo smiled as she saw Hard Blade across from them.  
"Is that your weapon?" asked Raychel.  
"Yes. I'm going to get it. Try to stay silent."  
"Be careful," said Michael.  
The Gerudo turned around and gave Michael a confused look, but went back to getting her weapon. She slowly crept around the campfire, ducking behind logs or rocks when she had a chance. Raychel watched in amazement. The Gerudo walked without sound and with cat-like agility. However, she did it rather slowly, to avoid being caught. It must have taken her years to get it right. After what seemed like an eternity, the Gerudo made it to the tent wall where Hard Blade was. She reached over to grab the scimitar, but stopped. Raychel's and Michael's eyes widened with anxiety.   
The Gerudo was just inches away from grabbing Hard Blade, but she felt something was wrong. It was too easy. She stayed still for a moment. "Merida..."  
"DIE!!"  
The tent wall ripped open and out sprang a woman in tight blue armor and long, wavy blonde hair. Raising her long knife, she went to stab the Gerudo.  
"Hard Blade!!"  
As if by magic, the scimitar flew into the Gerudo's hand and she expertly blocked her attackers constant swipes.  
"Oh no!" Raychel ran forward.  
"Wait! Raych!"  
"Michael! Go to the forest!"  
Michael did as told. Raychel ran towards the Gerudo, but forgot about the other men that were waiting.  
"There she is!"  
"Get her!"  
"Ohh damn!" Raychel picked up the closest sword and stood ready to fight.  
"Oh no! The little cookie has a sword!" mocked one of the men.  
"You're a little young for that, girly!"  
"Here, let me hold that for you!" The men began to approach Raychel.  
"So, how many did you sleep with today, Gerudo?" the armored woman asked in delight.  
"You should talk!" The Gerudo thrust her scimitar forward.  
"You will never be forgiven, you wench!"  
"And neither shall you!" The two continued to duel.  
"Ahhh...ahhhh...help..." Raychel began to back off of her challengers.  
"Don't you wanna fight anymore?"  
"Come on. It won't take long."  
"Ahhh..."  
"Don't be so scared. It isn't gonna..." but the guard never finished his sentence. Out of nowhere, an arrow came sailing into the scene and pierced the man's skull. Quickly, a second arrow followed and found its target in another man's eye. Raychel turned around to see who was doing the shooting.  
"Michael?!"  
"C'mon!"  
"Just a minute!" Raychel ran over to where the Gerudo and the other woman were fighting. She stood and watched the two of them for a quick moment. "STOP!!"  
"What the..." The woman turned to Raychel. As she did, the Gerudo threw her fist into the woman's stomach, causing her to collapse to her knees. The Gerudo raised her scimitar to deliver the final blow.  
"No!" Raychel stopped her.  
"What are you...?"  
"We don't have time, we've made too much noise! We must leave."  
The Gerudo looked down at the woman. "I won't kill you now, Merida, but I'll let you live and remember this moment of your defeat."   
The Gerudo took Raychel's hand and led her over to where the horses were. "This is the quickest way. Hurry and hop on one." The Gerudo mounted a bay-colored horse and Raychel picked a gray one. "Good. Now follow me and don't slow down." The Gerudo immediately put her horse into a gallop, and Raychel did the same to hers. As they approached the forest, Raychel saw her brother running.  
"Michael! Grab my hand!" She reached out a hand. Michael turned around and reached out his as she approached. He jumped as she galloped by and gripped her hand. Raychel struggled as she slowly pulled him up, her horse still galloping.  
"Don't fall behind!" yelled the Gerudo. "We're entering the forest now!  
"Oh no..." Raychel gave one last heave and managed to pull Michael up so that he was sitting behind her. Breathing heavily, Raychel tried to stay right behind the Gerudo, but it was almost too dark. She could only make see the outline of the trees ahead and a few flashes of orange and brown of the leaves. Suddenly, the Gerudo stopped and dismounted, then pointed her horse in another direction.  
"Yah!" The Gerudo slapped the horse and it went galloping off. She nodded to Raychel and Michael, who immediately did the same. "Follow me." She quickly went over to a bed of tall, thick foliage. "Stay here. Go to sleep. We should be fine until morning."  
"What are you going to do?" asked Raychel.  
"Don't worry about me. Just relax."  
Raychel took a few deep breaths, than looked at the Gerudo. "Thank you so very much. Now, please tell me what your name is."  
"I can't, princess. Not until tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Because. Please, now. Just go to sleep."  
Raychel eyed the Gerudo curiously. "Very well. Go to sleep, Michael..." She looked down to see her brother already sleeping. She smiled and lied down next to him and closed her eyes.  
  
***********  
  
"WHAT!!? THEY'VE ESCAPED!!?"  
"I'm sorry, milord..."  
"Don't apologize, Lesotho! Get your men out there and FIND THEM IMMEDIATELY!!"   
"Yes, Lord Nevis."   
Lesotho bowed and left. As he did, two men in armor-like uniforms came in.  
"Milord, we have already sent out search parties in every direction."  
"Good, General Madrid. I want them found, but not harmed in any way."  
"Sir, they are most likely in the forest. Keep in mind that the forest is very big and it may take awhile for us to find them."  
"I don't care how long it takes, Colonel Comoros. I just want them found and found as soon as possible!!"  
"Yes, sir." Both men bowed and left.  
"Maseru!"  
A few moments later, a young man appeared and bowed. "You called, Lord Nevis?"  
"Maseru, find Koror and tell him to stay behind."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but...Koror left with one of the groups."  
"Damn! Well, find that group and tell Koror not to kill anybody!!"  
"Yes, milord." Maseru bowed and left.  
Nevis slammed his fist on the table.  
  
***********  
  
"What happened?!" Zelda's eyes lit up.  
"My queen. My scouts have informed me that the children have escaped their captors and were heading north into the forest."  
"Oh...." Zelda covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at her husband, who was breathing heavily.  
"Do you wish for there to be a search and rescue party?"  
"Yes! Put several together at this moment!" ordered Link.  
"It will be done, sir." The guard bowed and left.   
"Your majesties..."  
Link and Zelda turned to Takuya, who was standing by.  
"If, I may, please, be allowed to lead one of the search parties?"  
"Takuya..." said Zelda.  
"My queen. I am Princess Raychel's sworn guardian. Therefore, I feel responsible for what has happened to her. Please, doing this would be very helpful for me."  
"I think it would be an excellent idea."  
Link and Zelda turned to Impa, who was in the doorway. She nodded at Takuya.  
"He has proven himself to be an magnificent warrior. I feel he is ready for a task like this."  
"Very well, then." Zelda turned to Takuya. "Get a search party out there immediately."  
"Yes, your highness." Takuya bowed and left, with Impa following. Zelda turned to Link and began to cry silently. Link fought back his own tears and embraced his wife.  
"I'm sure they're fine."  
"They have to be Link. They just have to be. If I lose..." Zelda couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't even want to think about it.  
"Takuya."  
"Huh? Oh, Impa. I'm glad that you think I'm ready for something like this..."  
"Why not?" She stopped and looked up at him. "You know what you must do with Raychel." She handed him her knife.   
"Are you sure its time?"  
"When you find her, it will be her time."  
He studied the knife. "I've been waiting for this." He sighed and left.  
  
***********  
  
I had a dream that I could fly...  
I can feel each moment as time goes by...   
We'd never be too far away...  
You would always be here I heard you say...  
  
Raychel yawned and stretched out her arms as she exited her dream of flying people. As soon as she opened her eyes a nut fell from above right in front of her. She widened her eyes and looked up. In the trees was the Gerudo signaling her to keep still. Raychel moved her eyes until she could see Michael. She smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping. Suddenly, she heard the wind of an arrow pierce the sky, and then a gagging noise, and then a thud. The Gerudo silently made her way down and motioned for Raychel get up.  
"Michael. Michael." She shook her brother's shoulders.  
"Wha...."   
"Don't be so lazy! Get up." Raychel took his hand and helped him up. She looked over to where she heard the noises. There was one of the guards, lying dead on his back with an arrow in his heart. The Gerudo, with Michael's bow in hand, went over to him, took the arrow out, and lifted him back onto his horse. She took his sword and sheath, than hit the horse, causing it to canter ahead of them. She then took dead leaves and covered up any blood. Raychel went over to her and held out her hand.  
"To properly introduce myself, my name is Raychel. And that boy back there is my younger brother Michael. Now, would you be so kind as to tell me what your name is?"  
The Gerudo eyed her, than stood up. Raychel almost jumped backwards. She had to be the tallest Gerudo ever! Except the one Gerudo male, Gerudos were usually on the short side. But this young woman was well over six feet tall. She was beautiful, too, though she didn't dress quite like other Gerudos. She had a typical white bikini top, but over that she wore a thick, black wool jacket. Her white pants were tighter-fitting then most Gerudos, and they only went down to her knees. She wore long, heavy black boots instead of the common sleek sandals. Other then that, she looked normal for a Gerudo. Her hair was very short and a thick, deep orange color, her skin a golden bronze, her eyes a stunning chartreuse with a dark outline, and her lips large and white. She had three earrings in each ear, rings on her black-gloved hands and had a gold armlet around each arm and a beautiful gold choker. Her body was slender but strong. She must have been a great warrior.  
"My name?" She began to walk forward, with Raychel and Michael following.  
"Yes. Please tell me your name." She extended her hand towards the Gerudo again.  
The Gerudo paused for a moment. She reached over and shook Raychel's hand. "You can call me Nairobi."  
"Nairobi. That's a beautiful name."  
"I never said that was my name. For now, you can call me that."  
"But...what is your real name?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ahh....ummm...how old are you?"  
"Nineteen."  
"What were you doing in that camp? Why were you captured? Are you of Gerudo noble blood? If you are, then perhaps I might know you?"  
"You ask too many questions."  
"But it never hurts, does it?"  
The Gerudo looked at her again, this time the look was impatient. Raychel decided to ask no more questions about the mysterious woman.  
"If you want to know what I was doing there..."  
"Yes, please!" Raychel shuddered. "Oh, sorry."   
"It's because I killed several of their warriors."  
"Why?"  
"It's a long story."  
"We've got time."  
Nairobi took a deep breath. "In my culture, we have a woman known as the Grand Thief. She is the most talented in all the arts of thievery. She is the most experienced out of all the Gerudos, and the most respected."  
"Are you talking about Nabooru?!" Raychel beamed. "My parents have told me so much about her! She is one of the most amazing people that ever..." Raychel looked at the Gerudo and switched her expression. "I'm...I'm so sorry. Please continue."  
"Yes. Our Grand Thief is Nabooru. She is perhaps the greatest Gerudo that ever lived. Her intelligence far outreaches any of the other women's and her talents are unmatchable. However, time catches up to all of us. Her younger days are gone, but we still respect her with the highest authority. Yet, four of us Gerudos were chosen to be her sworn protectors for the rest of her life. I am one of those four."  
Raychel gasped with excitement. "That must be incredible."  
"It has its ups and downs. Anyway, I was told that a group of rouges had entered Hyrule about a week ago from the ocean at the edge of the wasteland. The Grand Thief put a group together to find out if they had any goods with them, and I was to lead them. Well, what I found...I mean we found, was nothing but trouble. We were caught one morning and I killed several of their men. My bandit friends got away, but..."  
"They didn't come back for you, did they?"  
"...No. They thought I was dead. Which is understandable."  
"No, I don't think it is. I mean, for your own people to betray one of their greatest warriors. Someone like you..."  
"You think I'm a great warrior?"  
"Look at yourself! You saved all of us last night! And you fought off that one woman...what's she all about?"  
"I prefer not to answer that."  
"Oh, okay. Well, the way you fought, the way you walked...you have to be a great warrior! You're one of the best I've ever seen!"  
"There are many Gerudos like me, but thank you for the compliment."  
"Um, is that the whole story, then?"  
"All that I wish to tell you for the moment."  
"Will you tell me more later?"  
"I feel that would be invading my personal life."  
"Oh..." Raychel brushed any stray hairs out of her face. She looked over at the Gerudo again. What a magnificent person! She's so mysterious, but there's something about her that makes me want to be her friend...I've never really met a Gerudo before...I can tell she's hiding something painful within her. An experience, perhaps. Or a memory...I want to be her friend and be there for her...  
"Um, where are we?" Michael spoke up for the first time all morning.  
"We're near the river. A few more minutes' walk and we'll be there."  
"You know, I don't want to complain, but I'm getting hungry."  
"There's some food near the river."  
"You really know a lot about this area, Nairobi. Have you been here before?"  
Nairobi stopped and stared at the ground, then looked up at Raychel. "Yes I have."  
"When?"  
"Did I tell you that you ask a lot of questions?"  
"Yes, and I responded that it never hurts to ask."  
"Have you ever felt that you were intruding one's privacy?"  
"...I'm sorry."  
"That's all right. Let's keep going."  
Raychel didn't ask Nairobi any more questions.  
  
***********  
  
"Is this the river?" asked Michael.  
"Yep."  
"Wow, it's so big!"  
"This river will flow south into Zora River and then to Lake Hylia."  
The trio stood on top of a small cliff overlooking the rushing white river. Raychel breathed calmly as she admired the view. It was early autumn, the leaves turning orange and brown. It was a great site to see.  
"Wait."  
Raychel turned to the Gerudo. "What is it?"  
"There's something down there."  
Raychel looked below the cliffs and turned her head in the direction of the rustling noise. She could see something dusty brown roll out of a cave. The figure then unrolled itself and stood up. Raychel beamed.  
"Alan!"  
The Goron turned his head around quickly and scanned the area.  
"Up here, silly!"  
Alan turned around and looked up the cliff. He smiled and waved his hand at Raychel. She jumped down the cliff as fast as she could and ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Raychel, my heart is overjoyed to see you again."  
"Alan, I'm so glad you're alive."  
"I see. Is your brother here?"  
"He is, and he is well." Raychel looked up at the cliffs. "Don't just stand there! Come down now, Michael! You too, Nairobi!"  
"Who is Nairobi?"  
"She's the Gerudo who saved us!"  
"Wonderful."  
Raychel and Alan watched as the two made their way down the cliffs and over to them.  
"Alanzo, this is Nairobi. Nairobi, this is Alanzo."  
"I am very pleased to meet you, Nairobi. My deepest thanks to you for saving my friends."  
"Pleasures all mine."   
Alanzo reached out a hand to her. Nairobi stared at it for a moment, than half-heartedly shook it.  
"Alanzo, where is..."  
"Raychel! Michael!"  
Both Hylians turned to see Sofia run up to them. She jumped at Raychel, almost knocking her over.  
"Sofie, calm down..."  
"I'm so happy you're alive!" Sofie embraced Raychel tightly. Raychel blissfully pulled the little Zora away from her.  
"Sofie, where's your brother?"  
Sofie turned around and pointed down the river. "He's really sad. Probably cause he's worried about you..."  
"Yeah, I'll go check up on him." Raychel steadily jogged down the river. Sofie turned to the Gerudo and looked up at her.  
"My name's Sofia. You can call me Sofie. What's yours?"  
"Nairobi."  
"My brother hates Gerudos. One time, Gerudos killed a close friend of his. You should stay away from him or he'll kill you."  
Nairobi smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the warning."  
"But I don't hate Gerudos. Mama told me it was bad to hate anyone, but my brother never listens to her anyway."  
"Thanks."  
Sofie smiled and bowed her head.  
Raychel went around a tree and found Zach sitting on a rock next to the river with his head in his hands. She smiled as she made a few steps towards him. She got within ten feet of him and still hadn't noticed her. She stopped and turned her head a little. "Zaaaaaach...Zachariah..."  
The Zora quickly turned his head toward her and stared for a few moments. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out at first. Raychel waved at him.  
"Raychel..." He shook his head and grinned. "Raychel..."  
He stood up as Raychel ran up to him and into his embrace. She let out a deep breath, like she hadn't been breathing since she last saw him.  
"Goddesses, Raychel. I thought I'd never see you again."  
"I'm fine, Zach. Really. But..." She slowly backed out of his arms.  
"What?"  
"You should meet someone. She saved Michael and I."  
Zach shook his head, his smile faded instantly. "No. I'm not going to..."  
"Zach, please."  
"Raychel, you know how I feel about Gerudos!"  
"I understand. But maybe you should put the past behind you."  
"Elise was one of my best friends! I'll never forget what they did to him..."  
"That was long ago, Zach."  
"It doesn't matter, Raych! They still killed him! They tortured him and gave him a long, lingering, very dreadful death!"  
"So you hold a grudge against all Gerudos?"  
"Yeah, I do, because they're all the same."  
"What makes you so sure? Besides, this Gerudo saved my life."  
Zach changed the look on his face and stared at the ground for a moment, then back at Raychel. "All right. I'll meet her."  
Raychel smiled. "Thank you." She turned around and led him to where she and the others were waiting.   
"Zach, this is Nairobi. Nairobi, this is my good friend, Zach."  
Raychel looked back and forth between the Gerudo and the Zora. She had hoped that they would nod, say hi, or shake hands, but all they did was stare into each other's eyes fiercely. They were about the same height, making it seem even more severe. Raychel tensed up as she felt the anger rise in him. Finally, Zach spoke.  
"If you go anywhere near my sister, I'll cut out what little heart you have and stuff it down your throat." He turned and walked to the river. "Hey Sofie! Get over here and help me catch some fish!" He dove under the water.  
Silently, Sofie slowly went over to join her brother.  
Nairobi smiled. "Well, he's pretty tough, isn't he?"  
"I'm sorry, Nairobi. I kinda pressured him into meeting you. I didn't really think he'd react like that. You see, one of his friends was killed by Gerudos, and ever since then he's hated them more then anything. But I thought he'd be over it by now."  
"I understand. Don't worry about me. I'm used to being hated."  
"That's very sad." Michael looked at her from where he was sitting on a stump. "I mean to be put down for your whole life. That's...terrible."  
"It's a tough life. But hey, it's my life and it's what I got to put up with." Nairobi went over to a shrub and began to pick any of the green leaves off. She put one into her mouth and chewed. After giving a weird look, she swallowed. She got up and walked over to Raychel. "You said you were hungry. Eat these." She gave some to Raychel and Michael.  
Raychel looked at Michael and he at her. Together, they placed the thick leaves into their mouths and chewed. Though waxy and gummy, Raychel managed to swallow.  
"What are they?" asked Michael as he smacked his mouth.  
"They're called heather leaves. They're one of the only edible plants that are still alive this time of the year."   
After a few moments of eating, Alanzo called out.  
"Someone's coming from above!"  
"Damn it! Get into the cave, you two." Nairobi ordered. "Raychel, wait."  
"What?"  
"I promised you a sword. Here." Nairobi quickly unbelted the sheath from her waist and handed it to Raychel. "Protect your brother but don't kill yourself."  
"But where are you..."  
"Alanzo, keep an eye on them."  
"What about...."  
"I'm going to see who it is."  
"No, Nairobi, please." Raychel grabbed her arm. The Gerudo gave her a fierce look. "Please, you've already done so much. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please hide with us."  
The rustling of hooves in the leaves grew louder.  
"It's too late now, anyway." The Gerudo looked up the cliff, then back at Raychel. "Let's go."  
Satisfied, Raychel and Nairobi joined Michael and Alanzo in the cave under the precipice. A brief moment later, they could hear a horse on top of the cliff. Raychel stayed as still as she could in the shadows of the cave, trying to listen to what was happening.  
"Do you see them?" someone in the far distance called. Raychel widened her eyes. She knew that voice!  
"No, sir. They're not here."  
Another horse approached the one on top of the cliff. The familiar voice spoke again. "Such a beautiful site, but let's move on." Raychel breathed again as she heard the two horses gallop away. Nairobi dashed out of the cave and looked up. She signaled for the others that it was okay to come out. Michael ran up to his sister.  
"Raychel! Didn't that sound like Takuya?"  
Raychel looked at her brother. "It did, didn't it?"  
"Maybe we can catch up to him?"  
"I wouldn't," Nairobi warned.  
"Yes," Alanzo agreed. "You must not take the risk. We have to move on now."  
"Nairobi, do you know where we are?"  
"Kind of."  
"Do you know how to get back to Hyrule from here?"  
"Yes. But we're taking the scenic route."  
"Why?" asked Michael.  
"If we take the direct route, we head straight into the enemy. It's much safer to go around. Follow me." Nairobi began to walk down the riverside.  
"Wait! We should tell Zach." Raychel went over to the river and dunked her head in and called out his name. It sounded kind of warbled, but Zach heard her and came swimming up to her.  
"What now?"  
"We're moving on." Raychel stood up.  
"I'll swim, thanks." Zach went back under the water.  
"Zach!" Raychel sighed, as she knew it was no use. She turned to the others and followed Nairobi upstream.  
  
***********  
  
Zelda slowly opened the door to Raychel's room. The fire from her candle illuminated a gentle radius of light, while the moonlight soaked through the thin curtains on the other side of the room. She took a deep breath as she walked over to Raychel's empty bed. She put the candle on a nearby nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. She began to smooth the blankets with her hand when she heard someone else come in.  
"Link," she said without even looking up. "Do you remember, when Raychel was a little girl, we used to watch her as she slept?"  
"Yes." He walked over to Zelda and kneeled down beside her. "I remember it like it was only yesterday. You would sing to her, too."  
"She was such an angel..." Zelda took a deep breath. "I would do anything to watch her sleep again, or to sing to her again."  
A few moments of silence passed. Zelda stood up and went over to the balcony. She pulled aside the curtains and opened the glass door and stepped outside. The view was familiar to her. Raychel's room was once her room. She took off her necklace, which had the Triforce on it. She held it in between her hands and began to pray.  
"Din, great Goddess of Power, give them the strength to help them find their way home. Nayru, great Goddess of Wisdom, help them be sensible in their decisions..."  
"Farore, great Goddess of Courage," said Link as he looked at the stars. "Aid them with bravery, as they challenge the world and its enemies, to come back to us."  
"Please...Please watch over our children. All of them..."  
  
***********  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. We have not found them yet."  
"Keep searching!! I want those children! But I want them alive and unharmed! Where are General Madrid and his brother?"  
"They are preparing to get another search team together."  
"Maseru!"  
The young messenger immediately came to Nevis' attention. "Yes?"  
"Tell General Madrid to keep Koror behind. I don't want anyone getting killed."  
"Straight away, sir." Maseru bowed and left.  
Nevis looked at the ground and shook his head. "Lesotho..."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"How could this have happened? Children, mere children, escaping the reign of my greatest warriors? Even Merida got a beating that night."  
"From the Gerudo, sire."  
"Yes. She's been quite a handful, hasn't she? Especially for Merida..." He laughed to himself, than shook his head. "I'll admit it, Lesotho. I'll admit that I wasn't expecting them to be so brazen. But young Raychel...she definitely is Zelda's daughter. I can see it in her face. And her eyes...she must get them from her father." Nevis stood up and walked over to one of the walls and stared at it. "You don't have children, do you, Lesotho?"  
"No sir."  
"Do you ever plan on having any?"  
"I do not know, sir."  
"Well, if you do, keep this in mind." Nevis turned around and faced Lesotho. "Keep in mind that they will become your most valuable riches, worth more than any amount of money ever to be mined." He paused. "But out of all your possessions, they will cost you the most, in money, time, resources, et cetera... Perhaps this is why parents love them so much..."  
"I will remember that, sir, but children are not material possessions. They are living creatures and deserve life as much as we do. And children are innocent of the world around them."  
"Wise in your words, Lesotho, but still, remember what I said. That is all. Keep an eye on the search parties and inform me or have Maseru tell me if anything is found."  
"Yes, sir." Lesotho bowed and left.   
"Nevis...Lord Nevis..."  
Nevis turned and looked around his room. When he saw no one in there, he growled to the ceiling. "You can come out, Tuvula."  
With a wicked snicker, a woman with long, sleek black, braided hair and a smooth black dress materialized. Her dark eyes and lips stood out on her pale face and she wore a long silver necklace.  
"I've been watching you, Nevis..." she teased.  
"And you think you can help?"  
"Oh, indeed."  
"How?"  
"How will you pay me, first?" She stood in front of him and looked deeply into his eyes.  
Nevis rolled his eyes impatiently. "What would you like, witch?"  
"A lot of things..." she cooed. "But, for now, I want the Queen's son when you find him."  
"What do you want him for?"  
"He is...special..." She giggled softly.  
"And how are you going to help me?"  
"I know...their weakness."  
"The children's?"  
"Yes." She hissed her "s".  
"And knowing this weakness will help us capture them?"  
"Oh, indeed. But, I want the boy."  
Nevis looked aside and thought for a moment. "Are you going to harm him?"  
"Depends on how much he can take."  
"I will not allow you to harm him."  
"Oh, it won't be physical...unless he forces me..."  
"Under any circumstances, you are NOT allowed to harm him."  
"Fine! But, I still want him."  
He looked into her eyes. "Deal."  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
"What is the weakness of the children?"  
"Their weakness?" Laughing again, she danced around the room. "You want to know their weakness?"  
"That was the deal, if I remember correctly."  
"And a good memory you have." She slithered over to him and brushed any hair away from his ear and whispered. "Their weakness is...each...other..."  
"Each other?"  
"Yes...if we were to separate them...do you want me to demonstrate?"  
"You cannot harm them."  
"It won't hurt...that much."  
"If any of them has more then a scratch, I will return you to the underworld."  
"Fine! I'll play it your way!" Angrily, she spun in a circle and disappeared.  
Nevis rolled his eyes again.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel followed Nairobi as she led the way through the forest. As Raychel looked around her, she felt like she was in a maze. Everything seemed to lead to a different nowhere. She was tired and hungry, but everyone was.  
She looked over at her brother. "You okay?"  
He hesitated. "Yeah..."  
"Let me know if there's anything wrong, all right?"  
He nodded.  
After a few moments of tedious walking, Nairobi held her scimitar out, signaling them to stop.  
"What is it?" asked Alan.  
"There's something...here..."  
"What the hell!?" Zach angrily got out of the river and looked at Nairobi. "Why are we stopping?!"  
"Be quiet," Nairobi hissed.  
"No! I want to know why we're stopping."  
"I said be quiet."  
"Look Nairobi. I don't know what your shit is, but if you're just stopping for the hell of it..."  
"Zach!" Raychel warned.  
"Raych, she's..."  
"Both of you be quiet!"  
There was silence.  
The fluttering of autumn leaves caused them to startle and look at a nearby shrub. A squirrel quickly hopped away.  
Zach laughed quietly. "A squirrel. You stopped us for a damn squirrel."  
"It could have been anything," said Nairobi frankly.  
"That's not the point. The point is that you freak us all out and waste our time every single instant you hear a little noise coming from three miles away."  
"Would you rather not and take the risk of one of us getting seriously hurt?"  
"From what? Squirrels?"  
"Damn it Zach! You've obviously never been in a forest before. In this season the animals here can see us better then we can see them. And there are a lot of dangerous creatures in this forest!"  
"You're the only dangerous creature in this forest!"  
"Zach, just listen to her," said Raychel.  
"Why? All she ever does is lead us around in circles. I doubt she even knows where we are any more!"  
"And you do?" Nairobi retorted.  
"I never said I did."  
"You act like it."  
"I'm just saying that every time you hear a leaf fall to the ground we all have to stop and wait half an hour to make sure there's nothing there."  
"Look. I've been through here before and you haven't. I know what to expect and you don't."  
"And what do you expect?"  
"I expect a fight."  
"Then you'll get one now!"  
He ran up to her and went to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and knocked the side of his face with her palm, then twisted his arm behind his back.  
"No! Zach!" yelled Sofie.  
"Stop that! Both of you!" yelled Raychel. "Nairobi let him go!"  
Nairobi threw Zach out of her hold. He turned around and stared at her, touching were she had hit him.  
"Zach!" Sofie ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Now come on you two. Don't fight..." said Alan, a bit annoyed.  
"Why not? She's a stupid Gerudo, isn't she? They're always looking for fights." He pushed Sofie away. She looked confused and hurt.  
Nairobi only stared at him.  
"What? Are you too good for words now, too?"  
"Zach! Stop!" yelled Alan.  
"Or are you too good for all of us?"  
"Zach! Enough!"   
"No, Raychel. Let him insult me." Nairobi looked fiercely into his eyes. "Is that all you got?"  
"Hell no! You think you can take anymore?"  
"Bring it on, bastard."  
"What did you call me?"  
"This senseless fighting is getting us nowhere!" scolded Alan.  
"I didn't stutter. You know what I called you."  
"Both of you! Stop this!" yelled Raychel. They ignored her.  
"So the bitch thinks she's got what it takes."  
"And you think you can deal it out?"  
"Hell I know I can!"  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
"You guys! Stop it!" yelled both Raychel and Alanzo.  
Michael shook his head. He blinked his eyes as he turned to a bush. He screamed. A gigantic dog-like monster jumped out at him and knocked him to the ground snapping at his arm that he held out to protect his face.  
"Michael!!" yelled Raychel.  
Nairobi quickly ran at the beast, her scimitar out. It turned to her and growled fiercely. Michael quickly slipped away from the beast, his arm bleeding. The creature turned to him, baring his teeth. Nairobi ran in front of Michael and held out Hard Blade. The beast grunted several times, ready to pounce.  
"Earth Blade!" She raised her scimitar, than slammed it into the ground. A ripple of dirt shot up underneath the creature. It howled and ran away. Nairobi turned to Michael. His mouth had a little blood trickling from it and there were a few scratches on his body, but his arm had been bitten deeply and pulsed with blood. Raychel kneeled beside him and hugged him.  
Nairobi was about to say something, but a howl sounded in the background. They all looked around cautiously, watching slowly as a pack of the dog-like monsters surrounded them.  
"Oh, shit, this isn't good..." said Nairobi as she held out Hard Blade.  
Raychel unsheathed her sword. "Think we can beat them all?"  
"I don't know, just stay on your guard."  
"Alanzo! Try to get Sofie and Michael to safety," said Zach.  
"But how? They're everywhere!"  
Nairobi quietly eyed the creatures. They all appeared to be huddling together. After a few growls, they jumped and ran towards Michael.  
"NO! Michael!" yelled his sister.  
"Light Blade!" Nairobi held up her scimitar with both hands. It began to glow a blinding white color, causing everyone to squint. The light concentrated into the scimitar. Nairobi swung it across, causing a disk of light to shoot out at the creatures. As it hit them, their bodies began to spark and illuminate. When the light faded they fell to the ground, dead.  
Nairobi did a quick counting. "There should have been one more..." She turned to Raychel. "It's behind you!"  
She turned as the creature jumped. Raychel was about to swipe it as it came at her, but something deep down held her back.  
"Raychel!!" Nairobi thrust her scimitar into the creature's stomach. She pushed it to one side but it still charged and snapped at her. Nairobi was forced to pull Hard Blade out of the creature, but it didn't seem to weaken it at all. Nairobi kept it at bay for a little while, but the creature went back to Raychel.  
"Look out! It's coming your way again!" yelled Nairobi.  
Raychel held her sword steady as the creature charged. She couldn't move.  
"No!" Zach slashed his fin across the beast's face, sending blood flying but not the creature. Instead, it quickly recovered and leaped on Zach, sending him to the ground.   
"No! Zach!" Raychel yelled.  
"Yah!" Nairobi ran at full speed and jumped at the creature. She pushed it off Zach and rolled back onto her feet.  
"Ice Blade!" She held her scimitar up in the air. A small blue light began to shine. Nairobi swung Hard Blade down and quickly and the blue light shot forward, surrounding the creature in a case of ice. After a few quick breaths, she turned to Raychel.  
"Who taught you how to use a sword?"  
"My father..."  
"Your father, huh? I suggest you take his advice next time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Damn it, Raychel! You just stood there. What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten your self killed for Din's sake!"  
"I...I...I don't know..."  
"Well she's not a murderer like you, thief," Zach retorted.  
Nairobi took a deep breath as she looked at Zach. "You shouldn't talk. You don't have any clue how to fight either."  
"Don't start this again!" yelled Alan. They ignored him.  
"You wanna fight? You wanna fight? I can show you a damn good fight!"   
"Michael!" Raychel ran over to him. Zach, Alan and Nairobi stopped fighting and watched.  
"Are you all right?"  
"No! Don't you get it?!" he yelled them. They all jumped at his sudden anger.  
"What do you mean, Michael?"  
"We're too busy squabbling like cuccos amongst ourselves that we don't even notice or care that danger is right around the corner! Don't any of you realize that there are people out there who want us dead, but we're more likely to kill ourselves first!"  
They all looked down at the ground. Michael wiped the blood away from his mouth and continued. "Are we, ourselves, really the enemy?"  
"Michael..." sighed Raychel.  
"Forget it." He turned around and stormed off. Alan followed him.  
"Michael!"  
It was too late. He was already gone. Raychel looked at the ground.  
Nairobi stayed silent. Zach stood directly in front of her.  
"You may think you're the top bitch now, but we'll see through your plans, so you better watch your back thief." He went into the river with Sofie following.  
Raychel went over to Nairobi. "I'm sorry, I thought..."  
"No, don't worry about it. I'm used to it."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Let's just keep going."  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about your weapon."  
"Hard Blade?"  
"Yeah, where did you get it?"  
"I found it in an underground shrine about five years ago."  
"Wow! You've had it a pretty long time."  
"Yeah."  
"You said it was given to you. How so?"  
"Well, a sign said that one with a heart of love would be able to pull it free. I just went up to it and pulled. It came out."  
"So that means you have a heart of love?"  
"I don't know. I usually don't believe things like that. I think I was just lucky."  
"It's an amazing scimitar. It comes when you call it and it does magical tricks, too."  
"I've been using it ever since I found it. Now it's kinda like my buddy. I'm sure you have a favorite weapon, right?"  
"Yeah, I know how that is. Like bonding with material items. Like what little children do." She shrugged.  
"I love this thing." She kissed Hard Blade. "I'll never give it up."  
Raychel smiled wryly. "We should find my brother and Alan."  
"It's not really your fault, Alan," said Michael as he washed his face and arm in the river.  
"I know, but I don't like to fight like that. I usually try so hard to avoid it."  
"We really shouldn't be fighting at all. It's what our enemy wants."  
"That's very factual."  
"Bickering like this only distracts us from our goal." He continued cleaning his wounds.  
There were a few moments of silence before Alan spoke up.  
"My, what a peculiar bird."  
"Where?"  
"Across the river. It's white, but it looks like a crow."  
Michael looked up. He widened his eyes as he saw the white crow drink from the river. She peered up and stared at him. After a loud caw, she flew away.  
"Purple stripes! Did you see that Michael? It had purple stripes on its wings!"  
"Yeah..." He didn't know what else to say.  
"Hey, you two," said Raychel as she walked up to them. "Are you all right, Michael?"  
Reluctantly, he nodded. His arm had stopped bleeding.  
"We're going to continue upstream. Follow me." Nairobi once again led the group onward.  
  
***********  
  
Link and Zelda stared into the calm fire. There was nothing else to do. Except wait.   
"Link..."  
"Yes?"  
Zelda half-smiled. "Do you remember when I first told you I was pregnant with Raychel?"  
"That seems like so long ago..."  
"You nearly flipped."  
"Yeah..." He almost laughed.  
"After she was born...to hold her in my arms was...the most beautiful thing I had ever experienced."  
"Yes. A new life...was in our hands."  
"A life...something that takes years to put together..." She shook her head. "Can be destroyed in an instant." She began to cry.  
"Zelda..." He hugged her tightly. "They'll come home, Zelda. I know they will. They'll come back home..."  
  
***********  
  
Three days...  
Raychel could barely put one foot in front of the other. They had been walking for three straight days without so much as a five-minute break. Although the Zora siblings usually swam, Zach and Nairobi had been fighting whenever they were in eyesight of each other. Raychel, Alan, Michael, and Sofie usually stayed far away until their bickering ended, but Michael never said anything else about their fighting. They didn't have much food except for heather leaves and the fish Zach and Sofie caught...if they had even caught any. Raychel looked behind her to see her brother not faring any better then herself.   
"C'mon, Michael. Keep it up."   
"Raych...do you have any clue where we are?"  
"I wish. I really wish I did."  
"Do you think Nairobi even knows where we are?"  
"Well, we've been following her, so I hope so."  
There were a few more moments of silence when they came into a clearing that overlooked a cliff with a rope-and-wood bridge that led to the other side and next part of the forest. Nairobi went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The river flowed downstream, but they had to continue upstream.  
"Hey, Raych!"  
Raychel went over to the edge and peered over. Far below were Zach and Sofia on the bank of the river looking up at them.  
"There's a fork in the river up ahead!!" he yelled loudly. "Which way should we go!? Northern stream or southern stream!?"  
"Go south!" shouted Nairobi.  
"I wasn't asking you, thief!!"  
"Zachariah! Do as she says and go south!!" scolded Raychel.  
"See you later! We're going to swim up ahead!"   
"Zach!"  
Before Raychel could say anymore, Zach and Sofie went into the water and began swimming upstream.  
"Let's hurry." Nairobi went up to the narrow bridge and inspected it. She jiggled it a few times. "It's old, but sturdy."  
"What about Alanzo? How's he going to get across?"  
"Do not worry, Raychel." The Goron went over to the edge of the cliff and began to climb down. "Rocks are my specialty. I will see you on the other side, all right?"  
"Be careful, my friend."  
Alan nodded and began to climb down the cliff. Nairobi placed one foot on the bridge and began to cross it, stopping every now and then to make sure it was safe. A few minutes later she made it to the other side and turned around. "It's okay, you two! You can cross it! But only one at a time!"  
"Go, Michael." Raychel urged her brother to cross the bridge. He managed to get across half of it, but then he looked down at the river below him. Then he turned around at Raychel.  
"Michael! What are you waiting for! Cross the other half!"  
"Raychel, the board. If I move another inch, the board below will collapse."  
"Nonsense! Nairobi crossed it fine! You can do it, Michael!"  
"No, Raych, you can't see it from there, but there is something here..."  
"What, Michael? What is it?" She stepped on the bridge.  
"No, Raychel!" called Nairobi.  
"Raychel, stay back!" yelled Michael in a scared tone as he looked below him. A few long moments later, the board beneath him broke through. He went to grab the rope and caught it with one hand.  
"Michael!!"  
"Raychel, stay back!" ordered Nairobi.   
"No!" Raychel began to run across the bridge. She only got onto the third board when it, too, crumpled beneath her feet. She reached over and grabbed the edge of the cliff below the bridge. She turned around to see Michael dangling from the rope.  
"Michael, be strong!!" yelled Raychel.  
"No! Stop! Leave me alone!!" Michael shook his head back and forth quickly as if something was trying to poke his eyes.  
"Michael! What are you doing!?"  
"Go AWAY!!" His hand began to slip.  
"Michael! Be careful!"  
"Please! Just LEAVE...ME...ALONE!!!!"  
He lost his grasp and began to fall into the river, screaming. There was a splash, but he didn't resurface.  
"NOO! Michael!"  
"Shit!" Nairobi began to climb down her part of the cliff, but it was too steep. She would have fallen herself if it weren't for her gripping boots. Even though her side was nearly as steep, Raychel began to advance down, switching from climbing to jumping to slipping against her will. She lost her footing and fell the last ten feet and landed roughly on the crunchy, leafy ground, but picked herself up and began to run downstream, opposite of their planned route.   
"Michael!!" She sprinted alongside the river, looking for any signs of where he was. She couldn't see him anywhere. She continued to move down the river, slowing up a little bit with every step. Even if she saw him, she figured she wouldn't be able to keep up with the rate of the river. Out of breath, she decelerated to a stop. She rested her hands on her knees and tried to hold back her tears. Unable to, she sluggishly walked over to a tree and fell beside it, then began to cry.   
"Michael...no...why...."  
She realized that she was alone. No one, not even Nairobi, had heard her or seen her run away. She didn't know how long she would be by herself, but prayed that it wouldn't end this way.  
"Oh, Michael..."  
  
**********  
  
"Not too far, Sofie. We have to wait for Raychel and the others!"  
"But Zach, why are they taking so long?"  
"I don't know..." Zach looked downstream. He and Sofie had been waiting for two hours for them to come. It was getting darker by the minute. Surely he hadn't swum that far ahead of them, had he?  
"Zach! I'm going into the forest to look for them!"  
"Stay within my sight, Sofie! I don't want you to get lost, too."  
"Do you think they ARE lost?"  
"I don't know...I'll bet that bloody thief has something to do with this..."  
"Uh, Zach..."  
"Sofie, leave me alone! I'm upset."  
"Zach..."  
"Sofie! Shut your mouth!"  
"ZACH!!"  
"What the hell did I..." Zach turned around to see a pack of wolfos looking at them with hungry eyes. A few of the wolfos had Sofie separated from Zach and where forcing her to go deeper into the forest. "Sofie!" He went to run forward, but one of the beasts growled and snapped at him.  
"Zach! Help me!" She was nearly out of sight.  
"Sofia!" Taking a deep breath, he ran as fast as he could through the line of wolfos, but a few of them jumped on him and dragged him to the ground with their razor-like teeth. Fighting back the pain, he stabbed one with his fin. As it howled its last breath, another wolfos jumped in its place. Zach continued to slash at his predators, but whenever one died another came and took its place. Zach's eyes filled with ravenous stares, glowing teeth, and hungry snaps as he closed them for what he thought would be the last time.  
Suddenly, a gust of powerful wind blew the wolfos off of him. Zach quickly opened his eyes and sat up.   
"Alanzo!"  
"Stay still, Zachariah!" The creatures began to jump at the Goron, but were no match for his mighty strength. One swipe killed them instantly. Moment by moment the growls quieted, until those that were left ran back into the forest. Alanzo turned around to the Zora. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah..." He quickly turned his head around and looked back at the forest. "But Sofia..."  
"Where is your sister?"  
"Oh Goddesses!" He went to stand up, but soon after fell to his knees.  
"Zach!" The Goron went over to the Zora and looked at him. "You are injured in many places, Zachariah. You must rest."  
"But Sofie..."   
A wolf howled in the distance.  
"Sofie!!" Taking a last breath, Zach fainted. Alanzo kneeled down and picked him up, then carried him over to the river.  
  
**********  
  
Sofie looked at her predators with tears in her eyes. She had never been so scared! What did these creatures want? They had backed her up to a tree and had been barking and growling at her for the last few minutes. One of them was pacing back in forth in front of her, obviously getting ready to jump at her. Sofie crouched down as she saw the wolfos run straight towards her. She screamed when it pounced at her.  
"Thunder Blade!!"  
Out of the branches above, a scimitar came straight down and jabbed into the wolfos, electrocuting it and killing it. Nairobi jumped from the trees and pulled her scimitar free, then pointed it out at the other wolfos in a deadly pose. As if they could sense her intentions, the wolfos began to go back into the woods. Nairobi lowered her weapon and turned to Sofie, who was stuck to the tree in fright and crying. Nairobi walked up to the Zora and kneeled in front of her.  
"You okay, princess?"  
After a few sniffs, Sofie managed to talk. "I guess so." She turned to the Gerudo with large eyes. "You saved my life."  
"So I did."  
"Thank you!" Sofie threw her arms around Nairobi, and Nairobi gently hugged her back. Sofie pulled away and looked at her. "Have you seen Zach?"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Do you think he's okay?"  
"I'm sure he is."  
"I'm tired."  
"Poor thing. We'll find a place to spend the night, okay?"  
"I wanna find Zach."  
"We'll do that too." Nairobi smiled at the Zora. Sofie, choking back her tears, smiled back and nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Raychel swallowed the mucus that had accumulated in her throat. Opening and blinking her eyes several times, she examined her surroundings. It was gray and slightly foggy, a common autumn morning. Many leaves had fallen the night before, and she brushed off those that had landed on her and stood up. She stared down the river with a look of hopelessness.   
"I'm so sorry Michael. I am so very sorry..." She buried her head in a hand, but didn't weep. She felt all her tears had already been cried. Looking down the river one last time, she turned around and headed upstream.  
She felt she had been walking for only a few minutes when she found herself back at where the bridge was. She looked around but didn't see anyone. The weather had cleared up and seemed almost cheery. It would be the perfect day for a horse ride through the field. She leaned up against the rock cliff and stared at the river solemnly.   
"Raychel!"  
Raychel took a quick breath and looked upstream. She saw two familiar figures quickly running towards her.  
"Oh...Zach! What happened?" She ran up to him and into his arms. "Why do you have so many scratches?"  
"No, Raych! You tell me what happened! Where have you been?" He wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.  
"Zach...its Michael."   
"Where is he?"   
"I think...I think he's dead." Raychel turned her face and didn't look into his eyes.  
"Raychel..." Alanzo reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Goddesses...how?" asked Zach.  
"The bridge." Raychel spoke in broken sentences between sobs. "The bridge. It...it gave away...beneath him. He fell...into the river. I couldn't...I couldn't keep up...I didn't see him..." She stopped and took a deep breath.  
"I'm so sorry." He paused. "Raychel..."  
"What is it?"  
"...I have a feeling Sofie's dead, too."  
"Oh no...don't say that..."  
"We were attacked by a pack of wolfos last night."  
"No..."  
"I would have been dead, too, if it wasn't for Alan here. But..." He shook his head.   
"Zach..." Raychel hugged him tightly. Alanzo embraced both of them with his arms as they cried.  
After they pulled away from each other, Zach looked into Raychel's eyes. "Do you want me to look for your brother's body in the river?"  
"Oh, I don't know how far downstream it is..."  
"It won't take me very long to swim downstream."  
"Zach, you don't have to..."  
"It would be easier for you if you knew whether or not your brother was alive, right?"  
"It would be easier. Did you want us to look for Sofie?"  
Zach nodded.  
"Alright. Be careful."  
Raychel slowly nodded. They hugged one last time before they separated.  
"Are you ready to move on, Raychel?"  
"Yes, Alanzo. Let's go." She walked up next to him as he put his arm around her shoulder and continued upstream.  
  
**********  
  
"This. This is where I found Zachariah." Alanzo looked at the ground. There was still some blood on the leaves and dead wolfos lying around. Raychel shook her head.  
"I can't believe all this happened..."  
"We must move on, Raychel."  
"I know. Things happen. We can't change them once they've happened."  
Alanzo started walking into the forest with Raychel following. They came to a tree and saw another dead wolfos beside it.   
"Wonder what happened here..." Raychel breathed. "Sofie couldn't have done this, could she?"  
"No. She's only a little girl. Her fins probably aren't that sharp yet."  
"But, the blood is kinda fresh. It had to happen last night..."  
"It did."  
Raychel and Alanzo turned around to see Nairobi...with Sofie by her side.  
"Sofie!" Raychel quickly went up to the little Zora and hugged her. "Sofie, you're alive."  
"She saved me."  
"Who?"  
Sofie grabbed onto Nairobi's hand and looked up at the tall Gerudo. Raychel stood up.  
"You saved her?"  
Nairobi nodded.  
"Zach will be happy. I hope..." Raychel looked at the ground.  
"Where's Michael?" Sofia asked innocently. Nairobi looked into Raychel's face with worry.  
"I think he drowned in the river."  
Nairobi breathed out. Sofie wrapped her arms around Raychel's waist.  
"Are you okay?" asked Nairobi.  
"Zach's in the river looking for the body. I'll be fine if he finds his body."  
"I understand. I know what it's like to lose a sibling."  
"It's terrible."  
"Yes. It is."  
Raychel shook her head. "I wonder if he's found anything..."  
"If we were to go back to the river, Zachariah may be there." said Alanzo.  
"We'll go back, then." Raychel started to make her way to the river with the others following.  
When they got there, Raychel walked down to the bank and sat down. She peered down the river, but didn't see anything. She sighed.  
"Raych?"  
Raychel turned her head to the other side. "Zach?"  
"I'm sorry...I couldn't find anything."  
"Hey Sofie!"  
"What?!"  
"ZACH!" Sofie ran full speed and jumped into the river to join her brother. Raychel smiled.  
"Sofie! Oh thank mighty Nayru!" Zach choked back his tears as he held her close. He pulled her away and looked at her. "You're not hurt, are you?"  
"No. But you...you have so many scratches."  
"I'm fine, Sofie, I'm fine." He took her into his arms again. "I'm just...I'm so relieved that you're alive."  
"Nairobi saved me."  
"Who?"   
Sofie turned around and pointed at the Gerudo. "She saved my life."  
Zach looked up at Nairobi...with a look that could kill. Raychel watched in caution as he made his way out of the water and towards her. She got up and quickly went over to Zach.  
"Zach..."  
"Stay outta the way, Raych."  
"No, Zach..."  
He pushed her aside and went up to Nairobi and stared at her in the eyes. He spoke quietly. "I told you not to go near my sister."  
"Your welcome."  
"You damn bitch. How dare you have the nerve to go near her?"  
"You really think I'm after your sister?"  
"Why wouldn't you be?"  
"Zach, she saved her life!" Alanzo shouted.  
"What the hell do you know?!"   
"Now that I think about it, you never thanked me for saving your life."  
"I shouldn't have to. You didn't give a damn about my sister!"  
"But if not for me, what would your sister be doing now?"  
"Just shut your trap, Alanzo!" He turned to Nairobi again. "I really don't owe you anything. You told us you knew where we were. But if you knew where we were, then why the hell aren't we in Hyrule yet?"  
"You should know. There's more to the river than the water, isn't there? Likewise, there's more to the forest then the trees."  
"Are you now saying you don't know where we are?"  
"Zach, you're being outlandish."  
"Shut up Raychel," he snapped fiercely.  
Raychel widened her eyes. He had never spoken to her like that before! She turned to look at Alanzo, but he was gone!   
"Hey, guys, where's Alan?"  
"Who gives a damn!?" Zach still stared Nairobi. "I don't know what you're up to, thief, but I don't like it. Or you. The only reason I'm letting you live is for Raychel." Zach turned around and walked toward the river. "Let's go, Sofie."  
"Zach, where are you going?" asked Raychel nervously.  
"I'm outta here, Raych. I don't want to be anywhere near that bitch, and I don't want my sister near her, either."  
"Zach, she saved me."  
"I don't care, Sofie. She's a Gerudo. You can't trust any of them." He looked at Raychel. "Take care of yourself."  
"Zach, don't leave me."  
"Sorry." He pushed Sofie into the river, than followed her.  
Raychel sighed and shook her head. "Nairobi, I'm...Nairobi?"  
The Gerudo was walking into the woods. Raychel ran to catch up to her.  
"Nairobi! Where are you going?"  
"I don't know. Wherever I want."  
"But, what about Hyrule?"  
"What about it?"  
"I thought you were gonna take us home."  
"I thought so, too. Seems like no one wants to go home anymore."  
"Don't you want to go home?"  
"Not really."  
Raychel stopped. "Then where are you going?"  
"I said I didn't know."  
"Do you know the way back to Hyrule?"  
"Follow the river upstream. There's a village ahead. I'm sure they'll know how."  
"So you're leaving me, too?"  
"Temporarily." Nairobi turned around. "We may meet again, princess. Until then, be careful." Raychel watched as Nairobi made her way further into the forest until she was out of sight.  
"I'm all alone again..."  
  
**********  
  
"Michael..."  
He groaned.  
"Michael..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you all right?"  
"Wha..." Michael opened his eyes to see Raychel's face above his. "Raychel?"  
"I'm so happy I found you. You're alive. I'm so grateful."  
"Raychel how did you..." Michael shook his head. "I don't get it." He looked around. It was early dusk, the golden glow of the sun matching that of the leaves. He stared at Raychel again. "Where are we?"  
"We're safe, dear brother. Nothing can harm us."  
"I'm not sure I believe that."  
Raychel lowered her head and frowned. "Why?"  
"It's just...not right. Something's wrong."  
"What is it?"  
Michael breathed for a few moments. In a sudden motion, he reached out and slapped his sister hard across the face, then quickly backed off.  
Raychel touched the spot where he hit her. "Ah! You're going to pay for that, you little brat."  
"Just shut up, witch. You can't fool me!"  
"So, you still have the eyes..." Tuvula swayed her hand and changed into herself.  
"You think I couldn't see through your disguise?"  
"To tell you the truth, boy, I didn't think you could."  
"You underestimate me."  
"You do know who I am, don't you?"  
"You want to take me away."  
"I want to take you back home, Michael. It would be a sign of gratitude for me saving your life from the river, and the many other things I've done for you. Your time here is up, anyway."  
"NO!" he shouted loudly. "Besides, it was you who caused those monsters to attack and that bridge to give way, wasn't it? I don't owe you anything."  
"You owe me your life and your learning! Don't make this anymore difficult! Come with me now!"  
"I'm not going with you! Leave me alone!" Michael quickly got up and ran away.  
Tuvula smirked as she saw him run. "It comes to all of us eventually, Michael. No matter how far or fast you run, I will find you, my boy. For now, I'll wait..."  
A crow sounded in the background.   
  
**********  
  
Raychel stared at the fire she had built. She gazed at the sparks flying from the ash-covered sticks and listened to the cracks of the wood being broken. She knew she shouldn't have built a fire, but she was cold and lonely and needed something to keep her company. She tried hard to think of how this had all happened, but also tried not to think of it. All she knew was that she didn't know anything. Breathing deeply, she began to doze off...  
Then she heard it.  
It was a familiar melody, one she had heard recently, but now it was being hummed. She turned in the direction of the sound and gaped open her mouth. In the distance she saw someone coming closer. She slowly began to smile as she saw the outline of her brother and the sound of his voice becoming clearer. When he came into view, she was relieved that he wasn't even hurt in any way, shape, or form. Still humming he sat down beside her. He soon finished his song and looked at her with a smile.  
"Oh, Michael..." She leaned over and embraced him protectively. "I was so scared...so scared I'd never see you again..."  
"I'm all right, Raychel. I'm all right." He pulled away from her. "Where is everyone else?"  
Raychel took a deep breath. "They got into a fight and left."  
"They left you by yourself?"  
"We all left each other."  
"NO!" Michael stood up and looked around frighteningly. "That's just what they want! They're gonna come for us if we don't stay together."  
"Who?"  
"Who do you think!?" Michael took a short walk around the campfire. He kneeled down right beside her and stared directly into the fire for a while. A crow sounded in the background.  
"Michael, what are you doing?"  
He didn't answer her. He only looked into the fire, beads of sweat forming from the heat.  
"Michael..." Raychel went to stand up, but turned suddenly when she heard someone coming. She watched cautiously as the person approached, then breathed out and smiled as Alanzo appeared through the trees.  
"Forgive me, Raychel."  
"No, Alan. It wasn't your fault at all." She turned to Michael and grinned. Michael stood up and smiled at Alan.  
"Your brother! He is all right?"  
"Yes, Alan. I am fine."  
"My heart is overjoyed! I am glad you are alive and are well."  
"Thank you. I'm happy to see you, too."  
"Have none of the others come back?"  
"Not yet."  
"I'm very sorry for leaving you, Raychel. I just couldn't put up with the fighting any longer." He sat down in front of the fire next to her.  
"I understand. It's hard...it's very hard. For me, too." They stared into the fire for a few silent moments. The crow cawed again.  
"Sis, some people are coming."  
"Huh?" Her and Alanzo looked up to see Zach and Sofie approach from one side, and Nairobi from the other.  
"Raych, I..."  
"Hey, I..."  
Zach and Nairobi caught eyes and exchanged glances. There were a few instants of hush, than Zach stepped forward towards Nairobi. She watched him like a hawk as he came near.   
"I just want to say..." He looked into her eyes with regret. "I'm sorry." He turned to Raychel and Alan. "To all of you. I'm really sorry. I know I was being a quite the bastard earlier today, and before, but I was so upset over what's been happening the past few days." He turned to Nairobi again. "Will you forgive me?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. I comprehend. And I'm sorry, too."  
"Thank you for saving my sister. I really owe you something. I'll try my best to repay you for that someday, even though it may be next to impossible." He turned to Alanzo. "I'm really grateful that you were there for me, even though I didn't act like it. I hope you forgive me."  
"I forgive you, Zachariah."  
"Hey, it's Zach, all right? No more of this 'Zachariah' crap," the Zora said with a smile. He turned to Raych to see Michael sitting next to her. His eyes bulged. "Michael! Oh my goddesses you're alive!"  
"So, you survived the river? I'm impressed." The Gerudo nodded.  
"Yeah, well..." Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was lucky."  
"Oh, I don't care how you endured." Raychel brought her brother in closer. "You're alive, that's all that matters."  
"And we're back together again." Alan looked around at the others.  
"This time, let's try and stay together." Raychel suggested. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Hey, Sofie. Go bring us some food."  
"All right!" Sofie ran to the river and pulled up a branch with several fish hanging from it.  
"You caught fish?" Raychel beamed.  
"Yeah, we found a small school. Thought it might be a nice change from heather leaves and moss and algae."  
"You have no clue! Let's eat!"   
  
**********  
  
"The bridge is down, sir."  
"Do you think the children would have done this to keep us from coming after them?"  
"I don't think so. This bridge was old." Colonel Comoros surveyed the area. It was midday gray, and there was no evident sign except the bridge that the children had passed through here. They were trying to get to the other side, no doubt, but if he wanted to follow them he'd have to go back and take the low road down to the river. "Move out, men."  
"Where are we going, Colonel?"  
"Back down. To the river, men."  
The soldiers turned their horses around back to the forest when Comoros looked up to see Takuya and his search party ride into the same clearing. There were a few moments of uneasy staring until Comoros spoke up.  
"Well, if it isn't her majesty's secret service out going for a walk."  
"Hm. I see there are a few pigs and one fat cow in our path, men," replied Takuya slyly.  
"What did you call me!?"  
"Who's hungry?"  
"Kill them!!"  
"Eat up, boys!"  
Drawing swords, the two parties attacked each other. Takuya went straight for Comoros, killing the guards that stood in his way. Takuya dismounted his horse and held out his sword at the Colonel. Smiling, he got off his horse and also withdrew his sword.  
"Why waste your young life? You are only a boy."  
"It has something to do with honor and loyalty."  
"And with taking away one's life?"  
"If it comes to that."  
"Let us begin."  
They held their swords tip to tip, their faces eye to eye. After a few moments of intense staring, Comoros turned around and rapidly mounted his horse, galloping it back into the forest. Takuya was left in awe and disgust as the fighting continued around him.   
  
**********  
  
"Two days..."  
"What Raychel?"  
"We've been traveling together for two days, Alanzo." She looked at the others. "We haven't fought once."  
Everyone nodded as they looked at the fire.  
"But...you know..." Raychel shook her head.  
"What is it, Raych?" asked Sofie excitedly.   
"No, it's...kinda...I don't know."  
"C'mon, tell us." Nairobi urged.  
"Don't keep secrets, Raych," Zach teased.  
"Well, we...we've been traveling together, but...we don't know each other."  
"What do you mean?" asked Michael.  
"Well, we've never really had a...group discussion or anything. Just so that we know each other a little better."  
"Are you suggesting something, Raychel?" Alanzo asked.  
"Well, I was thinking...now, don't make fun of me. I was thinking that we could share each other's dreams. You know, what our goal in life is. Or something that we want to achieve or have." Raychel laughed to herself. "I know, it sounds kind of childish, but, just so that we get to know about each other a little more."  
"No, not at all. I think it's a great idea," said Nairobi.  
"Yeah." Zach nodded. "I don't mind."  
"All right, Zach. You go first." Raychel smiled.  
"Well," He sat up straight. "My dream is...gee, I never really thought about it before. I'm the prince, so I'm going to inherit the Zoran throne, but..." He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
"Come on, Zach." joked Raychel.  
"Don't be shy, Zach. You can tell us," said Alanzo.  
"Come on, Zachy! I wanna hear!" Sofie leaned close to her brother.  
Zach took a deep breath. "Okay. My dream is to have a family."  
"Just...a family?" Nairobi responded, still curious.  
"Well, a good one, of course. You know, find a lady I really love, have some kids...oh by Din's fire, I can't believe I'm saying this."  
"Why?" asked Raychel with a big smile. "Are you embarrassed or something?"  
"I've never said that to anyone before. I've never told anyone that."  
"Well, you said it now. Do you feel better?" asked Alanzo.  
"Yeah..." Zach nodded. "I do feel better. A lot better, actually."  
"All right." Raychel nodded. "How about you, Alanzo? What's your dream?"  
"Hmm." The Goron crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "To start, you all know that my older brother is the Goron Chief, and that many people look up to him, right?"  
"Go on," said Raychel.  
"Well, I hope someday that my brother will turn to me for advice, and others as well. I wish to be as important a person as he is, and have people look up to me. I want to be an intelligent being, and to help people by showing them what life is really all about."  
"What do you think life's about?" asked Nairobi.  
"Well, there are many points of view. Different people have different ideas. Some say that life only started when they came into it and ends when they leave it. Others say that life always existed even before they knew it. Some believe that they are their own being, while others think we exist in the mind of a higher being."  
"Wow." Zach was surprised. "I've never really thought about life before..."  
"Yeah. You have a very disparate way of thinking, Alan," commented Nairobi.  
"I don't understand," said Sofie, disappointed.  
"You will, dear Sofia," said Alanzo. "You are still young. You must never tire of the world around you."  
"Okay."  
"Maybe you should teach me some philosophy, Alan. My mother would like that." Raychel laughed. Alan shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Raychel turned to Nairobi. "Your turn."  
Nairobi sighed. "My dream..." She looked up at the sky, then down at the others. "Well, my friends," she smiled at them, and they curiously smiled back. "To be respected for what I am. And for those like me to be respected as well."  
"You mean, like, Gerudos in general?" asked Zach.  
"Kinda. It's just...we Gerudos have a bad stereotype. So many people won't go near us because they're afraid that were gonna kill them, or rob them, or something like that."  
The others nodded.  
"I just want everyone to know the truth. Yeah, we Gerudos make a living by stealing, but we don't kill people unless it's for self-defense. And we hardly ever rob from common people. I'm sorry, but that's just too easy for us. We Gerudos like a challenge. We usually have "dares" to see who can steal from palaces and castles and old haunted shrines, and the like. I'll admit that not all Gerudos are like that, but...So, I guess my dream is to have everyone respect us Gerudos and our way of living."  
"I understand," nodded Raychel.  
"Yes. I can see why you are so upset." Alan spoke up. "It's not your, that is, Nairobi's, fault that the Gerudos have a bad reputation. And yet, even though you are obviously a very helpful person, other people treat you like scum simply because of the stereotype of being a Gerudo."  
"Exactly!" Nairobi said loudly. "So, that's why I try and help people. Like you guys. I wanted to get you safely back home, so as help to prove that we Gerudos are not the massacring lowlifes many people think we are."  
"Ah, gees..." Zach turned his head. "I feel so bad that...well, what happened a few days ago. The way I treated you..."  
"Don't worry, Zach. Put it behind you," Nairobi assured.   
"Again, I am so sorry."  
"It's okay. I forgive you. But now you know, right?"  
"Right." They nodded at each other.  
"That's great, Nairobi. Now I understand you and all Gerudos better."  
"Can I go next?" Sofie asked.  
"Fire away, kiddo." Raychel said.  
"Well, my dream is kinda like Nairobi's dream, only it's for all of the world." She looked at the others, than continued. "I want everyone in the world to find peace in each other. That's my dream."  
"It's a wonderful dream, Sofie," commented Alanzo.  
"Yes, it is." nodded Raychel.  
"Do you think it will ever come true?" she asked. Everyone sighed sadly.  
"We can always pray." said Zach. "I would love to see that come true."  
"I think we all would." Nairobi said. Everyone looked at the ground for a moment, before Raychel looked at Michael.   
"Well, bro, how about you? What is your dream?"  
"Need you ask?"  
"Well, some of us might not know."  
Michael smiled. "I want to be one the greatest musicians that ever lived. Music is the universal language, and I hope to communicate with all beings one day. There is even talk about some music having special healing powers. I hope to compose a song that heals all one day. A song of healing."  
"That's amazing," said Alanzo. "To think that we could all be healed by song and harmony."  
"It's quite a dream, but I think you can do it," encouraged Zach.  
"So do I," said Nairobi.  
"Thank you."  
"Well Raych," Zach looked up at her. "You're last."  
"Okay, okay." She took a deep breath. "My dream is to fly."  
"Fly? You mean, like, 'whoosh! I'm flying!'" he teased. Everyone laughed.  
"Well, kind of." Raychel said. "You see, ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of a place where people could fly. I believe that that world exists in reality." She looked at everyone else. "I want to find it someday, and perhaps be able to fly myself."  
Everyone nodded, than Alanzo spoke up. "It's a bit strange, perhaps..."  
"What is?" asked Raychel.   
"The way our dreams are connected." There were a few moments of silence.  
"Hey, you gonna tell us or leave us in the dark?" asked Zach, almost impatiently.  
"Well, we make dreams because we want to be happy, right?" Everyone agreed. "Perhaps if we take a look at our dreams again, we can realize what this happiness is."  
"Go on." said Raychel.  
"Well, Sofia and Nairobi both wish for peace among the people. Now, Michael said that music is the universal language. In a room filled with people, talking about this and that, something and nothing, a single person playing music can bring the whole room into a peaceful hush, right?"  
"Oh yeah." said Michael. "It's kinda neat the way that happens."  
"Well, then that's your song of healing. And going into my dream, when people hear this music, they almost seem to be in a different viewpoint of life. We all take a moment to appreciate what a beautiful thing life is and how we are living it. That is, their healing soul seems to be "flying" through the mind. And music can bring families together in peace, too. So, our happiness is to find peace in each other as well as in us. Do you all understand?"  
"Only a genius could have figured that out!" Zach said. They laughed.  
"But he is right." said Nairobi. "When we combine our dreams, anything is possible, including our happiness."  
"Yes, and we must never forget our dreams." said Sofie. "They are a part of us, ya know."  
"They're what makes us 'us.' If it weren't for our dreams, we wouldn't have a purpose in life, would we?" asked Michael.  
"No, not at all. Not at all..." Raychel drifted off. There were a few moments of quietness as everyone thought of what each other said. Raychel spoke up. "Well, I think that worked. I feel like I'm a lot closer to all of you now."  
"So do I," said Alanzo.  
"Yeah, me too," responded Zach.  
"This was fun!" yelped Sofie. "We should do it again!"  
"I'm sure we will." said Nairobi. "If not, then we'll always remember this night."  
"I'm glad we did this," nodded Michael.  
"I think we all are," said Raychel. "But, it's late now. I think it's time for some sleep, eh?"  
"Good idea," responded Nairobi. "If we're lucky, we'll find the village tomorrow."  
"Then let's get a good night's sleep." Alanzo rolled up into a ball.  
"All right, then." Raychel, Nairobi, and Michael poured dirt on the fire and smothered it while Zach and Sofie went down to the river. Sighing with relief, Raychel gazed up at the stars and closed her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
"What happened, Tuvula!?" Nevis shouted. "You said that the children would be easier to capture if we separated them!"  
"Only if your men were there when they were split up! It's not my fault your men can't follow directions!"  
"Your directions only lead them to an old bridge!" He eyed her evilly. "You know, I wonder if you're only doing this for yourself."  
"Why would I be doing that, oh great Lord Nevis?"  
"That boy. Why do you want that boy so badly?"  
Tuvula smiled. "It's a secret."  
"I think that you're only joining me so you can get him. Is that true?"  
"And if it is?"  
"Then I want to know what's so special about him."  
"I already told you, it's a secret!"  
"You aren't planning anything against me, are you?"  
"No, sir. But, those children...they are more emotive then you would think, don't you agree?"  
"Yes, but what's your point?"  
"They are going to be harder to capture then you think. We may have separated for a little while, but their powers will keep them related until the end of time..."  
"What powers?"  
Tuvula smiled. "They're not just normal children, you know. Their parents..."  
"What!?"  
"Do you not know what happened? It was many years ago..."  
"What? Tell me now!"  
"I'm sure you've heard of the Sacred Realm, the Triforce, the Ocarina of Time..."  
"What about it?"  
"Make yourself comfortable. It's a long story."  
  
**********  
  
"There it is, boys and girls."  
"Oh my goddesses! Nairobi! You did it!"  
"No, Raych, we did it together."  
After two more days of steady hiking, they now stood on a hill overlooking a rustic seaside village. It was small and modest, with people out marketing and fishing, children playing, and a plethora of animals scurrying about. The houses were similar to those in Hyrule Castle Town. Most were white with a wood, brick, or hay-like roofing.   
"We did it! We finally made it!" shouted Alanzo.  
"No more of that crazy forest!" said Zach.  
"Yeah. Finally, we're almost home. Right, Nairobi?" asked Michael.  
"Sure are. All we need to do is take a ship back to Hyrule."  
"So, where are we, exactly?" asked Sofie.  
"This is Portland Village. We're actually in the country of Cridalio, which is northwest of Hyrule."  
"This is so amazing..." Raychel breathed. "Oh, I just realized how hungry I am. I say we go get some good food, first."  
"Yes!" said Zach.  
"I know of a good restaurant here, and the owner."  
"Have you been here too, Nairobi?" asked Alanzo.  
"Yes. Portland is like a "family" village. Everyone knows everyone else."  
"So, people here know you?" asked Sofie.  
"Some of them. Hey, what are we all standing around for? Let's go."  
"Yeah!" Together, the group made their way down to the village. But before they could go more then about twenty feet, a little girl ran up to them.  
"It's you! You're back! The Choro-Buster is back!"  
"Who?" asked Raychel.  
Nairobi squatted down and picked up the girl merrily.  
"You came back to Portland, Choro-Buster! Are you gonna stay?"  
"For a little while," answered Nairobi.  
"I'm gonna tell my mommy and daddy! They love you, just like me!"  
"You go tell them, then." Nairobi placed the giggling girl back down and she speedily ran back to the village.  
"What's a Choro-Buster?" asked Raychel.  
"I'll tell you later. Come on." They followed Nairobi into the town.  
"Wow, this is kind of a small village," observed Michael as he walked through the streets. Many of the people turned and stared at them as they walked through, like they had never seen their kind before. But they also greeted Nairobi with a grateful "hello" or a cheer of some sort. Some younger kids ran up and hugged her. Nairobi simply smiled at it all.  
"These people seem to like you, but why are they giving us such strange looks?" asked Raychel.  
"Well, like I said before, it's a family village. There's not more then about fifty people living here, spanning all the different age groups. And don't forget, we're not in Hyrule so people here haven't seen you, or others like you, before. That's why they're staring." They continued until they were in front of probably the largest building in the village.  
"What's this place?" asked Sofia.  
"This is Tailbird Inn. Wait out here while I see if Regina and Carson are in."  
"Are they the owners?" asked Alanzo.  
"Yes. Them and their family own and operate this."  
"Wait!"   
"What is it, Raychel?"  
"Um, if you introduce us to them, please don't tell them that we're of noble blood. Please?"  
Nairobi sighed deeply. "Are you sure? You'll get home faster that way."  
"Yeah, but, um..." She paused for a bit. "We, uh, might be caught that way, too."  
"All right. Whatever. You guys can look around a bit. I'll be back out shortly." Nairobi opened the door and stepped in.  
"I wanna go down by the ocean and swim!" shouted Sofie, pulling on her brother's arm.  
"All right, Sofie! Chill! We'll go!" Zach rolled his eyes as he let his sister drag him to the shore. Happily, Sofie ran into the water and quickly dove under. Somewhat reluctantly, Zach followed her.   
"Those your friends?"  
Raychel and the others turned to see an old fisherman before them.  
"Yes. Why?" asked Raychel cautiously.  
"You should tell 'em to be careful. There be sharks in this ocean."  
"Sharks?" Alanzo asked, widening his eyes.  
"Yep. Lotta them. This time a' year? They be scavangin' for anythin' with meat on 'em."  
"Oh my goddesses." Raychel looked out at the ocean.  
"You new here or somethin'?"  
"Yeah. We're from Hyrule," explained Michael.  
"Same as that dark-skinned Choro-Buster lady always hanging around here?"  
"You mean Nairobi?" asked Raychel.  
"Whatever her name is. She's from Hyrule, ain't she?"  
"Yes. And so are we."  
"Heh." The old man finished tying on a tackle and cast his pole. Raychel and the others watched as it only took a few minutes for something to bite his hook.   
"Holy hell! This is one big papa!" He pulled back as hard as he could and quickly reeled the string in. Straining and moving back inch by inch, he managed to pull the fish up into the shallow water...with Sofia holding onto it, too.  
"Sofie!" Raychel and the others ran over to her.  
"Ah, damn! I can't eat that thing!" the old man growled.  
"Sofia! Are you all right?" Alanzo asked as he helped her up. The fish in her hand was actually rather small. She looked over at the old man with disgust.   
"This was my fish!" She took out the hook and threw it on the ground. "I caught it before you did!"  
"Sofie!" Zach came up from behind her and took the fish away.  
"Zach!"  
"Hush!" He covered her mouth with his hand. He held out the fish to the old man. "I'm really sorry, sir."  
"Eh." The old man took the fish and examined it. "Don't worry. Can't even feed a dog with this speck."  
Sofia bit Zach's hand and snatched the fish away from the old man. She quickly went hid behind a rock and ate it.  
"Geez!" Zach jerked his hand back and forth. "She bites hard." He looked at his hand. "She's being such a brat today. Must be very hungry or something..."  
"So, you like catchin' fish?" the old man asked.  
"I'm a Zora. I do it all the time."  
"Heh. Maybe I could use a boy like you to help me. What d'ya say?"  
"Can't now. Sorry."  
"Makes good money."  
"Sorry. Money doesn't mean that much to me."  
"You from Hyrule too?"  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
"Name's Enoch. And yours?"  
"Zachariah."  
"More people like you in Hyrule, eh?"  
"Lots more."  
"Think any of 'em are interested?"  
"Probably."  
"Eh, good."  
"Hey guys!"  
They turned to see Nairobi running towards them.   
"Well if it ain't...ah....what's yer name...?"  
"Hi Enoch. Remember me? Nairobi?"  
"Yeah. Whatever. Too many names. Whatch'ya doin' here now? Ain't you goin' back to that sandy place? Not that I don't mind yer company er anythin'. Hell, you be this town's Choro-Buster, ya know."  
"Well, not yet. This is our last stop. We're just here for the night."  
"Eh. That's too bad. Your blue friends are good at catchin' fish. Why ain't ya tell me there be people like that in Hyrule? They'd be good here. Fact, I offered this youngin' here a job an' he ain't gonna do it 'cause da devil knows why. Tell 'em it makes good cash but a guy like him ain't want cash. Wants somethin' else prob'ly. Eh, chillun' these days. Gotta be somethin' more then money. Speakin' of, ain't you got a job yet or ya still foragin' for yer life? My, my son was da same way, ya know. He ain't never gotta job. Didn' even help his old man with da fishin'. Hell, that boy had ta go cross-country to get what he wanted. Wonder if he ever survived...Ya know..."  
"Enoch!" Nairobi yelled impatiently. "Sorry. We are in kind of a hurry here. We have to help Regina."  
"Eh. That woman. Always lookin' fer help. Where her damn kids when she needs 'em..." Enoch walked away.  
Nairobi sighed and looked at the others. "I'm sorry. Enoch will talk and talk and talk and almost never shut up once he gets going."  
"That's all right," said Alanzo. "My dad can be the same way."  
"Well, what's up?" asked Raychel.  
"Oh, right. There are some extra rooms at the inn that Regina and Carson will let us stay for the night. But, we're going to have to help with the cooking and cleaning and stuff like that. I hope you don't mind. It was the only way. As you can probably guess, this place doesn't get much business, so we have to repay them in some way. And they won't except rupees."  
"I don't think any of us have any money," said Michael. "But I don't mind."  
"Neither do I," said Raychel.   
"We should just be thankful we have a place to stay," replied Alanzo.  
"Oh, and, Carson, Regina's husband, said that we can use his ship to get to Hyrule. A crew of his has to travel to Nissel tomorrow and they pass Hyrule along the way. They'll just let us off."  
Everyone cheered.  
"Let's go talk to Regina."  
"You guys go ahead. I have to get Sofie." Zach went over to where Sofie was hiding and grabbed her roughly. Sofie screamed.  
"Zach! Stop! Put me down!" She started hitting him.  
"Sofia gees! Knock it off!"  
With a few more punches, Zach dropped her. She quickly got up and ran over to Raychel and embraced her, almost knocking her over.  
"Raychel! Tell Zach to stop being mean!"  
"Zach, stop being mean to your sister."  
"Whatever..."  
"See? Raychel loves me and she doesn't love you!" Sofie grasped Raychel tightly as they continued their way to the Inn. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman with long brown hair, a blue shirt and green dress came running up to them.  
"Nairobi! Nairobi!"  
"Regina!" The others ran with Nairobi to the woman.  
"Oh my gods, Nairobi! Adrian fell into the well!"  
"What!?" Nairobi almost immediately ran towards the village.  
"I don't know. He went to get some water but the bucket was too heavy...you have to save him!"  
"Let's go!" Nairobi ran ahead with the others following into the center of the village. People were standing around at the well with fear. Nairobi ran over to the well and looked down it. "Adrian!"  
"Help me! I'm drowning!"  
"How can anyone fit down there?" asked Raychel. "It's so narrow."  
"A five year old can. Hang in there, Adrian!" Nairobi turned around and looked at Sofie. "Sofia, you're the only one else here small enough to squeeze down the well."  
"It's so dark. I don't want to."  
"Sofia! You have to make sure Adrian doesn't drown! You're the only one here who can help him!"  
"I don't wanna go down there."  
"Sofia." Zach kneeled down and took her hands. "Now is not the time to argue, Sofia. You have to go down there."  
"Zach..." She almost started to cry.  
"Sofia." Raychel hugged her. "You can do it, Sofia. Don't forget that we're all here for you. The only way to be courageous is to stand up to your fears. I believe in you, Sofia. And so does everyone else here."  
Sofie stared into Raychel's eyes for a moment.  
"Come on, Sofia! We need you now!" yelled Nairobi.  
Sofie nervously nodded her head and went over to Nairobi. She lifted the Zora onto the edge of the well. Regina handed her a rope, which she tied around Sofie's waist. Nairobi handed the other end to Alanzo. "Don't let go."  
"I promise you I won't."  
"All right then. Here you go, Sofie. We're going to lower you into the well. Have Adrian grab the rope above you and tug it when you're ready to be lifted, got it?"  
"Yeah," she replied timidly.  
"Okay. Don't be scared." Nairobi gently put Sofie in the well as Alanzo released the rope little by little. Michael went over and listened for anything with his keen ears.  
"Wait!" he yelled. Alanzo stopped.  
"What do you hear?" asked Nairobi quickly.  
"Sshh..." There were a few moments of worried silence before Michael spoke again. "Okay, pull it up, Alanzo."  
Steadily, the Goron pulled the rope back. Nairobi held her breath until she saw the figure of Sofia holding a little child becoming clearer.  
"Adrian!" She reached in and pulled a semi-dark skinned little boy up out of the well and laid him on the ground.   
"Sofie!" Zach leaned over and helped his sister over the well ledge and embraced her. "Are you all right?"  
"I don't know. It was so dark."   
"You're not hurt, Sofie. You're gonna be fine," he reassured.  
"DAMNIT! He's not breathing!" yelled Nairobi as she looked down at Adrian.  
"No!" Regina sat down, holding his head.  
"Does he have a pulse?" asked Raychel as she kneeled down. Nairobi placed her finger into his neck. His skin was clammy and his lips a bit bluish.  
"Yes. Yes he does, but barely."  
"Okay, move." Raychel pushed Regina away and tilted his head back.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Nairobi with a scared tone.  
"My father taught me this. Just watch." Raychel pinched his nose shut, took a deep breath and placed her mouth over his. She breathed quickly and gently four times and then listened for a response. "Damnit. Goddesses help me." She resumed her actions.  
"She's putting a curse on him!" someone yelled.  
"No! She knows what she's doing!" Nairobi shouted back. "I hope."  
Raychel looked at Adrian's chest. "Come on. Great Din, give me strength." She placed her mouth over his and breathed three times, then listened for a reaction. Again, she breathed into his mouth three times as people around her watched anxiously. As air left his lungs, he coughed. Raychel sat him up in her arms.  
"Adrian!" Nairobi shouted with a small smile.  
The boy coughed some more, then opened his eyes and looked around. "Mommy..."  
"Quiet, Adrian. Just stay quiet." Nairobi reached over and gently brushed his dark hair with her fingers.  
"Way to go, Raych!" shouted Zach. After that, everyone clapped and cheered. Raychel smiled as she looked around at everybody and then back down at Adrian, still in her arms. She looked up at Nairobi and almost gasped.  
He called her "mommy"...  
  
**********  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a heroine in this town?" asked Raychel.  
"It just didn't sound right."  
"But it's true. Nairobi here saved us from that awful sea monster Choro five years ago. That beast was eating all the fish in this part of the ocean, and it was also attacking any ship we sent out. That left us with barely anything to eat ourselves! But Nairobi came along one day and slayed that terrible Choro, so we could all fish in peace again. Since then, we've cherished all of her visits to Portland. We all love her so much." Regina put her arms around the Gerudo.  
"Thank you, Regina."  
"So that's why people were calling you the Choro-Buster," said Alanzo.  
"It's just a nickname," she shrugged.  
"Well, you children must be starving. I'm sure you've had a long journey here from Hyrule." Regina got up and went into the kitchen.  
"Um, Miss Regina? Do you need any help?"  
"Oh, such a sweet child you are, Raychel. But no, I'll get Mira and Tyler to help me. You've already done so much today. Please just relax." She turned her head and called loudly. "Mira! Tyler! Come help with dinner!" A few moments later, a young, dark-haired woman came down the stairs. Raychel could have sworn she caught her giving Nairobi a dirty look as she went into the kitchen. Nairobi didn't seem to notice. Soon a young boy about Michael's age came in from outside. Michael went up to him.  
"Is there a piano in here?"  
"There's one upstairs. Do you play the piano?"  
"Yes. I love it."  
"I'll play it every now and then."  
"If you'd like, I can teach you some things."  
"Sure, why not? It's, um, up the stairs, second room on the right."  
"Thank you." Nodding at each other, they parted.  
"I'm gonna go watch." Sofie quickly left her seat and followed Michael.  
"Hey, Alan, wanna go down by the beach?" asked Zach.  
"I suppose..."  
"Great. Come on." Zach quickly left with Alanzo following.  
"Must be a guy thing," said Raychel as she turned to Nairobi. "So, um, what's your relationship with that little boy?"  
"Adrian?" Nairobi stood up. "Follow me."  
She led Raychel out back to a small fenced-off area where a woman was washing laundry. Beside her was Adrian, who was beating two sticks together. When he looked up at Nairobi, he happily ran up to her. She kneeled down and held out her arms.  
"Mommy!" He jumped into her arms. She hugged him tightly.  
"How's my baby?" She lifted him up into the air and rubbed his nose with hers.  
"Oh, Nairobi." The woman got up and walked over to her. "I heard what happened earlier. Thank the gods a hundred times you were here."  
"Hey, it was really Raych who saved him." She leaned her head towards Raychel.  
"Oh, dear child." The woman went up and kissed Raychel's cheek. "You are a blessing from above."  
"Thank you. And what's your name?"  
"Oh, forgive me, my dear. My name is Dianelle, and I am Regina's sister."  
"Dianelle. I will remember that."  
"We're gonna go take Adrian for a walk, okay?"  
"Nairobi, dear, you spend as much time with this child as possible. I hear you're only staying for the night?"  
"You are?" asked Adrian in disbelief.  
"I'm so sorry. We have to get back home as soon as possible. Carson's ship is going to take us in the morning."  
"I understand, dear Nairobi. Please make yourself at home, though."  
"Thank you, Dianelle." Nairobi walked through the gate with Raychel following. She set Adrian on the ground and let him walk a few steps ahead of them. They made their way through the small village and sat down on a wooden bench. Adrian sat beside Nairobi and laid his head down on her lap, drifting off.  
"Isn't he sweet?" Nairobi combed his hair and smiled down at him.  
"Um, is he really, uh, your son?"  
"My son?" Nairobi almost choked back her laugh. "Oh, by Nayru's love, how I wish he was."  
"So he's not your son?"  
Nairobi reluctantly shook her head. "No..."  
"Then, why does he call you his mother, if you don't mind me asking?"  
Nairobi sighed. "When I first came towards this village a few years ago, I found him all by himself. He was so tiny, hardly a month old."  
"Was he abandoned?"  
Nairobi shrugged. "I don't know."  
"What made you come to this village in the first place?"  
"Sense of adventure, I guess. I'm kind of a wandering Gerudo when I'm not on duty or doing anything."  
"I see."  
"Well, I found this little boy floating down the river in a basket. I picked it up and saw his face, and, well, fell in love with him. I went to the village to see if he belonged to anyone, and that's when I found out about Choro. After I killed the beast no one claimed this tiny bundle of joy, so I stayed with Regina for about a year, taking care of him myself."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. I couldn't just let him go. I had to leave eventually but Dianelle agreed to care for him while I was away. I've made many trips here over the years, making sure to see Adrian every time possible." She stroked his hair gently. "I love him as if he were really my son, Raychel. I don't see him very often, but whenever I do it's like I'm in heaven."  
"And he just, called you "mom" one day and it stuck?"  
"Yeah." She smiled.  
"That's amazing. He does look a bit like you, though..."  
"How so?" She looked at her sternly.  
"Uh...his skin? It's almost as dark as yours...well, not really. Nevermind. It's darker then anyone else's around here, though."  
"Well, I don't know who his parents were, so I can't say much." She continued to pet him lovingly.   
"Uh, I hate to be rude, but do you think dinner's ready yet? I am sooo starving."  
"Hey, me too. Let's go back and check." Nairobi gently picked Adrian up and carried him back to Tailbird Inn.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm sorry. It'll be another ten minutes or so."  
"That's all right Miss Regina. Do you need any help?"  
"You can help me!" called Mira.  
"Okay." Raychel shrugged her shoulders as she went into the kitchen. A woman a few years older then Nairobi was at the counter chopping vegetables.  
"Take a knife and start hacking, like me."  
Raychel picked up a nearby blade, examined it, than began to chop the lettuce head.  
"So, you're the one who breathed life back into Adrian?"  
"Yeah. My father taught me that."  
"Interesting. You from Hyrule, I assume?"  
"Yep."  
"Same as Nairobi?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I know secrets about her."  
"About...Nairobi?" Raychel looked up at Mira.  
"Don't look away when your chopping food or else you'll chop off your hand."  
"Oh, sorry." Raychel went back to chopping the lettuce.  
"But yes. I think I know more about Nairobi then she knows about herself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you like her?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you like Adrian?"  
"Yes. He's cute."  
Mira smiled. "I know their relationship."  
"So do I. Nairobi told me that she found him by the river."  
Mira shot Raychel a look of awe for a moment. Breathing out, she went back to chopping. "You're hopeless."  
"Why?"  
"You wanna know something else about Nairobi?" Mira smiled wickedly.  
Raychel stuttered for a moment, suddenly disliking the woman, then answered. "If I want to know more about Nairobi, I'll ask her."  
Mira shook her head as she continued chopping the vegetables. "That's too bad. You're her friend, right? She shouldn't be keeping secrets from you. Give me your lettuce."   
Raychel handed Mira the pile of lettuce she was cutting, and she quickly arranged the salads. "DINNER!"  
  
**********  
  
Zelda sat down next to Raychel's flowerbed and stared at the last, lonely flower of the year. She hadn't eaten and barely slept the last week, and her husband too was getting weaker day by day. She knew it was terrible of her to do this, but she had almost ignored he kingdom during all of this. She had gotten her Council to take care of things, but many people were upset over the deal. But it wasn't like her children were dead; it was the fact that she didn't know that made her exhausted.   
"Zelda..."  
Zelda looked over at Link as he sat down beside her. She nervously waited for him to speak, which seemed to be taking an eternity.  
"Takuya ran into a little bit of trouble while crossing the boarder. Nevis and his army are after them too. None of our group died thankfully, but..."  
Zelda looked at the ground.  
"...We haven't found anything yet."  
Zelda breathed deeply, trying to hold back tears. "I can't believe this happened...I feel so lost." She brought in a deep breath. "Even if I found out they had died, I would be relieved. But to just sit on the middle line like this is hell. Nevis...he's going to pay for this."  
"Oh goddesses will he ever." Link brought Zelda into his arms. "But for now we just have to pray for them. They're going to make it through Zelda. I know they are. We have to have faith in them and the goddesses." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "Remember our adventures? When there was hardly any hope left we found it in each other. They're going to be the same way. They have each other and it's their power of friendship that will help them survive. It worked for us, and it will work for our children."  
Zelda looked into Link's eyes with a little bit more prospect. "I've had so much faith in you Link. I know you wouldn't lie." She hugged him caringly and looked up at the stars.  
  
**********  
  
Raychel happily tilted her head back and looked up at the stars. They were so pretty tonight. So...romantic...  
She laughed at herself. "Romantic? Yeah...whatever..." She looked across the ocean. She had bathed after dinner and changed into a white cotton nightdress. She didn't realize how dirty she was! Now she knew what a pig felt like. She smiled as she looked at the water. It was so pretty. The moon was large and bright and cast a line of white across the dark waters, making the ripples sparkle. She freely let her legs swing over the edge of the dock as she listened to the sounds of the waves meet the sand. She was thinking about tomorrow when she heard someone call her.  
"Raych!"  
"Huh?" She looked around her, but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"  
"Raych!"  
"Zach, is that you?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Knock it off, silly."  
Zach surfaced from the water below her and pulled himself halfway up onto the dock. "So, what are you doin'?"  
"Thinking."  
"About...Hyrule?"  
"Yeah. I never realized I'd miss it so much." She shook her head.  
"Hey, we'll be back in a few days." He paused for a moment. "Do you miss your parents?"  
"Of course, more than anything! What made you even ask that question?"  
"Well, it's because of your dream."  
"My dream?"  
"Well, you told us your dream was to be able to fly." He looked up at her sadly. "Raychel, if you could fly, where would you go?"  
"Hm. I don't know." She shook her head. "I've never thought about it."  
"You would leave Hyrule, wouldn't you?"  
"For a little while, maybe."  
"If you learned how to fly, would you tell me?"  
"Zach! You're my best friend! You'd be the first I'd tell! Well, maybe after Michael..." She smiled to herself and looked at Zach, who still looked sad. "What is it?"  
"You wouldn't leave me, would you?"  
"Zachariah, you're my best friend. I'd never leave you."  
"Raychel." Zach pulled himself out of the water and sat next to her. He quickly took her hands and embraced them with his own, and stared piercingly into her eyes. "Raychel, promise me. Promise me that you'll never leave me."  
"Zach..."  
He leaned in closer and quieted his voice. "Promise me, Raychel. Please."  
Raychel slowly nodded her head and smiled. "I promise I'll never leave you."  
"Thank you. And I promise I'll never leave you."  
"Thanks." She softened her smile a bit as he continued to stare at her. She never realized how stunning his eyes were. He slowly brought a hand up and gently placed it on her cheek. She put her hand on top of his and pulled it away from her face, then looked away nervously.  
"I'm sorry, Raychel. I didn't mean to..."  
"No. Just...don't worry..." She got up and walked back to the village without looking back at him. A million things were suddenly rushed into her head.  
What was he thinking? He wasn't going to...no...he...he just can't. It...just...what was he thinking, anyway? I don't think that he...no, that's silly. Of course he doesn't...no, I can't let that happen...  
"Raychel?"  
Raychel tensed up and turned around. "Alan. Oh my goddesses you scared me."  
"Are you all right? You seem a bit shaken."  
"It's...I don't know." She put held her head in her hand. "I think I'm too young for this..."  
"Is it about Zachariah?"  
"How...you weren't spying on us, were you?!"  
"No, of course not. I would never do such a thing. But he was talking about you earlier."  
"He was? What did he say?"  
"I promised not to tell."  
"Oh goddesses..." She buried her face in her hands.  
"But I will tell you something, Raychel."  
"What?"  
"You must admit your true feelings to him sometime."  
"If I do, I'm afraid I'll break my own heart."  
"But if you don't, you might break his."  
Raychel breathed deeply and nodded. "You're right, Alan. Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Raychel stared at the ground for a moment.  
Then she heard it.  
She looked up at the inn and heard music coming from the second story of the inn. She smiled. "Ah...good ol' Michael, back at the piano..."  
"Does he ever take a break?"  
"If there's a piano, he's there." Raychel and Alanzo went in the inn and followed the music upstairs. Most of the people staying were in the room with Michael, simply hypnotized by the music he was playing. After he finished the song, everyone clapped. Michael stood up, smiled and bowed.  
"Okay okay! It's late!" Raychel pushed herself through the crowd and went over to Michael. "I think our little musician should get some sleep."  
"Raychel..."  
"Michael, just say yes or you'll be here all night, and we have a big day tomorrow." She turned around to see the people already starting to leave.  
Michael rolled his eyes and nodded. "All right."  
"Michael!" Tyler went up to him and bowed. "Thank you for the lesson today. I promise I'll practice everyday."  
"Good for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"Thank you." Tyler bowed again and left the room.  
"What did you teach him?"  
"Just some advanced basics. He has potential. If he practices, he'll be really good."  
"Isn't that true for everyone?"  
"Only if their heart is in it."  
Raychel nodded. "Well, get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."  
"Yes, 'mother'."  
"Hey! We'll be home soon. Until then, just do as 'I' say."  
"Yeah, whatever." He smiled. Raychel hugged him.  
"To think I almost lost you. Oh, Michael, I love you."  
Michael changed his expression and slowly backed away. "I'm, uh, really tired." He turned around and went into his room. Raychel smiled.  
"A typical little brother. Tell one that you love him and he thinks the world's upside down." She walked downstairs and into the commons to see Nairobi holding a sleeping Adrian in her arms and singing a familiar song softly to him. Raychel stared at them until she was finished.   
"That song..."  
Nairobi looked up. "What, Raychel?"  
"That song you were singing, what's the name of it?"  
"I don't know, really. Nabooru taught it to me when I was younger."  
"That's strange...my mother used to sing me that song, too, when I was little."  
"I see. It's very soothing."  
"It is, like a lullaby."  
Nairobi looked down at Adrian and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go tomorrow."  
"Do you really have to?"  
"Yes. I want to see that you and your friends are home safely, and I have to go back to my duty."  
"Why don't you take Adrian with you?"  
"I couldn't...I just couldn't..."  
"Why not?"  
"I'd...think too much of him."  
"It seems like you already do."  
"She wasn't talking about Adrian."  
Raychel turned to see Mira walking up to them. She gave Nairobi an evil look.  
"Who are you to talk?" asked Nairobi.  
"You don't deserve him, Nairobi."  
"Why not? He loves me. Isn't that important enough?"  
"No, Nairobi, it's not. Not in this case..." Mira turned to Raychel. "Ask her someday."  
"Ask her what?"  
"About..."  
"Nairobi! Come quickly!"  
The girls turned their heads to see Regina enter the room.  
"What is it?" Nairobi stood up. Adrian stirred.  
"There's a riot going on outside!"  
"A riot?"  
"Yes. A woman in blue armor is demanding to see you..."  
"Say no more." Nairobi handed Adrian to Raychel. "Take care of him and stay inside. Tell Alan and Michael to stay inside, too."  
"Nairobi!"  
"Don't worry about me Raych." She went to the door, grabbed Hard Blade, and ran outside after Regina. Raychel looked down at Adrian, who was almost fully awake, and then up at Mira. She only shook her head and walked away, but seemed to smile evilly as she did.  
  
**********  
  
Nairobi went into the center of the market to find several people shuddering around the strange woman holding a long sword. Nairobi pushed through the crowd and stood before her.  
"What do you want, Merida?"  
Some people gasped.  
"A rematch, you wench."  
"Is this going to be a tongue fight or what?"  
"Shut up! I knew you'd come back here."  
"Where are your men?"  
"They're not here. They're too lazy to keep up with me."  
"How can they? You just hop from one to the next." Nairobi smiled.  
Merida dirtied her look. "You should talk. You'll never be forgiven."  
"Let's just finish this."  
"I'll finish you first."  
Both women raised their weapons. After a few moments of intense staring, Merida charged at Nairobi and clashed her sword against Hard Blade. The fight began...  
  
**********  
  
Raychel held Adrian in her arms and sang the same song Nairobi was singing to him earlier. He quickly fell back asleep.  
"To think, I'm going to have my own children someday..."  
"Raychel!!"  
She looked up to see Michael running downstairs with Alanzo following. He was dressed in his newly cleaned blue tunic and gray pants.   
"Michael, hush! Adrian here..."  
"There's no time to loose! We must leave!"  
"Michael..."  
"There's something wrong...something very wrong! You must believe me!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something's not right. I was trying to go to sleep when a white-and-purple crow came into my room and told me to leave as soon as possible."  
"Whoa! A purple-and-white crow? It talked to you?!"  
"There's no time to explain! We must leave!"  
"But what about..."  
"Here, dear child."   
"Dianelle!"  
She reached out and took Adrian. "If the boy says you must leave, then you must leave. You must listen to him!"  
Raychel gave her brother a confused look, but nodded. "I don't know what this is all about, but I trust you, Michael."  
"Then let's go." Alan followed Michael out the door. Raychel picked up her sword and turned back to Dianelle.  
"Thank you so much for everything. Give my thanks to Regina, also."  
"And thank you, dear Raychel. Please take care of yourself."  
Raychel nodded and left the inn. She looked down by the dock to see, to her surprise, a ship there, and Alan and Michael quickly making their way towards it. She was about to run to it when she thought about Nairobi.  
"I have to get her." She turned around and went into the market to see most of the village watching her and that blue-armored woman fighting. Raychel shoved her way to the front just as Nairobi was kicked in the face and knocked to the ground. Merida raised her sword above her head.  
"NO!" Raychel unsheathed her own sword and charged at Merida. Merida saw her and swung her sword out at Raychel, knocking the sword out of her hand. She went for a second strike at Raychel, but something made her drop her sword as she followed through. She turned around and was greeted with a punch to the face.  
"Zach!"  
"Let's go Raych! C'mon, Nairobi." He grabbed Raychel's arm and ran ahead with Nairobi following close behind.  
"GET THEM!! NOW!!" Merida shouted.  
A trio of guards jumped out from their hiding spots and ran after them.   
"Don't look back just keep running!" shouted Nairobi as she pushed them ahead. She turned around and held out Hard Blade at the chargers.   
"Dark Blade!"  
She raised her scimitar over her head, than swiped it back and forth then horizontally across. A disk of darkness shot out of the blade and hit all three men dead on. They began to erode in their uniforms. Nairobi turned around and ran up to the ship to join the others.  
"We're outta here." She looked up to see the captain. "Take us to..."  
"We know, Nairobi. This is the ship that was supposed to take you in the morning. A little hasty, aren't ya? Har har."  
"I'll get you!!"  
They turned around and looked over the ship to see Merida shouting at them.  
"Stupid Gerudo bitch! You'll pay for all you've done!"   
"Just shut up!"  
"I'm going to destroy this village!"  
"You fool! Why!?"  
"You know damn well why!! This has crossed the line, you bitch!"  
"Noo!" Nairobi went to jump into the water, but the others held her back.  
She kept cursing at them as she slowly became less evident. Nairobi sighed and shook her head. There were a few moments of uneasy silence when the captain came down to them.   
"There's rooms downstairs. I suggest ya'll get a good night's rest. We have a long few days ahead of us."  
Without a word, they went to their rooms.  
  
***********  
  
"What did you say happened?"  
"I'm sorry, Lord Nevis."  
"No, Merida. What did you say happened?"  
"I found them in Portland, but..."  
"You were being selfish and only wanted the Gerudo when I, your Lord, demanded all of them to be returned safely."  
"I would have had them if it weren't for that whore and her stupid tactics!"  
"Yes, stupid..."  
"I'm sorry, milord?"  
"You did a very good job, Merida."  
"Forgive me. I don't understand."  
"We're changing our plans a little bit, Merida. And letting the children slip through for now was part of it."  
"How so, if I may ask?"  
"We're going for much bigger game now."  
"Bigger game? What could be more important to the Royal Families of Hyrule then their children?"  
"I wish I could tell you, but it's a legend of the Royal Family only."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Maseru!"  
Quickly, the young messenger entered and bowed. Merida watched him with a careful eye. "You called, milord?"  
"Yes, Maseru. Have all the search parties out there stop rummaging around and back here immediately."  
"Yes, Lord Nevis." Maseru bowed again and left, Merida watching him the whole time.  
"You see, Merida, my cousin is an ignorant ruler. While all her guards are out searching for the children, she left her castle completely unprotected. But as long as she has "it" on her side she feels relatively secure."  
"'It', milord? What are you planning to do? Just because there are hardly any guards there doesn't mean that it's completely defenseless."  
"You really don't know Zelda, Merida. Just when she thinks she's the safest she lets her guard down entirely! That is when we strike."  
"So, we're going back to Hyrule without the children?"  
"Oh, they'll be there, I hope. Trust me. We must be patient now more than anything. If we time everything correctly, Hyrule will be under my supreme rule in the blink of an eye."  
"I trust you, milord." Merida bowed and left.  
Nevis laughed to himself quietly. "I'm sure your children will come back home, Zelda. But that doesn't mean they'll have a home to come back to."   
  
**********  
  
Raychel breathed in and coughed.   
"Goddesses, why is it so musty..." She coughed again and sat up. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dull lighting of the small room. It had a bed and a small nightstand, nothing else. Not even a window. Any light came in from the hallway, along with the infinite dust particles. She got off the bed and opened the drawer of her nightstand. To her surprise, she found her red-and-gold outfit cleaned and mended. She slipped it on and went upstairs.  
Raychel shaded her eyes from the sun as she allowed them to slowly adjust to the new brightness. It was a beautiful day out. Sunny, clear, and windy. Perfect for sailing.   
"Hungry?"  
She turned to see Alanzo hold out a bowl of "something" for her.  
"What is it?"  
"Food. It's not very good, but it's something."  
Looking at it reluctantly, Raychel took the food and ate a bite of it. Alanzo was right. It wasn't very good, but it was food. She quickly ate what little there was and set the bowl down on a nearby crate. She looked around the ship. It was obviously old and a bit creaky, and had apparently been used for many trips. The metal was rusting, the wood was molding, and the sails were worn thin. But if it took them home, there was no need to complain.  
"Oh, I'm so glad we're going home, Alan."  
"I am too. But..."  
"What is it?"  
"Something doesn't feel right. I think it's the wind."  
"But the wind changes. You can't rely on the wind to take us home."  
"Perhaps you are right..."  
"Hey Raychel! Alanzo!"  
Raychel turned to see Michael run up to them. "You guys have to see the ocean. It's sooo beautiful! Come on!"   
"We're coming! Hang on!" Raychel and Alanzo followed him to the upper deck and looked over the side of the ship. For long stretching miles lay the rushing ocean. It sparkled like a sea of sapphires in the sun. Raychel felt soothed by the sight and the sounds.  
"Isn't it gorgeous?" asked Michael.  
"It reminds me of the view on Death Mountain, strangely." said Alanzo.  
Raychel only sighed. "I can't wait to get back home. I don't care how long it takes. I just want to go home."  
"Well, then it's a good thing you don't care how long it takes."  
The trio turned around to see Nairobi approach them.  
"What do you mean, Nairobi?" asked Raychel.  
"This just doesn't feel right. It's in the wind..."  
"Alanzo said the same thing, but doesn't the wind change direction?"  
"I'm not talking about the direction, I'm talking about the temperature. We should be going south, towards warmer winds."  
"It's the middle of autumn. The winds are going to get colder."  
"By the desert?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Michael.  
"We should be docking in the desert entrance to Hyrule."  
Everyone looked at each other uneasily.  
"But, you're right, Raychel. It is late in the year. Perhaps were not as far south as I thought we were." Nairobi eyed them. "In that case I suggest you get a good book from the "library" downstairs and start reading. It can get boring on a ship."  
"Oh, I don't think so." Raychel turned around and stared at the ocean again. "How could anyone tire of this?"  
"Yeah..." Michael also looked over the ship's edge and looked out.  
Alanzo shrugged his shoulders and Nairobi rolled her eyes. "Just don't get sick, you two." She left with Alanzo following.  
"Hey, where are Sofie and Zach?" asked Raychel.  
"Swimming."   
"I hope that there aren't any sharks...do you remember what Enoch said?"  
"Yes. I don't think there are, though. If there were, we would have gotten warnings, right?"  
"Yeah." Raychel gazed out at the ocean again and lost track of time.  
  
**********  
  
Zelda sat up in bed, startled and breathing heavily.   
"Zelda...?" Link moaned.  
Without saying a word, she jumped out of bed and ran over to a cabinet. She opened it up and took out a small, decorative box. Unlocking it, she let her eyes alter to the soft bluish glow of the Ocarina of Time. She picked it up and looked at it sadly for a moment, then quickly went over to her balcony door. She went outside and got ready to cast it into the night.  
"Zelda!!" Link grasped her arm, preventing her from throwing it.  
"Link! Stop!" She tried to release herself.  
"What are you doing!?" He managed to wrestle the Ocarina out of her hand.  
"Link! Give me the Ocarina!"  
"You were about to throw it away!"  
"I was about to destroy it!" She sounded desperate.  
"WHAT!? WHY!?" He looked at her ever so seriously and in much disbelief.  
"I..." She quieted her voice. "I don't know. Something came to me...told me to do it..."  
"Are you having nightmares again?"  
"I'm living in one, Link." She sighed. "I don't know what it was. I just felt I had to destroy it before something terrible happened."  
"Like what?"  
"Link..." She looked up at him forlornly. "We shouldn't tell our children about what happened thirty years ago."  
"I know. I wouldn't want them to worry."  
"But we have to. It's the heirloom of the Royal Family." She took off her necklace. On it was her Kingdom Ring. "When Raychel turns fifteen she is to inherit this, and the legend. She'll be fifteen in about a month and a half."  
"So soon..." Link nodded. "I hate to be selfish, but did you stop to think that, if you destroyed the Ocarina of Time, you would destroy me?"  
"Not at that moment. Forgive me. But..." She held back her tears. "I would have destroyed so much more as well. I would have destroyed all of us, including the Sacred Realm. Yet I don't know what compelled me to do it. It was something grave..."  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
"I don't remember." She brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes lit up with despair. "But to think I almost destroyed the Ocarina of Time...now that I see myself, I can't believe it. I can't believe I almost did that. Of all things..."  
Link pulled her close and kissed her. What could have made her do such a thing? She may have had the urge to destroy something, but why the Ocarina of Time? They eventually went back to bed, but neither slept for the rest of the night.  
  
**********  
  
Although she had been watching it for the last two days, Raychel never got tired of the ocean. Besides, there wasn't anything else to do. They had gotten a physical exam to make sure none of them were sick the other day, but other than that nothing had happened. Yet Raychel didn't care much about it. She enjoyed watching the water change as the time passed, seeing all of its different colors. She even passed up meals to continue looking at it. Not like she'd want to eat the food, anyway... Now it was nighttime and a gorgeous crescent moon shone brightly with a million tiny stars. It almost reminded her of the night when...  
"Hey Raych."  
She turned around and smiled. "Hi Zach. Where have you been?"  
"Swimming." He leaned against the balcony.  
"Is it nice?"  
"Colder than what I'm used to, but it was fun."  
"How's Sofie doing?"  
"She's sleeping right now. But...I guess she's fine. She really wants to go home."  
Raychel nodded. "Did you see any sharks?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"Well, you should be careful. Especially around this time of the year."  
Zach smiled wryly. He looked up at the stars. "It's nice out tonight."  
"It's beautiful. I just wish..."  
"What?"  
"That I was back home. If I could fly, I would go home now. But..."  
"Yeah?"  
"It just all seems so far away. I mean, Hyrule does. I've had so much fun on our little adventure. I don't think I'm ready to go home. I mean, I want to, but..."  
"I understand, Raych. I feel the same way, too."  
"There's a little part of me that's telling me to stay out here."  
"Why? Do you know?"  
"I think that it's so I can find my dream..."  
"You really believe this place exists, don't you?"  
"I always have. I know people can fly. They just have to! Somewhere...out there..."  
"Somewhere out there our dreams do exists, Raychel. You just have to believe in them for them to be real."  
"That sounds like something Michael or Alanzo would say."  
Zach hid his smile.  
"But still, they're only dreams."  
"What did you say, Raych?"  
"I'm having doubts, Zach. Yeah, it's fun to believe in dreams but we always wake up."  
"Well then if this is a dream, I want to sleep forever." He stood up.  
"What?" She looked at him seriously.  
"Raychel..." He looked up at her. "I'm sorry if I scared you the other night."  
"You didn't scare me," she said quietly. "I think I scared myself." She looked out at the ocean.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"For whatever you felt you did wrong..."  
"Do you think I did something wrong?"  
"No, not at all. If either of us was wrong it was I."  
"Why are you saying that?"  
"I should have told you..."  
"What?"  
"That..." She looked at him again. Was he a lot closer then a few moments ago? She took a deep breath. "That you might not understand."  
"I'll understand only if you explain it to me."  
"I don't think I can, yet."  
"Then don't. Words shrink things that are timeless in your heart and mind." He closed his eyes and leaned close.  
"Zach..." She took a deep breath and closed her own eyes. It seemed to take an eternity, but she slowly felt his face getting closer, his breath warmer.   
But as the sound of footsteps became louder, they quickly separated to other sides of the dock. A few moments later, a sailor came up.  
"You Raychel?"  
"Yes."  
"Your brother Michael wants to see you."  
"Thank you." Without giving Zach another glance, she headed to Michael's room.  
  
**********  
  
"Michael?" She peeked into his room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed facing the wall. She cautiously walked closer and sat down beside him. "Michael, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know. But I feel...sick."  
"Here." She turned his chin with her hand and looked at his face. "You don't look sick. Did the physicians say anything when you had your exam?"  
Michael shook his head. "But I feel sick."  
"Have you been getting a lot of sleep?"  
"I slept all day."  
"Maybe you've had too much sleep. Or maybe it's the food. That wouldn't surprise me."  
Michael swallowed. "My throat hurts."  
"Drink something."  
"That hurts, too."  
"Just relax, then. We're almost home, Michael. We'll have the healers look at you."  
"Home..."  
"Hm?"  
"It just seems so far away."  
"I had that feeling too. It's like...I'm not ready to go home. I'm having a lot of fun. Honestly. Yeah, it's a bit risky, but I've never felt so...free before."  
"Well, mine's a little bit different."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"It's...we've been sailing for three days."  
"So?"  
Michael shook his head. "I think we should have been back by now."  
"Well, this isn't the best ship in the world, Michael. It probably moves a lot slower then you'd think."  
"Yeah." He shrugged. "I don't know...like winter in the summer..."  
Raychel rolled her eyes. "Now you're talking silly. I think you just need to rest. Good night." She exited his room.  
  
***********  
  
You must find the spirit within you...then you shall have the wings of the creatures of legend and be able to fly...  
"Get up."  
Raychel moaned. "Go away...I was dreaming..."  
"Get up NOW, Raychel!" She sounded angry.  
Raychel opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Nairobi! What's happening?"  
"Get dressed and upstairs as soon as possible. Meet us in the starboard."  
Not knowing whether it was good news or bad news, Raychel did as Nairobi said. When she got out she saw Alanzo, Michael, Zach, Sofie, and Nairobi all staring at the ground.  
"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.  
Nairobi looked up at her. "Raychel, do you remember how long it took us to get from Hyrule to Portland in Cridalio?"  
"Um...about...a week."  
"That was by foot, too," said Alanzo.  
"Now," she asked. "Do you realize how long we've been on this ship?"  
"About..." Raychel thought. "Six days?"  
"Six days..." Nairobi nodded. "That sounds about right. Now, if you were keeping track of how far we traveled, we walked at about two miles an hour, sixteen hours a day. That equals about thirty-two miles a day. For seven days, that comes to two hundred and twenty-four miles. Actually, Portland is only two hundred miles from Hyrule, but you can figure all the time we didn't walk into that."  
"So, you're saying?" asked Raychel.  
"How fast do you think this ship goes? Never mind. This ship goes at least ten miles an hour and travels constantly. Of course, some days are better than others, but you do the math."  
"At ten miles an hour, this ship could travel more than two hundred miles a day."  
"Exactly."  
"But that means..." Zach started. He suddenly looked at each other in shock.  
"Rationally, it should have taken us no more than two days to get back to Hyrule." said Alan in a strange tone.  
"Precisely." Nairobi looked at the others. "I have been on ships to Hyrule from Portland many times before and it's never taken more than three days, even with a storm." She paused. "Folks, I hate to say this, but we're not going to Hyrule."  
There was an uneasy silence.  
"Look around you. Do you even recognize any of your surroundings?"  
"It's all ocean..." Michael trailed off.  
"So then...where are we going?" asked Sofia, obviously scared. Everyone looked at Nairobi desperately.  
"I have no idea but I'm getting to the bottom of this." She quickly left for the captain's quarters with the others following. She burst open the door, walked straight over to him and looked him directly in the eye.  
"Where the hell is this ship going?"  
The captain smiled and laughed a little. "Excuse me?"  
"Don't be a jackass just tell me where we are going!"  
He laughed again. "I'm surprised, Choro-Buster. I would have thought you had figured this out days ago..."  
She reached over, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her face. "Answer me before I kill you. Where...are...we...going??!"  
"Put me down and I'll gladly tell you."  
Nairobi threw him back in his seat. He smiled.  
"A little detour to..." His smiled became larger. "Midlake."  
Nairobi widened her eyes.  
"Midlake?!" yelled Raychel. "I thought you were told to take us directly back to Hyrule! Carson's orders! This is his ship, right? I demand we go straight home right after your little "detour" or else!"  
"We won't be going home, Raychel."  
"Nairobi?" They all looked at her.  
"Don't you know what Midlake is?"  
The captain laughed. Nairobi shot him a dirty look and continued. "Midlake is where they mine gold, ore, sulfur, and other valuables. It's all done, however, by slave drivers."  
"What do you mean?" asked Raychel.  
"That physical exam...it was to make sure we were in good shape, wasn't it?"  
"You just figured that out?" The captain smiled.  
"Good shape for what?" asked Raychel.  
"We're going to be sold as slaves in Midlake to work at the mines."  
Everyone gasped.  
"This isn't Carson's ship, by the way. His was supposed to come in the morning. I was in Portland that night looking for those searching for...opportunity."  
"Opportunity my ass you were looking for slaves!" Nairobi yelled.  
"Well, slave life is better life than living in that dump, if you ask me."  
Nairobi growled.   
"When I saw you fine young people I knew you'd bring me a lot of money. I mean look at your selves! We have a Goron, someone of great strength, beyond that of any human. A young boy that will straight away give me some good money. Two Zoras who can breath the water...they'll be of good use in the lake itself. And two fine, lovely girls that...well...will bring great joy to many lonely men."  
Nairobi punched him square in the face, causing him to fall backwards off his chair.  
"We're getting out of here. LET'S MOVE!" Nairobi went upstairs with the others quickly following. They were met by a row of sailors with weapons. Thinking quickly, Zach grabbed Sofia and jumped on top of the ships railing, ready to dive.  
"I wouldn't do that!"  
"Why?" demanded Zach.  
The captain, holding a handkerchief to his nose to stop the bleeding, held up a jar filled with crimson red liquid. "If you jump in that ocean, I will pour this pig's blood in with you. If you know anything about sharks they love the scent of blood, and you Zoras are one of their favorite treats."  
Zach held his sister steady, then reluctantly leaped down onto the ship.  
"Throw them in the cells downstairs."   
The guards did as ordered.  
  
***********  
  
Zelda could not concentrate on any letter she wrote. She got up from her desk and went over to the large front window. She peered out it, and many memories came into mind. Below was one of the courtyards Raychel and Michael would play in when they were younger. They would chase one another, play games, talk, fight...Zelda smiled. She'd do anything to give them back their innocent, younger days. Of course, they were older now, but still so naïve. She closed her eyes and could hear her children be frivolous about the huge, unknown world...  
A knock came to the door. She turned around and waited for the door to be knocked a second time.  
"Enter."   
A guard came into the room and kneeled. "My queen, I have news."  
Zelda sighed. "Speak."  
"From the town of Portland we have someone here that may know of your children's whereabouts."  
Her eyes lit up. "Who is it?"  
"Her name is Regina, and she owns the Tailbird Inn at Portland."  
"Is she here?"  
"Yes."  
"Have her come in."  
"Yes, m'lady." He left. A short while later Regina came in with tears in her eyes and kneeled before Zelda.  
"Queen Zelda...please...forgive me...I didn't know..."  
"Arise. There is no need for someone like you to kneel before me."  
Though a bit hesitant, Regina stood up and looked at Zelda straight in the eye.   
Zelda smiled. "So, they didn't tell you?"  
"No, your majesty. I honestly had no idea they were your children until your guards came into my town and told us. But by then they were gone. Please forgive me." She choked back her tears.  
"I have nothing to forgive you for. You have done nothing wrong."  
"But your children..."  
"They didn't tell you, and, frankly, I'm not surprised."  
Regina looked at Zelda with wide eyes.  
"Please, have a seat." Zelda motioned for Regina to sit down at the nearby table. "Now, please dear Regina, tell me everything that happened."  
Regina took a deep breath and told her about Nairobi, the children, Adrian, the attack, the ship, and how the Hylian Guard came when General Madrid attacked them.  
"We owe our village to your Guard, your highness. If there is anything you wish of us please tell us."  
"All I wish is that you continue to greet others with the same kindness and hospitality you've given my children. You have done much for them, and much for me."  
"But the ship...it was supposed to be my husband's ship that they were to take back to Hyrule. But it wasn't. I don't know where it's headed..."  
"And you must not worry about it, Regina. You have done more than anyone could have asked, and for that you will always be welcomed here."  
"My queen, your children...Nairobi..."  
"I appreciate you worrying about them, but please don't loose sleep over it. They will be found, and Nairobi with them. Everything will turn out if you just give it time."  
"Thank you, your grace." Regina bowed her head.  
There was a crash.  
Zelda quickly got up and went out into the hall.  
"What was that?" she asked a person walking by.  
"It came from Prince Michael's room."  
She went over to his door and opened it. The window was broken from the outside in, a hole smashed through it. But whatever caused it to smash wasn't there.  
Zelda went up to the broken glass and looked down at it.   
"What's this...?" She bent down and picked up a white feather with a purple stripe across it. "Michael..." She looked out the broken window.  
  
***********  
  
"Pick up the pace, you dogs." The guard cracked his whip as he passed by Raychel and Michael as they were cleaning the deck.   
:Goddesses, why does this have to happen?: asked Raychel telepathically to Michael.  
:Since we're going to be slaves they figured, hey, might as well get them used to it.:  
:But why? WHY, Michael! We were so close to home...:  
:Yet so very far away.:  
:If we told them who we were, do you think it would make a difference?:  
:I don't think they'd believe us, Raychel...:  
:It's worth a try, isn't it?:  
:I wouldn't want to...: Michael began to cough harshly and repeatedly.  
"Michael!" Raychel dropped her rag and went over to Michael, kneeling beside him. He was on his hands and knees, hacking like a horse. "Michael! What's wrong?"  
He couldn't answer. He pounded his chest with his hand and coughed up blood.  
"Oh my goddesses..."  
"What are you doing!? Get the hell back to work!!" The guard cracked his whip right next to them.  
"Can't you see he's sick!?" Raychel put her arm around him.  
"I don't give a damn!" The guard raised his whip and snapped it forward. Quickly, Michael pushed Raychel out of the way. The whip hit his back fast and hard, ripping his shirt and causing blood to ooze out. Michael fell onto his stomach.  
"No! Stop it!" Raychel ran over to Michael, embracing his head.  
The guard raised his whip again. Raychel held her brother strongly and closed her eyes, ready to endure the pain.  
But it was not to be. Out of nowhere, a white bird flew in and attacked the guard, swooping at him with her sharp beak and razor talons. The guard swiped his hand about, trying to shoo the pesky thing away, but it was no use. Raychel and Michael watched in awe as their little heroine pecked at the guard.  
"The white and purple crow..."  
"Michael?" Raychel studied the bird. It was indeed, a white crow with purple stripes across its back. What a strange bird...where did it come from? Why was it here?  
The mysterious bird flew away into the blue sky, leaving the guard cut, bruised...and angrier than before. He turned to the Hylians with a look of annoyance, but before he could take another step Zach and Sofie jumped onto the edge of the ship, exhausted and scared.  
"What the hell are you two doing?! Get back down there and take off the barnacles!"  
"No way. There's something down there." Zach held Sofie close.  
"What you talkin' about? Shut yer trap and get yer skinny blue ass down there now!"  
"No! There's something big in the water."  
"Listen to him! I saw it too!" shouted Sofie.  
"I said shut yer..."  
But a deafening roar and the sound of water exploding silenced the guard. Out of the ocean burst a large, flat head attached to a long, snake-like body. It screamed, showing its humongous teeth and slimy tongue. It slashed its insect-like arms and claws in the air, than screamed again.  
"What is THAT!?" yelled Raychel.  
"It's a..." Michael trailed off.  
"CHORO!" Nairobi jumped into the scene, Hard Blade in her hand. She turned to Raychel and Michael. "Get out of here, NOW!"  
"But Nairobi..."  
"The last Choro wasn't even half this size. This could get ugly, kids, so get out of here."  
"Um, Nairobi...behind us?"  
"What?" She turned around to see the Choro's spiked tail whipping about.   
"Shit..." Nairobi turned around again to see its eyes staring at them. "Move slowly to your right. Crawl."  
Raychel and Michael slowly crawled out of the tail's reach. The door from downstairs burst open, and the sailors ran towards the beast with their weapons in the air.  
"STOP!" Nairobi tried to warn them, but it was too late. With several swift swipes, the Choro had sliced all their bodies in half. The captain came out, took one look at the beast, and cowardly ran back into his quarters. The Choro began to stab the ship, causing it to sway wildly and flood with water. It screamed.  
"Nairobi!" Raychel coughed up water. "What should we do!?"  
"Zach, Sofie! You two get Raychel and Michael to safety in the water! Alanzo, you stay here and help me!"  
"No! We can't!" yelled Michael. "There's blood in the water and sharks everywhere!"  
"DAMNIT!" Nairobi jumped back, avoiding a strike. The Choro's tail thrust through the middle of the ship, than burst through the bottom, sending wood, and Sofie, into the air.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She splashed into the water.  
"SOFIA!!" Zach got up on the railing, but Raychel stopped him.   
"No, Zach! There are sharks! They'll eat you, too!"  
"But Sofie...!"  
Nairobi and Alanzo were too busy fighting Choro to notice anything else. Nairobi had tried stabbing its legs with Hard Blade, but the rigid covering made it futile. Alanzo had been heaving large, sharp pieces of wood at its slim belly, but even that was useless.   
"I've never seen a Choro like this...I wonder if it even is one?" said Nairobi as she caught her breath before she avoided another swipe.  
"Whatever it is, nothing is working!" Alan curled up to block an attack.  
"Thunder Blade!" Nairobi held her scimitar up in the air...  
"No, Nairobi!" yelled Alanzo. "If you use lighting you'll shock us all because of the water!"  
"God damn it! Fire Blade!" She held her scimitar up again. It began to smoke a little, then the cutting edge became engulfed in flames. She quickly swung Hard Blade again and again, sending fireballs at the Choro. It easily extinguished them with its waves.  
"Sofie!"  
"Zach! Help me! There's something in the water!" She looked around her nervously as she saw several fins approaching.  
"NOO!" Zach pushed Raychel aside and jumped in the water.  
"Zach!"  
Zach quickly swam over to Sofie, but was too late. He watched in horror as he saw his sister being pulled under the surface of the water.  
"Sofie!" He barely had time to mourn over his sister before the sharks came to him.  
"ZACH!" Raychel yelled from the ship.  
Zach sculled the water, knowing it would do no good to try to get away, and got ready for his death.  
"Oh, come now, don't give up!"  
"What?" Zach turned around and looked above him. It was...a flying person?   
The strange, gray-black haired man smiled as he lifted Zach out of the water and flew upwards just as the sharks lunged.   
Raychel and Michael stared in awe as they saw what had happened.  
"Who...who are you?" Zach asked nervously as he looked at the ocean below him. He turned back to the man in heavy purple armor and beautiful, transparent long-scaled wings.  
"My name is Haschel, and that lady over there with the other like you is Meru."  
"Other like me?" Zach looked over to see a young lady with platinum colored hair and blue armor and same wings holding Sofie. His sister waved.  
"Sofie!" Zach beamed and sighed.  
"Haschel! Meru! Get them back to Bale!" Zach turned to see another person in large, heavy silver armor and a long, silver canon on his right arm. His wings were similar but larger and more spread out.  
"Yes, Dart." Meru and Haschel flew towards the land with Sofie and Zach in their arms.  
"Miranda! Kongol! You two get the others on the ship! Albert, you help me get rid of this beast!"  
Raychel looked around to see several other flying people. She could only keep silent in amazement.  
"Okay, you two are coming with me."  
Raychel and Michael turned around to see a woman in white and orange armor and wings before them. She had long, wavy dark blonde hair, brown eyes and a large bow.   
"Don't be scared. Just come into my shoulders and hang on tight." Obediently, Raychel and Michael grabbed onto the woman's shoulders and she put her arms around them. A few moments later they were air born.  
"This isn't any normal Choro!" Nairobi fell to her knees, exhausted. She barely rolled out of harm's way.  
"What now?" asked Alanzo, just as tired as she.  
"You come with Kongol. Kongol bring you to safety."  
"Huh?" Both of them turned to see a very strong, gigantic man with a brown Mohawk, red stripes down through his eyes, orange armor and wings before them.  
"You two no be scared. Kongol not hurt you. Kongol only want to help."  
"How?"  
"Hold onto to Kongol. Kongol bring you to Bale."  
Not having a choice, Nairobi and Alanzo grasped Kongol's arms, and flew into the air, just missing a fatal swing from the beast.  
"Ready, Albert?"  
"Let's do it, Dart."  
"All right. You distract it while I charge up the cannon."  
Albert flew straight for the beast with his javelin out, but zoomed upwards at the last moment. While he swiftly flew around the monster like a buzzing insect, Dart concentrated all of his spirit into his arm.  
"Move, Albert!"  
Albert quickly took off.  
"Divine Dragon Canon!!" Dart raised his arm into the air, than aimed it at the creature.  
Raychel looked back as she heard a dying scream. She was breathing heavily and felt a little sick. She looked up at the woman and shook her head.  
"You fly...you fly like a bird..."  
"Like a dragon, actually."  
"No...that's not right...people don't...people don't..." She began to close her eyes.  
"Don't faint, girl! I can't hold on to you!"  
"Raychel! Stay awake!"  
Raychel took a few deep breaths and squinted, losing her grip.  
"Help! Albert! Take her!"  
"I'm coming!"   
A man with long, light brown hair and green armor flew up to them. He gently took Raychel and held her in his arms. She looked at him with pale eyes.  
"Father..." She fainted.  
  
*********** 


	2. New Allies, Old Enemies

Winter in the Summer  
By Graymalkin  
  
"Raychel! Raychel!"  
Raychel let her eyes flicker a little before she opened them and recognized Alanzo next to her.  
"Raychel, are you all right?"  
"Alan...where are we?"  
"We are in the city of Bale, the country of Serdio, the continent of Endiness."  
"Bale? Serdio? Endiness? I've never heard..." She looked around. She was resting on a comfy white bed, and the room was large and made of gray stone with green and yellow curtains, fine wood furniture, and a green, yellow, and white carpet.  
"You must rest, Raychel."  
"WAIT!" She suddenly sat up. "Those people! They had wings! They were flying! They saved us! Us? Where is everyone? Where's Michael? Zach? Sofie? Nairobi?"  
"Raychel! Please my friend, calm down and rest. We are all safe and well."  
"Not until I see them! Where are they!? Who were those flying people and where are they!?"  
"My, you are a very strident young lady."  
She turned to the doorway to see a man, probably in his late twenties, she guessed, with long light brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore an elegant green shirt and dark beige pants with brown boots and gloves, a silver and gold belt, and a flowing dark green cape. His eyes were small, almond shaped and almond colored. He gave her a charming smile as he walked over to her. He stood before her and bowed.  
"Your name is Raychel, yes?"  
"That is correct."  
"Then I welcome you to the city of Bale in the great country of Serdio. My name is Albert, and I am the king of this land."  
"The king..." Raychel bowed her head.  
"Now, my dear, there is no need for that."  
She shot a look of desperation at him. "Is it true that you can fly!? You were the one I saw before..." She looked at him more closely. "You look almost like my father!"  
"Well, my child, if I recollect, you did say 'father' before you fainted."  
"Maybe...but...you flew! I wasn't dreaming! I saw you FLY!!"  
"Raychel, you shouldn't shout at a king," said Alanzo frankly.  
"Oh...forgive me..." She bowed her head.  
Albert laughed. "You are an enlivened youth, Lady Raychel. But I'm sure before I answer there are some people you wish to see, yes?"  
"Michael!" She jumped off of the bed and stood pleadingly before Albert. "Where is he?"  
"Follow me."   
  
***********  
  
Albert led Raychel and Alanzo to an outdoor courtyard. Everything here, from the sky to the ground to the leaves to the water, seemed to have a gold-like feeling to it, like it was sacred.  
"Michael!" Raychel ran up to her brother, who was looking at the sky, and embraced him heartily. "Are you all right, brother?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm feeling good."  
"Your back..."  
"It has a scar, but not a deep one. It will heal completely in a couple weeks."  
"Oh, I'm so relieved..."  
"Raychel!"  
She turned around and Sofie hugged her tightly. "Raychel! I'm so happy your okay!"  
"Sofie. Are you all right?"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Where's Zach?"  
"Right here, Raych."  
She turned again to see Zach before her. She stared at him a moment, then hugged him, sighing with relief. "I'm glad you're safe."  
"So am I." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes.  
"Where's Nairobi?"  
Zach gestured his head towards the tree. Raychel looked and saw Nairobi sitting under it, almost in a trance. She ran over and sat beside her.  
"How are you, Nairobi?"  
"Hmm?" She turned her head to Raychel. "Oh, Raychel. You're all right."  
"Yeah. I just fainted."  
"Well, at least you're not hurt." She looked out into nowhere again.  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Adrian. I hope he's all right...I heard that from a few sailors here that there was an attack at Portland..."  
"Oh no..."  
"It wasn't serious. No one got killed, I don't think. But..."  
"I'm sure he's fine."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Raychel? Nairobi?"   
They looked up to see Michael.  
"Um, his majesty Albert would like us to meet them."  
"Them? The ones who could fly? The ones who saved us?"  
"Yes."  
"Hell yeah! Let's go!"  
  
***********  
  
Raychel and the others entered a large room with a long meeting table. The table and chairs were made of heavy oak and the cloth was green and trimmed with yellow. At the head of the table was King Albert. He stood up and greeted his guests.  
"Welcome, dear visitors. Please, have a seat."  
After they had sat down, there were a few moments of near silence as Albert looked at each of them, nodding.   
"Well, I must say, I've never had such a diverse group of people in this country before. Please forgive me if that sounds rude, but it is true."  
"No, your grace. We understand," said Raychel, nodding impatiently. She wanted to meet these flying people!  
Albert smiled, as he seemed to read her thoughts. "Well then, I would like to introduce you to my dearest of friends." He signaled for the guard at the door to open it. One by one a group of people walked in. First to enter was a small lady with platinum hair held up by a big blue bow, red eyes, and an extravagant blue-and-gold dancer's outfit. Next came an old but strong, healthy man with silver black hair donning a dark violet and gray tunic and pants. Following him was the woman who saved Raychel and Michael. Her dark blonde hair flowed down in a wave-like manner over her knee-length white and orange dress and dark gray stockings. Her accessories were ornamented with crescent moons. After her came the giant, with his brown Mohawk, barbaric uniform, and piercing white eyes. The last two were a young couple. The lady had slightly long, layered brown hair pulled back and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a neat, sleeveless white tunic and shorts, both blue trimmed, and a large belt made of gold. Beside her was a young man with fiery blonde hair, blue eyes, and lightweight red armor with black pants. To his side was his sword. Across his forehead was a band of red. He reminded Raychel of...  
"My guests, these are my most trustworthy and honored of friends. Meru, Haschel, Miranda, Kongol, Shana, and Dart. We are a group of people known as the Dragoons."  
"Dragoons?" asked Michael. "Aren't dragoons heavily-armored cavalry men?"  
"By the book, yes. However, we are a bit different."  
"You FLY!" Raychel jumped out of her seat. Feeling herself blush, she quietly sat back down.  
The one named Shana smiled in the friendliest of ways. "Don't be humiliated, dear. We don't mind if you are excited. But please, tell us your names and where you come from, if you don't mind."  
There was something in Shana's voice that made Raychel feel at home...Raychel smiled back. "My name is Raychel."  
"I'm Michael, her younger brother."  
"My name is Alanzo, but many call me Alan."  
"My full name is Zachariah, but I prefer Zach. And this is my little sister Sofie."  
"Nairobi. These children are..." Nairobi looked over at Raychel who shot her a "don't you dare" look. "They are from the land of Hyrule, as am I."  
"Hyrule?" The king looked at his friends. "I have never heard of Hyrule. Has anyone?"  
The others shook their heads.  
"It's probably very far away from here, I imagine. What are the names of the sovereigns?"  
Raychel and the others looked at each other with shock for a moment. "Ah, um, the queen's name is Zelda and the king's name is Link." she answered very quickly.  
"Queen Zelda, King Link...I can't say I've heard of them," responded the one named Dart.  
"And are they the rulers of each of you, even though you look so different from one another?" asked Miranda.  
"Hyrule is divided up into several regions, each race with their own territory. But the majesties are the rulers of all," explained Nairobi.  
"Each race may have their own chief, but we all follow the law set by Queen Zelda and her husband," finished Alanzo.  
"I understand. And what race are your monarchs?" asked Albert.  
"Hylians. Like Michael and I. We aren't really "predominant", but we live in the northern region of Hyrule, the same area the castle is located."  
"I am a Goron. We live up in the mountains to the northeast."  
"We're Zoras that inhabit the far-east river and the lake in the south."  
"I'm a Gerudo from the western desert."  
"There's also a rumor about a race of "fairy people" living in the southeast, but we've never seen any of them," said Sofie.  
"There are also the Sheikahs..." Michael started.  
"But there are only two Sheikahs in Hyrule," finished Raychel.  
"You all seem quite young. Do you have parents?" asked Shana.  
Raychel and the others took a deep breath. She caught Nairobi staring at her, but stayed silent.   
"It's okay," said Shana as silence passed. "You don't have to answer."  
"Well on the lighter side, Hyrule sounds like a really cool place!" shouted Meru in a cheery voice. "I wanna go there! I mean look at you guys! You look so cute! You've got those cute elf-like ears, and his purple eyes are just adorable! And you two look really awesome with your blue skin and beautiful fins, and you've got a great tan!"  
"Forgive Meru. She acts like this all the time," said Haschel with a smile.  
"Do NOOOOOT!!" she whined back.  
"Yes, Meru, you do." said Miranda frankly.  
"Whaaaaat?"   
"Kongol says stop whining before Kongol do something not nice."  
"Huh!" Meru sat down and pouted sarcastically. Everyone smiled and laughed.  
"That beast you saved us from..." started Nairobi. "Was that a Choro?"  
"A Choro? Not fully, Nairobi," responded Dart. "It was a crossbred between a Choro and a Dragon."  
"And to think we thought all Dragons had died..." sighed Shana.  
"They might still be dead," assured Dart. "After all, we don't know how old that thing was."  
"Well, let's just hope that they are all dead," said Miranda. "We all know how dangerous dragons can be."  
"Well, we are being a little uncouth to our guests. I'm sure they'd like to know a little bit about us Dragoons," said Albert.   
"Yes!" said Raychel loudly. "Please?"  
"Of course. Hear now, the Legend of Dragoon..."  
  
***********  
  
The next two weeks were the best of Raychel's life. Never before had she felt so alive! The people of Bale were modest and friendly, and the Dragoons were the greatest people she could have ever met. She had gotten a job as a waitress at the Red Fox Inn, the town's restaurant/tavern. Michael had taken up a job there, too, as the leading entertainer. He felt he had to work extra hard to make up all the practice he lost on the piano. Michael had gotten much better after being sick on the ship for so long. Alanzo was working with a shipping company, and Zach and Sofie were hired as tour guides for the waterway tour beneath Bale. Nairobi had taken up Miranda's offering as an assistant with the doctor of the town. Besides this, they spent as much of their free time with the Dragoons as possible. The leader, Dart, had offered Raychel techniques in swordplay that she had never even thought were possible! And his lover, Shana, was someone with the purest of hearts she had ever seen. There was something about her that always made her feel at home and in caring arms. Sofie especially had a fondness for Shana, and she was always so patient with the energetic little Zora. Meru, too, was very kind to Sofie and acted like a big sister to her, even though she was almost as feisty as Sofie was. Nairobi and Miranda had become very good friends. They not only had their jobs in common but other things such as archery, horses, and attitudes. Zach had taken up lessons from Haschel, who, though old, was a magnificent and disciplined instructor of martial arts, and Kongol, the largest of men with the largest of good souls. Alanzo and Albert had spent much time together talking about philosophy and the moral and ethics of life. It seemed as if once they got started they never stopped! But Raychel simply smiled through it all...  
"Life is good." She looked at herself in the mirror as she laid her head down on the dresser and grinned. King Albert had been kind enough to let them stay at the castle until they could afford a place of their own. "I never want to leave this place, these wonderful people. I've never felt like this before. I'm so...relieved. Relaxed. This is the life I've always wanted...my dream has come true..."  
There was a knock on her door. She sat up and found her voice. "Come in."  
A messenger opened the door and bowed. "His majesty Albert wishes to see you, my lady."  
"Thank you." She got up and followed him up stairs to Albert's courtroom. Along the way, she saw Nairobi coming up to her.  
"Raychel, I must talk to you. It is very important."  
"Um, I have been called by King Albert. Can you please wait?"  
Nairobi sighed impatiently. "Yeah, but it's pretty big news."  
"Thank you." Raychel stayed behind the messenger until they reached the third floor.  
The king was seated on his throne reading a letter. He looked up as Raychel kneeled before him. He smiled at her in his usual enchanting way.  
"Arise, dear Raychel. You do not need to do that, you know."  
"I feel as though I owe it to you. You have not only saved my life but those I hold dearest to my heart. And you continue to show the greatest of kindness every moment we see you, even though we will never be able to repay you in anyway that you truly deserve." she responded as she stood up.  
"You are an elegant young lady, Raychel. And that is why I am honored to invite you and your friends to a celebration in three days."  
Raychel widened her eyes. "Your majesty?"  
"Now, now, there is no need to be surprised, my dear. You and your friends shall be our honored guests at the Commemoration of the Moon. Do you remember that legend we told you of?"  
"I will never forget such an astonishing story, your highness."  
"Well, that happened exactly three years ago in three days. To celebrate, we annually hold a festival at Fletz in the country of Tiberoa, the homeland of my wife Queen Emille. She is there right now helping prepare for the celebration."  
"Your grace, I am deeply honored. Again we have done nothing to deserve such distinction among those much more important to you."  
"You are visitors from a far away land, one I have never heard of. I will continue to treat you and your friends with this admiration no matter what the circumstances. You have come here to experience life and I, as the king of Serdio and Tiberoa, feel it is my duty to make sure you live through the greatest of events this world can offer."  
"You are too kind." She kneeled and bowed her head graciously.  
"You are very good at that, you know," he said with a little laugh. "Now, go and tell your friends. I'm sure they will be most delighted."  
"I'm certain that they will."   
Raychel happily left his chamber and looked around for Nairobi. She found her in an empty hallway looking out a window.  
"Nairobi? You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, I did. Come here."  
Raychel walked over to Nairobi and looked out the window. It was getting dark.  
"Raychel, I have great news."  
"So do I, Nairobi."  
Nairobi looked at her with wide eyes. "What is your news?"  
"Well, I just talked to his Majesty Albert, and we have been invited as the guests of honor for the Commemoration of the Moon."  
Nairobi stared at Raychel. "When is it?"  
"In three days."  
Nairobi looked out the window, lost of hope.  
"What is it?"  
"Raychel, there's a ship going to Nissel first thing tomorrow morning."  
"Nissel?"  
"Nissel is Cridalio's sister country."  
"Portland..."  
Nairobi nodded. "We can go back home starting tomorrow."  
Raychel almost smiled, but then remembered all that had happened here. How free she felt... To go back home would mean giving up this life she loved. And the people she so quickly became fond of...what would Albert say if she declined his offer? After all he had done for them...  
"I can't."  
"Raychel, what are you saying?" Nairobi asked quickly.  
"I can't go home."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm...not ready."  
"You're saying you don't want to, is that it?"  
Raychel opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She bowed and shook her head. "It's..." She looked back up at the Gerudo. "I love it here. I love my life now. Everything's so perfect. This is the life I want to live."  
Nairobi slapped her across the face, then grabbed her collar and pinned her against the wall. She looked at her straight in the eye and spoke quietly but sternly.  
"Have you forgotten who you are? You are the princess of Hyrule, Raychel. It is your duty as the princess to learn about your country and to lead its people, not abandon them for your own pleasure."  
Raychel breathed deeply as Nairobi came closer.  
"And what about your parents? Did you even think for a moment what kind of hell they're going through right now? By Din's fire, Raychel, you are their one and only daughter. You mean more to them then anything else on the face of this god-forsaken planet. And you are merely playing with them and their emotions by wandering around, lying, and finding every excuse to just leave them in the pits of the underworld. As a daughter, you are to respect your parents and be ever grateful for the sacrifices they gave up just to care for you. Is this what you were taught, Raychel? To not only abandon your duty as princess, but a daughter as well?"  
"I love my parents, Nairobi."  
"No you don't, Raychel. If you did, you would not have given my offer a second thought."  
"Right now I'm doing what I feel is best for me. Isn't that the point of life?"  
"Have you looked in the mirror recently?"  
"...Yes..."  
"Did you even recognize yourself?"  
Raychel stayed silent, gazing frighteningly into her eyes.  
"I didn't think so. I don't even recognize you now." She loosened her grip. "I can't stop you, Raychel. I'm going on that ship tomorrow. I pray to the goddesses, for your own sake, that you'll be there. But so help me Raychel if you abdicate, I will never forgive you." She turned and left.  
Raychel watched her disappear from view, then slumped down against the stone pillar. For some reason, she didn't cry, and didn't know why. It was like she couldn't cry. Now that she realized it she hadn't been thinking about her parents much. She wondered what they were doing right now...  
  
***********  
  
Zelda looked down the hallways. There was no one.   
Good. She pulled the hood of her black cloak over her head and went down the hallway, then outside and into the rain. These past few weeks had been strange. It seemed as if every few days someone else was disappearing. Buy why? And who was doing it?  
But that wasn't the most important thing right now. She took out the Ocarina of Time she hid in the sleeve of her cloak and kneeled down in the corner of the eastern garden. Using her knife, she dug a deep hole and placed the Ocarina in it, then covered the mound so it looked like the ground was never disturbed. Looking around her again, and seeing that no one was watching her, went back into the castle.  
"Zelda!"  
She turned to see Link approach her.  
"Zelda, were you outside? What were you doing?"  
"I can't go outside and enjoy the rain anymore?" she snapped back. She turned around and started to walk away, but then stopped and sighed. She turned around and gave her husband an apologetic hug. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happened to me lately..." She sighed again.  
"I understand." He took a deep breath. "I have news from Takuya..."  
"What kind of news?"  
"...Bad."  
Zelda backed off and looked him straight in the eye.  
"A ship was attacked and sunk by a sea monster a few weeks ago. It was a ship that carried slaves to Midlake. It left from..." He paused. "It left from Portland, on the same night our children left Portland." He paused again, taking a deep breath and looking away from Zelda. "There were no survivors." He looked at her again, her large eyes still staring at him.  
There was a long moment of silence. Zelda slowly turned her head away from Link's, than closed her eyes, forcing tears to fall down her cheeks. Link took her into an embrace and closed his eyes, trying to shut out his own pain.   
"So, your children are dead, it seems."  
They opened their eyes widely and looked at the doorway. A silhouette of a man leaning against the wall stood up and walked towards them, footsteps echoing in the hallway. "That's too bad. I was almost hoping they'd come back."  
"Nevis..." Zelda sighed. "Why are you here?"  
"To claim what is rightfully mine."  
"There is nothing here that is yours."  
"Stubborn, as always. Why do you fight me, Zelda?"  
"You make me."  
"No, you choose to."  
"And you have just chosen your death, you bastard!" Link drew his sword.  
"More killing, your majesty? Do we need another death in this family?"  
Link stopped, looked at Zelda, then back at Nevis. He reluctantly sheathed his sword. "You have already taken the lives of our children, what do you want now?"  
"As I recall, your highness, I did not shed a drop of your children's blood. However, I am still persistent in making this mine."  
"You really don't care, do you? They were your children, too," said Zelda sternly.   
"I didn't know them enough to care."  
"You are just like your father. You will do anything possible to get what you want."  
"I use either force or symposium. The children, all though it cost them their lives, were too clever to let me use force. Now all I want is a negotiation."  
"There is nothing here I'm going to offer you, and you hold no threat against me. If you do not leave within three minutes I will have you captured for trespassing."  
"And who will capture me? All your guards are out looking for your dead children, so it is you who hold no threat against me, dear cousin."   
Zelda widened her eyes, realizing he was right.  
He started to slowly walk towards them. "But I am not here to threaten you, Zelda. Unless, of course, you impose me to. I said earlier that I wished to negotiate with you." He stopped. "I will let you keep Hyrule, though you have no successors, under your rule if..." He held up a finger and grinned. "If you give me the Ocarina of Time."  
"And what will you do if I say no?"  
Nevis snapped his fingers loudly. A legion of his men came in, including a giant, beast-like human. They quickly surrounded Link and Zelda, leaving them marveled and speechless. Nevis laughed under his breath.  
"The guards..."  
"They are out looking for your dead children, remember?"  
Zelda gave him an evil look and shook her head.  
"You seem surprised, dear cousin. You shouldn't be, though. Would you expect anything else from me? The way I see it, Zelda, you are breaking a Hyrulian law made many years ago. 'When the high monarch dies the throne is to go to the next oldest sibling. If there are no siblings, then the throne belongs to the next eldest family member.' That would be I, Zelda. You cannot deny that."  
"You are not getting this kingdom. Law or not you cannot barge in here demanding such nonsense."  
"But I told you Zelda that you can have your pathetic kingdom if you give me the Ocarina of Time."  
"That will never happen. Even if you are a member of the Royal Family, you do not deserve to know its secrets."  
"But I already do." He smiled.  
"What?"  
"I already know its powers, Zelda. And I know what happened to you almost thirty years ago..."  
Zelda stared at him with wide eyes. "Who told you that?"  
"It doesn't matter. But I will use the same strategy to get what I want, if necessary. You can make this a whole lot easier on yourself if you just tell me where the Ocarina is."  
Zelda thought for a brief moment, keeping her eyes on him. She brushed the stray hairs from her face and answered him frankly.   
"Never."  
Nevis smiled. "You'll regret that."  
  
***********  
  
Nairobi paced back and forth along the dock, banging Hard Blade on the wood every now and then. It was very early, around five-twenty-five in the morning. The ship was to leave in five minutes.   
Nairobi looked down into the streets of Bale, but didn't see anyone. The streetlights were still lit, making the town seem a little eerie. She turned her head and walked back down the dock.  
"Nairobi!"  
She turned around excitedly, but sighed when she saw it was Miranda.  
"Nairobi, where are you going?"  
"Nissel."  
"So you're just leaving, just like that? You're not coming to the celebration?"  
"Can't. Don't have the time. I should have told you..."  
"No, if you must go...I'm going to miss you. You were very helpful."  
"Thanks."  
"Aren't your friends here?"  
"No." She turned away.  
"They didn't even come to say good-bye?"  
"They have no reason to."  
Miranda looked at her sadly.  
"Last call! All aboard!"  
"See ya, Miranda." Nairobi looked down the street again before boarding the ship.  
"Bye..."  
"Hey, Miranda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Take good care of them. All of them. They're good kids, maybe a little messed up in the head, but they've got pure hearts."  
"I promise."  
"Seriously. Take good care of them." Nairobi walked up the ramp and onto the ship.  
  
***********  
  
"Raychel?" Michael knocked on her door.  
Raychel was sitting down and staring blankly into the mirror.  
"Raychel?" Michael opened the door a crack.  
"Go away!"  
"Raychel..." He opened the door and slowly walked into her room.  
"I told you to go away, Michael."  
Ignoring her, he walked up to her and embraced her.  
"Michael...who am I?"  
He didn't answer, but stared at his own reflection.  
"I'm feeling so strange, brother. I look into any mirror and I no longer see myself."  
"Who do you see?"  
"A stranger."  
"Then it must be a stranger looking into the mirror as well."  
"Am I a stranger to you, Michael?"  
"The question is, are you a stranger to yourself?"  
Raychel sighed. "I am."  
"Now are you really a stranger, or are you becoming a new self?"  
"New self?"  
"One who is taking a new perspective of life, but going too quickly for the mind to catch up."  
Raychel stayed silent for a moment.  
"Remember Raychel, the most knowledge lies within. You will always be Raychel with the same knowledge, but you will gain different views of that knowledge. You are stumbling upon yourself now, Raychel. It takes knowledge of inner being to get back up."   
Raychel widened her eyes a little. "That's what grandfather told me before he died..."  
"Right now you are reaching for hands that aren't there. You have to get up yourself."  
"But how do I get up? Michael tell me!" She turned to him with a desperate look on her face.  
"I can't Raychel. You have the strength within yourself to get up by yourself, you just have to muster it."  
"How?"  
"I can't tell you Raychel. It's a journey that we must all go alone." He looked at himself in the mirror again. "Life is like winter in the summer."  
"What?"  
"It seems...we all live a life that is never satisfied. We all look for paths that can't be found. It's like we're only born into a world where we only live to die. It seems to make life unnecessary and worthless..."  
"So how do we know what to do?"  
"Look into the mirror again."  
She did so.  
"Don't deny yourself Raychel. If you spend too much time watching the world go by, it will. It's unnecessary to travel through life, but instead of just standing around, make the best of what's given you. You will learn so much that way. Everything will come in time. You just have to look for that higher ground. Those ways you thought could not be found."  
"Like winter in the summer. It's unnecessary, I mean we can just watch the world go by, but if we don't, if we experience life, it teaches us so much."   
"Also...it would probably never happen."  
"Now what do you mean?"  
"Well, it will never snow in the summer, will it?"  
"No. I don't believe so."  
"So we shouldn't wait for it to happen."  
"So we shouldn't wait...for...what?"  
"Think. What shouldn't we wait for?"  
"We shouldn't wait for...something...that will never happen."  
He nodded. "We shouldn't wait for the world to come to us. Rather, we should go out there and search for life."  
"We should go out and make it snow in the middle of the summer."  
He nodded again. "It will never happen unless we make it happen."  
"Michael...you'd never leave me, would you?"  
"...Never."  
Raychel looked back into the mirror. So many people told her she looked like...  
"What do you think is happening to mother and father right now?"  
Michael raised his eyebrows a little. "Have you thought about them a lot lately?"  
"No. Have you?"  
"Do you miss them?"  
"I...miss missing them."  
"I see." He licked his lips. "I have thought about them much lately."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Raychel, I'll...There's..."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," said Raychel quietly.  
The door opened and a messenger came in. He bowed, than said, "His majesty's court is leaving in ten minutes, and his highness wishes that you come along with him."  
"Thank you."   
He bowed again and left. Raychel stood up and forced herself to smile at Michael. "Are you ready?"  
Michael smiled and nodded. "Let's go."  
  
***********  
  
The ride to Fletz was a most memorable trip. The Prairie was breathtaking and the people they came across amiable. It wasn't until the eve before the celebration when they arrived, but they were greeted with the highest of honors. All the lights in the town were lit and people crowded the streets, cheering and bowing as they walked by. The castle in Fletz was called the Twin Towers, and was gigantic but absolutely astounding. The castle, as well as nearly the entire city, was made of white marble and had blue roofing. The stream that ran through the city went behind the ocean the castle was sitting on.  
Raychel and the others had to remember to breathe when they went inside the castle. The rich plush carpets complimented the blue-and-gold banners that hung across the doorways and balconies, and were either decorated with suns, moons, or stars.   
"This way." A guard got their attention and led them to the Sun Chamber in the center of the castle. As they entered the room Albert was having a conversation with a young woman with blonde hair and a red dress. He turned to them and smiled.  
"Here they are, my dear." He motioned for them to come closer. They did so and bowed.  
"How precious," the lady spoke in a kind voice. "You may rise. My name is Emille, and I'm the wife of Albert and Queen of Serdio and Tiberoa. You must be Raychel, Michael, Alanzo, Zachariah, Sofie...and where is the other? Nairobi?"  
"Um...Nairobi...won't be joining us," Raychel replied sadly.  
"Oh, that's too bad. She'll be missing a great celebration."  
"Yes, but...she had other things."  
"Well, we won't let that stop us. I am very honored to meet all of you. You say you come from Hyrule?"  
"That is correct."  
"Hyrule...I've never heard of this place."  
"It's very far away."  
"It must be. But, let me get Libria to show you around and to your rooms. If there is ever anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. We would be gracious to make your stay here as delightful as possible."  
"Thank you, your majesty." Raychel nodded her head.  
"Libria!"   
A few moments later an elegant middle-aged lady came into the room.  
"Libria, these are our honored guests. Please show them their rooms. They must be completely exhausted."  
"Yes, your grace." Libria turned to the children. "Come. Follow me."  
  
***********  
  
Raychel stretched and yawned as she walked out to the balcony overlooking the ocean. It was a little late in the morning, the bright sun rippling the water with its light. The previous evening she and her friends were treated to a fabulous dinner and tour of the castle. The castle reminded Raychel of a fairy tale, it all seemed so magical! Like a dream...  
"Raych?"  
"Huh?" Raychel turned around and smiled. "Oh hi Zach."  
Zach walked up to her and looked out at the ocean with her. "What are you thinking of?"  
"Hmmm..." she sighed dreamily. "Someone."  
"Who?"  
"Oh...someone kind, soft, upright, elegant, handsome, intelligent, funny..."  
"Well, thank you."  
Raychel chuckled. "Not you! His majesty Albert."  
"Albert? Why are you thinking of him?"  
"Well, why not? He's very charming. And sweet," she swooned.  
"He's married."  
"I know that! But...he's so..." She only smiled brightly.  
"Sounds like you have a crush on him." He rolled his eyes.  
"Well, only a little schoolgirl crush maybe. But I can dream, can't I?" She laughed.  
He sighed. "Have you thought about your parents recently?"  
She lost her smile. "To tell you the truth, not really. Have you?"  
"Last night, I had a dream about my mother. She was crying, like the world was ending." He shook his head. "Sofie...Sofie misses mother very much. Being with Shana helps her a lot, but it's just not the same."  
"I guess no one can really replace a mother, or a father, for that matter."  
There were a few moments of silence as they both stared at the rushing ocean below. Zach drew in a breath and spoke.  
"I never thought I'd miss Hyrule so much."  
"This place...it does seem a lot like Hyrule. There's a enchanted essence here that reminds me of home."  
"Maybe it's the water...do you want to go swimming?"  
"Zach, it's a little cold." She rubbed her arms under her robe.  
"Maybe. But, we haven't swam together in a long time."  
"That's true." She smiled. "Well, I promise that the first thing we do when we return home, as long as it isn't too cold, is jump in the lake...together."  
"Alone?"  
Raychel stared at him, losing her smile. "Zach...there's something I have to tell you."  
"Then tell me." He stood up straight in front of her.  
"I..."  
"Excuse me? Lady Raychel?"  
Raychel and Zach turned to the doorway. There stood Libria.  
"I'm sorry. I hope I am not interrupting anything, but if you would like a dress for the party tonight I need to take some measurements."  
"Okay." Raychel went over to Libria.  
"Raychel?" asked Zach.  
"Later." She departed with a small smile and left Zach standing outside, alone and annoyed.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel sighed as she walked through the hall to her room. Libria had taken a much longer time than needed to take her measurements. She kept stalling and asking questions about her and her other friends, especially Zach. Why did she want to know so much about her? Sure, she was new to the land and the people, but Raychel felt Libria was a bit too nosy.   
"Guess that's what caretakers are like..." she said as she approached her room's door. She was about to open it when she heard someone talking across the hall, from Michael's room. It sounded like a woman...Raychel turned around and eavesdropped.  
"No, Rose, it's not time yet!"  
"It is, my child. If Tuvula is near..."  
"NO! I don't want to leave! She still needs me!"  
"You have done all that you can, Michael. She must finish from here. You must leave before it is too late."  
"Please, Rose. A couple more years! I don't want to leave her hanging like this."  
This was too much! Raychel swung open the door. There was a fluttering of wings and Michael quickly spun around from his seat near the window.  
"Whom were you talking to?"  
"No one."  
"Don't lie to me Michael." She quickly walked up to him and stood in front of him. "Whom were you talking to?"  
"I said no one. Do you not believe me?"  
"Ears like these do not deceive Michael. Now answer me."  
Michael stood still and silent. Finally, he looked up into her eyes. "I cannot yet."  
"What are you talking about, Michael? What did she mean "before it's too late"? Who is Tuvula? And more importantly, who are you?"  
Michael didn't answer.  
"Michael, please! Just answer me!"  
He turned around.  
"Michael..." She pulled up his shirt, looking at his scar he got from the whip. She licked her lips. "It's healing well."  
"But I'm not..." He began to breath deeply.  
"Michael, what's wrong?"  
"I'm...I'm..." He suddenly stopped breathing. A few moments later he started coughing harshly. He bent over and spit out blood. He fell to his knees and continued coughing severely.  
"Michael!" He got down to his level and put her arm around him. "Help! Someone! He needs a healer! Quickly! Help!"  
Shortly after she called two people came. They picked Michael up under his arms and in the blink of an eye took him out of the room. Raychel went out into the hallway after them, but they were gone.  
"Michael..." She shook her head. She turned around and slowly went the other direction.  
Then she heard it.  
A singing voice. A soothing, melodious voice. Raychel followed it. It reminded her of...  
Memories flowed into Raychel's head. Her mother...she sang songs like that to her before she would go to sleep. So many memories of her mother... Raychel opened the door to Shana's room. She looked up from her painting and over at Raychel, pausing her singing.  
"Hello, Raychel," she greeted with a smile.  
"My mother used to sing like that to me."  
"Dart taught me that song. It was a song from his mother, Claire. Who was your mother?"  
"I...don't know...I can't seem to remember. But that song..." Raychel buried her face in her hands. "My brother is sick."  
"I'm sorry, Raychel."  
"He'll be all right, Shana." She paused. "I hope."  
"I'm sure he will be. Your brother is a strong boy." She got up and walked over to Raychel.  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting so strangely lately." Raychel tried not to cry.  
Shana gave a small smile as she warmly embraced Raychel. Raychel let out a calm breath. She suddenly felt very safe. There was something about Shana that made her feel so at home. No wonder Sofie loved her so much. Shana's presence made her feel so welcomed, like she could share her deepest, darkest secrets and Shana would understand everything. She reminded Raychel of...  
"Mother..."  
  
***********  
  
Zelda calmly opened her eyes and looked up through the cell at the staircase. Footsteps echoed louder as she stood up and brushed off her black cloak. Nevis slowly came down the steps and stood in front of her, staring blankly.  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
"No."  
There was a silence.  
"Well, just to let you know, your little kingdom is under my command now."  
Zelda sighed.  
"It's grown a lot since I was last here. Everyone seems so happy. That is, except you. The queen. Not happy with her little kingdom I so kindly brought under my burden."  
"You've infected it with your burden."  
He smiled a little. "What can I say? I'm sure I could fix everything if I had..."  
"You're not getting the Ocarina, or the Triforce."  
Now it was his turn to sigh. "This is why I wish your children were still alive. They'd see how little you care about this kingdom. If you gave me the Ocarina, I'm sure everything would be fine."  
"You're not getting it."  
"Well, we'll see. We'll see." He went to leave but turned to her again. "Do you want me to tell your husband anything?"  
Zelda tensed up. "Don't you dare hurt him."  
"I won't...yet." He smiled and went upstairs.  
The door to the Temple of Time crept open. Link breathed heavily as he kneeled in front of the altar, guards to either side of him. Nevis signaled for Link to face him. Link watched impassively as he came up to him.  
"The Hero of Time, are you?"  
Link didn't answer. He only coldly stared into Nevis's eyes.  
"Well, that should be, were you. You were the Hero of Time. Not anymore, is that correct?"  
"Where's Zelda?"  
"Oh, she's fine. Very well. For now."  
"Where is she?"  
He smiled. "You don't need to worry about that. If I were you, I'd rather worry about my own fate."  
"What have you done to her?"  
"I have no intention of harming her yet."  
Link took a deep breath.  
"She's being very stubborn. She's always been like that, don't you agree?"  
He didn't answer.  
"You seem very lost. Then again, you have lost a lot. Don't make it any more." He turned and left.  
  
***********  
  
Never had so many people gathered in one place at one time! The streets of Fletz were filled with people from all over Endiness celebrating, and the castle itself was just as bursting with laughter, love and song.  
"Do you think it's time now, love?" asked Emille as she was watching people scurry about.  
"I believe it is." King Albert stood up and raised a hand. A few moments later all became silent and eyes turned on him.  
"Dear citizens of Endiness, today marks the third year since we defeated Melbu Frahma and destroyed the Moon that Never Sets!"  
A cheer rose up. King Albert silenced them after a few minutes.  
"Now, once again, I would like to honor those who risked their lives in doing such a selfless deed. Dragoons Dart, Shana, Miranda, Haschel, Kongol, and Meru!"  
The crowd shouted happily again as the Dragoons took their places on the stage, Albert among them. After several long moments of recognition, the king silenced the crowd again.  
"But tonight we have yet another surprise. Several weeks ago a group of young ones were found on a ship to Midlake. After they had been recovered, they told me that they came from the land of Hyrule. Now, personally I have never heard nor seen Hyrule, but they are kind and beautiful children that I have welcomed to Endiness with open arms. I would like to take the time to introduce you to the children of Hyrule!"  
"That's our cue." Zach quickly shook his head and walked from behind the curtain. Raychel smoothed her hair, which was pulled back into a bun, and straightened her sleeveless white dress. Alanzo was next, and next to him was Sofia. Michael simply stood in his blue tunic and gray pants. He didn't bother to dress up. Zach went out first; the others followed him, Raychel last. King Albert proudly presented them. There were a few unbelievable stares, of course, but many people seemed to be enjoying their presence.  
After several moments, the partying resumed. Michael, as a member of the entertainment committee, went over to the piano and simply awed people with his talents. Alanzo stayed with Albert and talked, as usual. Sofie was with Haschel watching Meru dance, which she was very good at. Miranda and Kongol seemed to be by themselves, talking with serious looks on their faces. Dart and Shana introduced Raychel to many of their friends.   
An hour of this went by, and Raychel was already exhausted. She sat down in a chair and watched as people had a good time. She wasn't sitting long before a hand was held out to her. She looked up at Zach.  
"Care to dance?"  
Raychel smiled. "Why not?" She took his hand.  
They stayed silent for a little while hardly looking at each other, but when they did it was a dreamy moment.  
"Are you having a good time?"  
"I'm sorry?" Raychel jumped back into reality.  
"I asked if you were having a good time."  
"Oh, yes, I am. Except I'm worried about my brother."  
"Michael? What's wrong with him?"  
"I'm not sure. Earlier today I'm positive that he was talking with someone or something alone, but he denies it. And he's been coughing up blood a little." She shook her head, then looked over at him playing the piano. "I wish I could do something. Anything to help him."  
"I'm sure I would feel the same way if something happened to Sofie."  
"Yeah, you would." She laid her head on his chest.  
"Emille, my dear, look." Albert pointed at Raychel and Zach. "Look at how beautifully they dance. Had I not known, I would have guessed they were a prince and a princess!"  
"Yes, I see that. You know, all these children are very courteous and elegant," said Emille.  
"They are, aren't they? The way Raychel bows to me is so perfect, I wonder where she learned it from..."  
"And the way they talk, hold themselves, and their manners, as well. It's all very exact."  
"Yes, very much so..." Albert scratched his chin.  
"Well, that was very nice, Zachariah." said Raychel as the song ended.  
"Zachariah? You haven't called me that in a long time."  
"Hmm..."  
"Well, thank you." He let go of her hand and left.  
Raychel smiled, but noticed suddenly the slip of paper in her hand. She opened it cautiously.  
Balcony where we met this morning.   
"Oh Zach..." she whispered.  
"Raychel?"  
She hid the paper and spun around quickly. "Your Majesty Albert." She bowed.   
He laughed. "My dear, there is no need for this."  
"Oh yes there is, your grace. I feel like I owe you so much. More than I could ever repay."  
"Well, I would be honored if you danced with me." He held out his hand.  
She nearly fainted with delight, but caught herself. "Oh, of course. I would be honored myself." She nodded and happily took his hand and danced. Albert silently studied her movements and steps until the short song ended.  
"That was very good, dear Raychel."  
Raychel shuddered. "Thank you." She bowed her head.  
"Now, please tell me, who taught you to dance like that?"  
"Was there something wrong?"  
"Absolutely not. In fact, I thought it was very perfect. But I would like to know how you became so graceful in nearly everything you do. You act almost like a princess."  
Raychel took a deep breath, shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I don't know. It's natural, perhaps."  
"Perhaps." He eyed her for a brief moment, than smiled. "Well, I do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Dinner will be ready shortly, so don't wander too far." He winked and left.  
Raychel sighed with relief, than went out to the balcony to find Zach.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel looked outside from the doorway. Zachariah was already there, looking up at the stars. Raychel put on her shawl and took a deep breath before going outside.  
"Zach?"  
He turned his head. "Hey Raych."  
She nervously approached him and looked up at the sky. "There are so many stars."  
"Mm-hmm."  
There were a few more moments of uneasy silence, neither of them even looking at each other. They both only looked up at the stars.  
"You know, Raych, loving someone that doesn't love you back is like reaching for a star. You know you'll never get it but you have to keep trying."  
"And maybe some day, that star will come shooting out of they sky and right into your heart."  
He looked at her for a few moments, then back up at the sky. Raychel spoke.  
"Have you ever wondered which hurts the most, saying something and wish you had not or saying nothing and wish you had?"  
"The most important things are hardest to say. Words diminish feelings, Raychel."  
"Have you ever loved someone and they had absolutely no idea whatsoever?"  
"Too many of us stay walled because we are too afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care as much, or at all."  
"Why is it so hard to let go of someone you never even had?"  
"No one is worth your tears. And the one who is won't make you cry."  
"You shouldn't fall in love with someone you can live with, but someone you can't live without."   
"I can't live without you, Raychel."  
They caught each other's eyes.  
"Raychel, I love you."  
Gazing at him was her only response.  
"Do you love me?"  
Raychel stayed silent for a few moments longer, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Zach...words diminish feelings, remember?" She closed her eyes.  
The next thing she knew she was in his arms and his lips upon hers. It was a piercing yet gentle feeling, both bitter but sweet at the same time. Though it only lasted a moment, it felt like an eternity.  
When she looked into his eyes again, a new feeling swept her. She felt sad, and almost started crying.  
"Raychel..." Zach reached a hand over and pet her face. "What's wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Please tell me if I did."  
"No, Zach. It's...you don't understand...It's like winter in the summer."  
"Are you okay? Do you feel you're not ready for this?"  
"No, but...you don't understand."  
"Tell me."  
"Zach, I..."  
"Um, excuse me?"  
They both suddenly looked over at the door. A messenger stood there, completely unaware of what was going on.  
"Pardon my interruption, but dinner is ready."  
"Thank you," said Raychel. The messenger left. She looked back at Zach and smiled. "Hungry?"  
"Not really." He leaned to kiss her again. She placed a finger to his lips and stopped him.  
"Well, I am." Smiling, she took his hand and went downstairs.  
  
***********  
  
"My, this is quite a feast, your grace." Raychel delicately lifted a piece of cabbage into her mouth. She and the others were seated on the king's right side down a rectangular table, and his wife and the Dragoons seated on his left. With them were the patricians of other countries from Endiness. There was Queen Theresa, the High Priest, and the three Sacred Sisters from Deningrad, the Mayor of Donau, Emille's father Zior and sister Lisa, the Mayor of Furni, Shana's father and the Mayor of Seles, Plos, Ancestor Blano from the Wingly Village and Charle from the city of Ulara. There were also several other people, perhaps old friends of Albert.  
"Well, Raychel, my dear, a party like this comes only once a year!" He smiled as they continued eating, than turned to Emille and whispered.   
"Again, my love. Even their table manners are highly sophisticated."  
"They are indeed. Maybe they come from a noble family."  
"Then why were they on a ship to Midlake? Surely no one of aristocratic lineage would be going there to be sold as slaves."  
"That is true."  
"And the way that young boy, Michael, plays the piano so magnificently for his age. He must have had strict lessons."  
"And we all know how expensive lessons are."  
"If you've ever heard Alanzo talk, he sounds as if he puts his whole life into his study. No commoner would have enough time for that."  
"Albert, dear..."  
"Yes, I know it sounds bias but you understand, right?"  
"I do understand. Perhaps we should wait awhile before we intrude on their personal lives."  
"Until then, we toast." King Albert stood up, silencing everyone. He lifted his wine glass. "My friends and citizens, tonight joining us is a group of very special young people, hailing from the faraway land of Hyrule. I wish to make a toast to our guests, to prove to them that they are always welcome in our country."  
"Here here!" A few people shouted and cheered. Raychel and the others simply smiled.  
"Very well then." Albert raised his wine glass. "To our friends from Hyrule, I hope you have been having a wonderful time being here as I have getting to know you. May the rest of your stay here be a time of remembrance in your future years." He drank, and everyone followed.  
"And I would like to make a toast to you." Raychel smiled shyly as she stood up. "You have shown much kindness to me and my friends, more then we deserve. And saving our lives is something for which we will always be in debt towards you and the other Dragoons. Therefore, I would like to take this time for you to recognize our gratitude for you and your friends. You have treated us with much respect, and for this we will always be grateful. Here's to King Albert, Queen Emille, and the Dragoons, for their everlasting benevolence." She drank, as did the others.  
"Very nice, very nice," responded Albert as Raychel sat down.  
A few more moments of silent eating went by, but when they were nearly finished King Albert turned to Raychel.  
"How is everything?"  
"It's fine. But this whole story about the moon...it reminds me of a tale my father used to tell me. It was about a world with a falling moon. Do you remember that one, Michael?"  
He nodded. "The one with all the masks and giants in it?"  
"Yes. That's it."  
"Remarkable. You'll have to tell me it sometime. How's your food?"  
"Oh, it is wonderful, your majesty." Raychel suddenly began to miss the food from home.  
There were a few laughs throughout the rest of dinner. As Raychel put her plate aside a messenger urgently entered the room and walked right up to Albert and whispered something. Seeing the desperate look on the messenger's face, Raychel listened in.  
"Your highness, please pardon my interruption, but I have imperative news."  
"Very well, speak."  
"It seems we have more guests from the land of Hyrule, sir. It is a group of guards that have come by looking for their two princesses and three princes missing from their country. Shall I let them in?"  
"Did you say two princesses and three princes?"  
"Yes, your highness. They were kidnapped about a little over a month ago, and then ran from their captors. This group among many others has been searching frantically for them ever since. They wish for audience, sir."  
Albert eyed Raychel, who slowly turned away and closed her eyes. "Yes. Let them in." The messenger went to the door.  
Raychel buried her face with her hands. Everyone else sighed and looked sadly at one another.  
The door opened and a few moments later Takuya and five guards came into the room. Takuya immediately saw Raychel and went over to her and King Albert.  
"Please, you must excuse my rude barge in on your celebration, but my name is Takuya and I lead the Hylian Guard. I have come to return Princess Raychel and the other children of Hyrule's Royal Families back home."  
"Princess Raychel, is it? I do know of a Raychel, but not a princess Raychel."  
"I am Princess Raychel of Hyrule," she admitted, not looking at him.  
"Prince Alanzo of the Gorons."  
"Prince Michael of Hyrule."  
"Princess Sofie of the Zoras."  
"Prince Zachariah of the Zoras."  
"Hm. Well..." The King sighed. "And you have a connection to them by...?"  
"I am Princess Raychel's sworn guardian."  
"Is he?"  
Raychel hesitated. "He is...not my guardian. He's only a squire!" She stood up and faced him angrily. "Why? Why must you follow me everywhere I go?"  
"Princess, we have been desperately searching for you and the others for the past month!"  
Raychel lowered her head.   
"I see." Albert paused. There was complete silence for a brief moment before he continued. "Well, do what you must..."  
"Your majesty, please," Raychel kneeled next to him. "Please, I must tell you, I am so very sorry for lying to you, to all of you. I have taken advantage of your hospitality and kindness, and all I have done is given you falsehoods about myself and my friends..."  
"Dear Raychel, that is not true. By your attitudes and manners, I could have very well guessed you were of royal lineage."  
"Please forgive me, and my friends."  
"I think I need an explanation, first."  
Raychel and the others told their story.  
Albert stayed silent for a few moments, looking down at her. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it, making her look up. He smiled.  
"My child, you know what you must do."  
"I love it here in Endiness, King Albert. I want to stay here with you. You and the Dragoons have been so wonderful to us."  
"But you know what you must do, Princess."  
"Don't get me wrong, your highness. I've never had a better time in my life. Ever since I met you I've loved everything that's happened here."  
"Princess Raychel, we must return to Hyrule as quickly as possible. Your mother and father are worried."  
"Stay out of this Takuya," she snapped.  
"Raychel."  
She turned to Michael and stood up.  
"Raychel, it's time to go home."  
"He's right," said Alanzo. "We should go home."  
Sofie nodded. "I want to go home."  
"Raychel," said Zach. "We have to go home."  
Raychel looked down at her friends, a brief glance at Takuya, and then the king. "Forgive me."  
"I do forgive you. You are always welcome here, Princess Raychel, and your friends. If you wish, you may stay here the night and leave in the morning."  
"I have lied to you. Why do you still treat me with such kindness?"  
"Because I understand you, Princess Raychel. I know what it's like to grow up in a royal family. I know the pains there are, the dangers there are, the risks taken. I have been in your shoes, Princess."  
"I will never be able to thank you enough."  
"You can thank me by returning to those who love you more than anything."  
"My parents..."  
King Albert nodded. Raychel looked at everyone present.  
"Again, I'm so very sorry for lying."  
"Raychel, dear," Shana stood up and walked over to her, than embraced her. "We understand. The best thing to do is to return home and take responsibility. You are who you are, Raychel, Princess of Hyrule, and no one can change that. I see a wonderful person in front of me, both kind and intelligent, and deep down she knows what to do."  
"Shana, I will miss you, and everyone."  
"We will miss you, too."  
She backed out of Shana's arms and looked at her friends. "We'll go home..."  
CRASH!! SHATTER!!  
An arrow flew through the glass window above and landed in the middle of the table. This was followed by eccentric yips and yells from outside, getting louder by the moment.  
"The castle is under attack!"  
"By whom?!"  
"Bandits!!"  
"Bandits!? Them again!?"  
"There's a horde of them!"  
"This is not good." King Albert stood up. "Everyone find a safe place to hide."  
"Let's go Dragoons." Dart got up and held up a small silver ball.   
Right before their eyes, Dart, Albert, Meru, Miranda, Haschel, and Kongol transformed into their flying counterparts and went outside.  
"Follow me." Shana gathered everyone and went through the castle halls. As they were fleeing, however, a group of bandits jumped out and began to attack. Takuya and the other warriors did their best to hold them off, but in the confusion everyone was separated. Takuya stabbed a bandit with his sword and looked around. Not seeing anyone familiar, he ran through the hallways, stopping every now and then to kill a bandit. He heard a scream from a nearby room and ran to investigate it.  
Upon entering the room, he saw Raychel holding a sword in her hand, but she was obviously scared because it was shaking. A bandit looked at her menacingly as he swung his knife and easily knocked the sword from her hand. He raised his knife at her.  
"Yah!" Takuya moved quickly and pierced his sword into the bandit's side, almost pinning him to the stone wall. He pulled his sword from the body and turned to Raychel.  
"Takuya! I was fine!"  
Not commenting, he fiercely grabbed her arm and hastily dragged her with him.  
"Where are we going!?"   
"We're getting out of here."  
"NO! What about my brother!? And my friends!?" She tried to struggle loose.  
"Raychel, stop it!" He tightened his grip.  
"That's Princess Raychel to you! Now let me go!"  
"I hate to do this." We swiftly lifted her up and carried her.  
"What the hell are you doing!? Stop it! Put me down!"  
"I have to get you to safety!"  
"No! I want my brother! What about him!?"  
"He'll be fine."  
"No! MICHAEL!!"  
"Shut up!"  
By the time their quibbling stopped, they were outside. There were people fighting everywhere, and the grass a bit stained with blood. Takuya tried to avoid all contact with the bandits, but tripped on something, causing him to nearly drop Raychel.  
"Takuya! What are you doing?" She tried to get free of his grasp, but it was still too strong. Again he pulled her alongside him until they came to his horse Sherry.   
"Get on, Princess."  
"Not without my brother!"  
"Just get on!"  
"No!"  
"Princess!" An arrow zoomed closely right behind him, causing their eyes to light up in surprise. Without another word, Raychel got on the horse and Takuya mounted behind her. They could hear the battle yells getting louder as they mounted, but quieted as they rode away. A few arrows flew past them, causing Takuya to shudder a bit. Raychel breathed deeply as she tried to remember what happened, but the only thing she could see were the zooming trees in the moonlight.  
  
***********  
  
"Can we stop now?! I think we're far enough away!"  
Without a word, Takuya slowed his horse down to a halt. Raychel immediately dismounted and looked around her. She shivered in the cold night's air and wrapped her shawl tightly around her. Angrily, she turned to Takuya and started yelling at him.  
"Where are we Takuya? Answer me!"  
He didn't answer, but closed his eyes gripping Sherry's reigns.  
"Great. We're lost. It's your entire fault, Takuya! We should have stayed in Fletz to help fight, but all you care about is getting to safety! You didn't care about my brother, or my friends, or any of the other needy citizens! By Din's Fire, you creep, all my friends could be dead right now, and you wouldn't give a damn! All you care about is getting me to safety?! I would rather die with my friends then live with someone like you!"  
He dismounted his horse and fell to his knees, showing his back to her. Two arrows were imbedded near his left shoulder blade, and the back of his armor had gouges and there was blood dripping out of them and down his shirt. Raychel nearly gasped.  
"Oh my goddesses..." She ran to him but he held up a hand. She stopped. Takuya slowly got up and limped over to a large tree, then slowly sat down.  
"You can hardly walk..."  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you're not." She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Let me see your back."  
"Don't touch anything."  
"But the arrows..." She put a hand over them.  
"Leave them."  
"No, Takuya! Your wounds need cleaning!"  
"Leave everything alone."  
"NO! Takuya, listen! It'll only get worse if we leave it alone! Let me help you, please!" She almost started crying.  
Takuya gave her a look of confusion. "Be gentle."  
"All right. Give me your knife."   
"It's in my boot."  
Relieved, Raychel reached over and pulled out his knife.   
"This is Impa's knife..."  
"She gave it to me. What's your point?"  
She used it to cut only the ends of the arrows off, because her father taught her it was harmful to remove them all together.  
"I'm going to have to take off your armor vest."  
"Fine."  
Raychel moved in front of him and unclipped the leather bands that held the vest together, than gently slipped it off, trying not to disturb the wounds. She placed it aside and looked at his back again. His shirt was torn in several places and blood was still trickling out, staining it.  
"We're going to have to take off your shirt as well. I'll have to tear it, okay?"  
"Whatever."  
Raychel took the knife and cut his shirt down the middle, then gently peeled it off, lifting it over the arrows. He clenched as she did it. Any cloth that had formed a dressing on the wound was being ripped off, making it bleed even more.  
"Oh my goddesses..." There were a couple deep gouges and many cuts on his back. "What happened...?"  
"We were attacked several times. You couldn't have noticed..."  
"I was in front of you. You tripped..."  
"Strained my ankle."  
"You would stumble..."  
"Slashed and stabbed by knives..."  
"You would startle while we were riding."  
"Arrows."  
Raychel tore off some off her dress that was still clean and pressed it against the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. Takuya felt a drop of water on his back.  
"You're crying."  
"This is all my fault."  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Takuya please don't die." She wrapped a strip of her dress around him.  
"I won't."  
"No, Takuya, I don't want you to die."  
"Why?"  
"It wouldn't be fair. This is my fault. I shouldn't have argued with you. It's because of me this is happening. I should be the one scarred, not you."  
"A few moments ago you said this was all my fault."  
"I didn't mean that."  
"So you lied to me?"  
"We tell lies because we are afraid."  
"So you lied to me on purpose?"  
"We tell lies because we are afraid of what we don't know."  
"Awhile ago you said you'd rather die with your friends than live with me. Why don't you want me to die, than?"  
She didn't answer, but tears still streamed down her cheeks as she finished dressing his wounds.  
"Raychel," He sounded impatient. "Why are you crying for me? Why all of a sudden do you care so much?"  
She still didn't answer. "Your wounds have all been covered." She went to get up and walk away, but Takuya quickly turned around and grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at straight in the eyes.  
"Why are you acting like this Raychel? Five minutes ago you hated me! I want to know what all of sudden made you be so kind to me! If it's because I'm hurt that's a lame excuse because I've been injured in your presence many times before and you haven't given a damn! If it's because you lied to me you have lied many times before and hardly request forgiveness from me, let alone be regretful for the lying! So why are you so depressed now!?"  
Raychel shuddered, her eyes showing with fright.  
"Why!? Answer me! Why do you care!?"  
"I LOVE YOU! Now shut up!"  
Takuya heightened his eyebrows for a moment. She freed herself from his grip and got up, turning her back to him.  
"You admit it. You love me."  
"It's true. I do. I always had."  
"You seemed so afraid of me before."  
"I was afraid you were going to hurt me...by rejecting me." Raychel's eyes lit up with her memory of what Impa had said. She now realized what she had been talking about. She looked down at the knife. "Impa..."  
"What?"  
"Impa knew I was in love with you. That aura I always felt when I was around you, it was love, but I wasn't ready for it. She knew that. She said I had to solve this on my own, and I'd do it when I felt I was ready."  
"You feel you are ready now?"  
"I've always loved you. Since the day we met four years ago. But I never wanted you to find out. That's why I always treated you so cruelly. I denied my feelings for you because I was scared refusal would be too hard to handle. But every time I lied that fear grew bigger. It got so bad...that's when I started thinking you wanted to kill me. By then I was just so afraid of you, and how you'd react if I told you I loved you. No wonder every night I would look up at the stars and ask myself why I had to wish on all of them to get you to notice me when all you have to do is smile or talk for me to notice you."  
"You never wanted me around you."  
"It's hard to tell my mind to stop loving when my heart does. A day has never gone by since we met that I didn't think about you. Even these past weeks I've thought about you everyday."  
"You never wanted me around you because your mind told you not to love me?"  
"My heart always had though. Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own, when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to."  
"Have you ever not wanted to love me?"  
"At times your mind doesn't want you to be in love but deep down you know you are."  
There were a few more moments of silence.   
"Do you love me?"  
"I've put up with you all these years, Raychel, because if I could be anything it would be your tears. I'd be born in your eye, live down your cheek, and die on your lips."  
She turned around to see him smiling.  
"I love you too, Raychel."  
"WHAT!? Why didn't you ever tell me!?"  
"Kind of the same reason you never told me. But I also wanted to wait until you were ready."  
"NO! This game is too easy!"  
"Love isn't a game, Raychel. There should be no players."  
"Then what it love?"  
"Falling in love is exactly like falling. You have no control over it. And it hasn't been easy, Raychel. We've been torturing ourselves for four years."  
"Now I look back at it all and ask myself why."  
"You shouldn't look back anymore if it brings you pain."  
"Takuya..." She kneeled down next to him. "Go to sleep. You are in pain right now."  
"I can't sleep."  
"I'll watch over you."  
"Raychel..."  
"You must be cold." She took her shawl off and wrapped it around him. "Let me do something for you, for once."  
"You love me, that is all I could ever want."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I'm not."  
"Promise?"  
"I swear it."  
"It's late. Go to sleep."  
"As you wish."  
  
***********  
  
Raychel gently brushed Takuya's hair with her fingers. She wasn't lying when she said she'd watch over him. She couldn't fall asleep that night, for fear of losing him.  
"Why am I still afraid, my love? We are in each other's hearts and I'm still afraid to loose you. Why? Surely the heart is the safest place...it's like winter in the summer. This strange love is unnecessary but we learn so much from it...so much..."  
"Hearts can be broken," he said as he woke up. "If you love someone you should put their name in a circle, because circles last forever."  
"I started drawing that circle when I met you. Now I've completed it, and am back where I began."  
"But you have gone through the circle. The difference is you admitted to love. That's what brings you back to the beginning, or makes the circle even larger." He began to get up. "The arrows...you removed them?"  
"Yes. I know I shouldn't have, but they annoyed me. It started bleeding a little but I redressed it."  
"My shirt..."  
"I mended it."  
"You did that to my life, too. But you did it with love."  
It started to rain.  
"Are you thirsty?" he asked.  
"Why?"  
"Just a minute. Stay here." He slowly got up.  
"No, Takuya..."  
"I'm fine." He disappeared behind the tree. Raychel got up and followed him, but didn't see him.  
"Takuya?"  
"Heads up."  
"Huh?" She gasped as a flood of water came down on her head.   
"I warned you!"  
She looked up in the tree to see Takuya smiling at her.  
"Now, open your mouth."  
She did so. He tilted a leaf filled with rainwater and poured it into her mouth. She tried not to laugh as she swallowed it.  
"That's neat! Where'd you learn that?"  
"Your father."  
"My father taught you a lot of things, didn't he?"  
He nodded.   
"You know, I was always jealous when you were with my father."  
"Why?"  
"He just...you learned so much from him."  
"He taught you much of the same thing."  
"But you were good at it! I just...I loved spending time with my father, but nothing I did ever pleased him."  
"That's not true, Raychel."  
"But you...you always were the one that impressed him. It was never me."  
"No, Raychel. You did impress him."  
"But it was never in the same aspect as you."  
"Why should it be?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"There are many ways to impress people, Raychel. Find out what your good at and show it to other people. They'll learn from you that way."  
"I'm not very good at anything."  
"Your good at loving people, no matter who they are."  
She half-smiled.  
He slowly climbed down. When he put his feet on the ground, he winced.  
"Takuya..." Raychel walked over to him. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah...ahhh...it just hurts a little."  
"What does?"  
"My whole body."  
"Should we go back now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Your leg..."  
"It's fine."  
Raychel got up and mounted his horse, then helped Takuya up.  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
"Yes."  
"Takuya?"  
"Yes?"  
"You've always done everything I've asked, even though I've acted like I hated you. I'm very thankful and very sorry. And I love you."  
"I know." He held her close as they slowly rode back to Fletz.  
  
***********  
  
"Someone's coming!"  
"Move, let me see." The guard moved out of the way and let Dart look through the tower window. "It's Raychel and Takuya!"  
"What!?" Albert rushed into the room.  
"It looks like Raychel and Takuya."  
Albert looked out the window. "It is they." He turned and quickly ran down the stairs. The other Dragoons followed him outside.   
"King Albert!" Takuya halted his horse and let Raychel jump off. She ran up to Albert and into his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe, your majesty."  
"As am I, princess."  
"But Takuya!" She looked into Albert's eyes desperately. "He needs a doctor quickly!"  
"Yes, Albert, get him one immediately," Dart said as Kongol helped Takuya off his horse.   
"I'll get one straight away!" Miranda quickly vanished into the castle.  
"Where is my brother? And my friends?"  
"Your brother is in his room. Your friends are in the courtyard," answered Albert.  
"Thank you."   
"C'mon, follow me!" Meru gestured Raychel to follow her.  
  
***********  
  
Meru stopped at Michael's door. "Ya know, the poor kid's been worried sick about you. He's always staring at the piano."  
"Has he played it yet?"  
"Not since last night."  
"Thank you." Raychel opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. She saw Michael in a trance in front of the piano.  
"Michael..."  
He spun around. "Raychel!" He ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
"Oh, Michael." She held him close and smiled.  
"I've been so scared, Raychel. I was afraid I'd never see you again." He began to cry.  
"I'm all right, Michael, I'm all right. You can stop crying."  
"No, I can't."  
"But I'm fine, Michael. Honestly."  
"Raychel, I'm not feeling very good..."  
She looked at his face and felt his forehead with her palm. "You're not warm, and you look fine."  
"I'm so tired."  
"Then go to sleep."  
"I can't, though..."  
"Michael, enough of this. What is wrong with you?"  
"Listen." He went back over to the piano and played a familiar song nearly perfectly. Raychel was awed.  
"That song..."  
"Raychel, that was Serenade of the Mystic Fish in A Minor by Hona Yoppu." He turned to her. "I haven't played that song since before this all happened, and I never memorized the whole thing before."  
"So how can you be playing it nearly perfectly right now?"  
"I don't know."  
A white crow flew into the window. It cawed several times, than flew away. Raychel noticed it had purple stripes across its wings and back.  
"I think...I should go to sleep."  
"That's what I said before, Michael."  
Without a word, he went over to his bed and lied down. "Raychel?"  
"What is it?"  
"I love you...very much. More then anyone, I think."  
"That's sweet. I love you too, brother."  
He closed his eyes. Raychel smiled and left.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel had changed into her normal clothes before going out to the courtyard. She immediately noticed Alanzo, standing in the rain in deep thought. She ran and jumped in front of him, beaming.  
"Hello!!"  
Alanzo opened his eyes widely and shuddered. "Ray...Raychel!?"  
"Yeah! It's me! Who else?" she mocked sarcastically.  
"Oh, thank the heavens you are all right!" He gently hugged her.  
"I'm relieved that you are fine, as well. What happened?"  
"Well, we were attacked by bandits..."  
"Besides that! What else?"  
"Well, the best thing I could do was curl up into a ball. I really don't like to fight."  
"Fight? Where are Zach and Sofie?"  
"In the courtyard with the small pool."  
"All right. Again, I'm glad you're safe."  
"So am I, but you should talk to Zach."  
She stared at her friend for a moment, than nodded. "Yeah." She left.  
  
***********  
  
"Zach? Sofie?" Raychel walked into the courtyard.   
"Zach! Sofie!" She walked over to the pool and looked down in it.  
"Raychel!"   
Raychel turned just in time to catch Sofie jumping at her, but got knocked back into the grass.  
"Raychel! You're alive! You're alive!"  
"I'm very much alive, Sofie!" Raychel said happily as she sat up.  
"I'm so happy now!" Sofie embraced Raychel with all her might.  
"I'm happy too, Sofie." Raychel hugged the little Zora back. "Where's your brother?"  
"Right here."   
Raychel looked up at Zach and changed her expression.  
"Hey Sof, go see if Meru or someone needs help."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said so."  
"I don't always listen to you."  
"You will now."  
"I wanna be with Raychel."  
"Sofie! Go!"  
"Why should I?"  
"I already told you."  
"Only if Raychel comes with me."  
"Sofie...!"  
"Hey, Sof, I'll catch up with you, okay?"  
She smiled at Raychel, than turned to her brother with a disgusted look. "I'm only going because Raychel is, too, so there!" Sofie got off of Raychel and ran into the castle.  
"Sorry, Raych, she's been a little antsy lately." He reached out a hand to help her up.  
"She just wants to go home." She took his hand and stood up right in front of him.  
"So do I." He leaned to kiss her.  
"Zach." She backed off a step, feeling humiliated.  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?"  
She only looked away from him.  
"Raychel?"  
"Zach, I...I..." She swallowed.  
"What?"  
"I...want you to know something."  
"Anything. Just tell me." He walked up to her and embraced her. She began to breath unevenly. "Are you nervous? Did something happen last night?"  
"Ye...Ye...Yes."  
"What? Tell me. Please." He put his hands on her cheeks and looked deeply into her wide eyes. "You look scared."  
"I am. Zach, I've never been so afraid before..."  
"Raychel." He embraced her. A few moments later she backed away from him again, still looking at him.  
"Zach I..."  
"Excuse me?"  
They both turned to see someone in the door.  
"I'm sorry, but his majesty Albert would like to speak with you, Princess Raychel."  
"Very well." She took a breath and began to leave.  
"Raychel, wait..."  
"I'll tell you later." She quickly left, leaving Zach in confusion.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel quickly walked up to Albert and bowed before him.  
"Princess, do get up. There's no need..."  
"Your grace, I will never forgive myself for lying to you." She almost started to cry.  
Albert put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Smiling, he wiped any tears away and motioned her to stand up. She reluctantly did so.  
"You're a beautiful girl, Princess."  
"No I'm not. I lied to you. I lied to everyone."  
"And we all lie, your highness. But admitting to your lies and asking for forgiveness is something that not everyone does."  
"I would not have told you who I was."  
"I would have guessed. You're not a good actress, Princess Raychel." He laughed quietly. "Then again, I guess I know a princess when I see one."  
"You're very clever, King Albert."  
"But you're going to promise me that you'll be going home right away tomorrow."  
"If we can find a ride..."  
"The Queen Fury."  
"The Queen Fury?"  
"Our ship. It will take you to where Hyrule is. Takuya said he knew the way."  
"Yes. I'm sure he does." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry, but I do not understand your kindness for someone who has deceived you."  
"I believe that deep down you are a wonderful person, Princess Raychel. Adolescence is the hardest part of anyone's life, and although we make the most of it on our own, we need as much help as we can get from others."  
"It's almost like a paradox...like winter in the summer."  
"It is, dear, very much so. We learn so much about ourselves by making so many mistakes. And that is what we are afraid of, Princess. We are afraid to make mistakes because we are afraid of what others will think. And then we try to run away from our mistakes by lying about them. When we lie, we only run farther and farther away. But when we turn around and look at them, we see that there is really nothing to be afraid of at all. And that is what takes the most power, wisdom, and courage."  
"You remind me of my parents."  
"What are their names again?"  
"Zelda, my mother, and Link, my father."  
"The Queen and King of Hyrule...I'll have to meet them someday."  
"You will always be welcome in Hyrule, King Albert."  
"Well, thank you Princess Raychel."  
"Please, just Raychel is fine. I don't like to called a princess."  
"Very well then, Raychel. Now, I suggest you tell your friends about all of this so that they can prepare for the journey."  
"Again, I will never be able to thank you enough." She nodded.  
"Seeing you back home would be good enough, my child."  
Raychel smiled, bowed, and left.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel turned down the hallway and opened the door outside to one of the courtyards. It was still raining, so she shielded her eyes with her hand as she walked briskly through it. About halfway across she ran into someone.  
"Ahhh....ouch...ahhhh."  
"Oh...Takuya! I'm so sorry are you all right?"  
"Yeah..." He rubbed his left shoulder, wincing with pain.  
"I didn't even see you. Here." She turned him around and moved his shirt to look at his dressed wounds. "They did a nice job."  
"Aaahhh...Don't touch it."  
"Sorry! I'm sorry." She removed her hand. He straightened his shirt and turned around. She stared at him forlornly.  
"Takuya, about last night...what did you think?"  
"Think?" He slowly scratched his head.  
"Oh come on! You had to be thinking of something!"  
"I thought...about how lucky I was."  
"Lucky? You thought you were lucky?"  
He shrugged. "Yeah? Who wouldn't?"  
"Why do you think you were lucky?"  
"I'm glad someone was there when I needed them. I was hurt, and I probably wouldn't have survived if no one was there."  
"So you're glad I was there for you."  
"It could have been anyone with a heart as pure as yours."  
"So it could have been anyone?"  
"No."  
"Takuya stop playing games!"  
He laughed at her impatience.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You."  
"Seriously, now. Takuya, what did you think about last night?"  
"It was beautiful. The most beautiful night I ever had."  
"I didn't sleep."  
"I thought so."  
She gazed deeper into his eyes. "I have some questions..."  
"Shoot."  
"Why...why did you let me slip away from you so many times before?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you know, I would tie up your horse so you couldn't follow me, or I'd put sleeping potion in your drink. You know, things like that."  
He gazed back at her.  
"Well, why? You let me get away with it every single time. Why?"  
"Because I trusted you."  
"Really?"  
"Who do you think threw the stone at the stable hand so he wouldn't catch you?"  
"That was you, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. I never wanted to ruin your fun, Raychel. I do care about you, very much, and I always have, but I knew you could take care of yourself too."  
"What about the time in the forest? You knew I was down there in the cave, right?"  
"Why didn't you come and get me?"  
"We would have been caught. About ten minutes later we came across an attack from one of Nevis's parties. It was too risky then, with everyone searching for you."  
She stared at him. "Do you love me?"  
"I told you I did."  
"I don't believe you."  
His tone formed a question. "Why?"  
"You have to prove it."  
"How?"  
"Takuya, when we return, we may not be able to stay like this..."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Think about it. You're my guardian. What kind of a relationship would that be? What would people think? What would my parents think? They'd freak."  
"And you're letting that stand in the way?"  
"Why not? They're my parents!"  
"You love me, but you're still afraid of it." He paused. "Raychel, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care what you're parents say, even. You should love for love, not anything else, and let nothing stand in your way."  
"You're right. My parents would agree with you. So now prove that you love me."  
"How?"  
"Kiss me."  
He raised his silvery eyebrows and widened his eyes. "What?"  
"You heard me. I didn't stutter."  
"Should I believe you, though? Can't I prove my love to you without kissing you?"  
"You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid to kiss me because of what others will think. Of what my parents will think! That's it! You're afraid of what my mother and father will say if they found out you kissed me. Right?"  
"Actually, I'm afraid of myself doing it."  
She gave him a disgusted look.  
"I've never kissed anyone before. It might...I don't know...It just seems so strange to kiss someone..." He turned his head and scratched it. He stood staring into nothing for a while.  
"Oh just stop thinking about it and kiss me, damn it."  
"Fine." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, gave her a thoughtful gaze for a moment, than quickly kissed her cheek.  
"You idiot!" She kissed his lips. For a moment, she had forgotten her dignity. Everything that had happened before just seemed like a dream, and this was the reality. She wrapped her hands around his neck and intensified the kiss. He soon pulled away, breathing. For a few moments he stared at her face. Any droplets that touched it looked like tears. He moved the wet stray hairs away from her face and kissed her gently, combing her hair as she played with his own.   
"Hey Raych! Ray...!"  
Raychel and Takuya pulled away from each other, but it was too late. She widened her eyes as she saw Zachariah staring at both of them. She slowly looked up at Takuya, then back at him. He had the most painful of looks on his face. It seemed like forever had passed before anyone said or did anything. She saw Zach saying something, but couldn't understand.  
"Zach..."  
He closed his eyes and quickly left, shaking his head in sorrow and disbelief.  
"Raychel, what was...?"  
"Takuya, I'm so sorry." She began to cry.  
"What happened? Tell me."  
"It's a long story, and a terrible one. I've done such an awful thing..."  
"What did you do?"  
"...I broke...a heart."  
  
***********  
  
Raychel slowly walked up to Zach's door. She stared at it for a little while, taking deep breaths. She opened it slowly and walked in, then closed it behind her. His back was to her as he looked out a window. They didn't say anything for at first, but Zach eventually spoke.  
"You love him."  
"I do."  
There was another long pause; the only sound was their breathing.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I tried to...I wanted to..."  
"Why didn't you!?"  
Raychel straightened up at the sudden rise in his voice. "I couldn't..."  
"Yes you could have. I would have rather find out that way."  
"I'm sorry..."  
He turned around, holding a knife in his hand. Raychel widened her eyes.  
"Zach...no..."  
"I said I couldn't live without you Raychel."  
"No! Don't be an fool!" She ran up to him, but he held his knife out at her. She gasped. He lowered it, than bowed his head.  
"Raychel...why did you kiss me that night?"  
She looked down at the ground. "Because I felt..."  
He gazed up, as did she.   
"...Sorry for you."  
There was another long pause.  
"I gave you my heart that night, Raychel."  
She closed her eyes painfully.  
"And you just threw it right back at me."  
"I do love you."  
He gave her an evil look.  
"Just not the same way you love me." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she opened her eyes.  
He walked past her and left, dropping his knife. She kneeled down and picked it up. It had a long triangular blade, angled in such a way that it would glide in smoothly. Perfect for stabbing someone...or committing suicide. Thankfully, there was no blood on the blade.  
"Raychel?"  
She turned to see Shana enter the room.  
"Oh, Raychel, what happened? Why are you crying?" She knelt down beside her and embraced her.  
"Shana...how do you fix a broken heart?"  
"With love."  
"What if love isn't good enough?"  
Shana brushed away her tears. "Nothing is stronger then the truth, Raychel."  
"I did tell the truth. But even that wasn't good enough. Zach wanted me to love him with everything, but I couldn't do that..."  
"Love is when you take away the feeling, the passion, and the romance in a relationship and find out that you still care for that person."  
"I still care for him, but...I...I did such an awful thing. I should have said something before..."  
"The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past. You can't go on well in life until you let go of your past failures and heartaches."  
"He just doesn't understand. Shana he almost killed himself...because of me! His best friend!" She fell into Shana and cried as she held her warmly.  
"You must show him that you still care."  
"How?"  
She pulled Raychel away and looked into her eyes. "You'll know how. And if he still cares, he'll know how to forgive."  
Raychel slowly began to smile with Shana. She quickly got up and left, but peered back into the room, ran into it and hugged her. "Thank you!" She turned around again and went outside into the rain.  
She ran as fast as she could down to the beach, getting several surprised stares from people. But she ignored them. She just kept running towards the ocean. She stopped near the water's edge, huffing out breaths that formed small clumps of fog. She scanned the water impatiently, running along side where the ocean met the sand. Finally, she saw Zach floating on his back about fifty feet into the water.  
"ZACH!!"  
Startled, he flipped onto his feet and stared at Raychel. As he did, she ran out to him, not caring at all if her clothes would be drenched. She kept trudging through the water towards him, keeping him still in wonder. When she was within arms reach, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him, leaving him no choice but to catch her.  
"Raychel, what...?"  
"Zach, I'll be there when no one is there for you, and you think no one cares. When the whole world walks out on you and you think you're alone, I'll be there. When all you need is a friend, someone to catch your tears, I'll be there. So you see I'll be there until the end. This is a promise I can make. If you ever need me, just give me a call and I'll be there." She backed off a little. "But will you be there for me?"  
He stared at her a moment, then slowly grinned and nodded. "I'll be there for you."  
Alleviated, they embraced. Then, jokingly, Zach dunked her head under the water. She wrestled free of his grip and pushed him around. They continued playing like they were children again for a while...  
Takuya and Michael looked at them from a top the balcony. Takuya smiled.  
"She is a brave person, just like her parents."  
Michael looked up at him.  
"She doesn't love one person any more than another. Maybe in different ways but she doesn't rate love on a scale. That takes courage."  
"You really love my sister, don't you?"   
Takuya turned to him surprisingly. "Is she really your sister?"  
Michael opened his mouth, but said nothing. He quickly turned and ran back inside, feeling suddenly sick. He began to slow down as everything became fuzzier. He grabbed his head and shook it, then tightened his grip. He stumbled into a pillar, and holding onto it for support, he began to sweat and breath heavily. He slowly fell to his knees. Taking even deeper, slower breaths, he looked up at the ceiling, than screamed.   
  
***********  
  
"What happened? Where is he?"  
"He fainted, Princess Raychel..."  
"How and why?"  
"We don't know."  
"How is he now?" She looked at the doctor as she followed him to Michael's room.  
"He's...you should see for yourself."  
Raychel briskly opened the door to Michael's room. The two doctors hovering over him looked at her.  
"Out," she ordered.  
Obediently, they quickly gathered their belongings and left. Raychel closed the door and walked over to Michael, who was lying on his side in his bed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and started combing his hair with her fingers.  
"Takuya..."  
"What about him? Did he do this?!"  
"He has eyes...that see the truth...He knows the truth Raychel."  
"What truth?"  
There was a pause and Michael swallowed. "Go over to the piano."  
Raychel got up and walked over to it.  
"Place your fingers on it."  
She did so.  
"Now, try to understand my language..."  
Raychel breathed deeply and closed her eyes. She could almost feel Michael's hands on her own as she played a song. It was a sad song, but one that overwhelmed her soul, as if purifying it. She felt calm but revived. After it was over, she opened her eyes and looked at Michael.  
"The Song of Healing..."  
"What?" She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
"Raychel, it is time..." He turned his head and looked up at her. "I am not your brother."  
She gave him a confused look and shook her head. "Yes you are."  
"No...I'm not even a Hylian."  
"Don't be silly..."  
"Don't you believe me?" He rubbed his ears with his hands. They had changed into ears that looked like the people's ears on Endiness. Raychel widened her eyes. "Michael...I don't understand. What's going on? Is this a nightmare?"  
"It is as real as you perceive it to be." He lied back down. Raychel slid off the bed and kneeled down next to him.  
"Michael, what's happening to you?"  
"I'm dying..."  
"What?"  
"My life in this world is over..."  
"Stop talking like that."  
"Raychel..." He suddenly widened his eyes. "She is coming. You must let go of me."  
"No! Who is she?"  
The white and purple crow flew into the window and landed on the backboard of Michael's bed.  
"Rose..."  
"It is time to go, Michael," spoke the crow.  
"Who are you!?" Raychel yelled in awe.  
"You have heard of me, Raychel. Rose? From the Legend? Yes?"  
"You...yes, I recall. But you died!"  
"I never die."  
"Rose, please, a few more years," begged Michael.  
"Michael, if Tuvula is near we must leave! Besides, look at yourself! You are sick and vulnerable! I must take you back with me before we all lose you!"  
"No one's leaving until I get an explanation!" shouted Raychel, as she turned to Rose.  
"You remember the Black Monster and the Moon Children from the Legend?"  
"You were the Black Monster."  
"Yes, I know."  
"And you lived during the Dragon Campaign."  
"I had a lover."  
"Zieg."  
"We had a child."  
Raychel gasped and turned to Michael. "No..."  
"Michael is our son."  
"No!" Raychel pulled Michael into her arms. "He is my brother!" She began to cry. "He is my brother!!"  
"Raychel..." He began to cry as well.  
"Why...why didn't you tell me...?"  
"I gave birth to him before the Dragon Campaign. When Zieg was lost to me and I had to take my role as the Black Monster, I could not take my son with me."  
"So he's been alive for the past ten thousand years!?!"  
"Yes. However, he stayed in Ulara with Charle. There he was taught the ways of the Winglies, though not a Wingly himself. His teacher's name was Tuvula."  
"Tuvula," muttered Raychel, recognizing the name.  
"Correct. As of lately, however, she has been thinking of him as her own son. After the Moon Child was gone for good, I went back to Ulara to take him home with me. However, before he came with me, he wanted to live a life down on earth, and chose Hyrule, and chose you. But now he is sick, and Tuvula is using this opportunity to take him from me. If you don't give him back, he will die."  
"I will never let him go! He is my brother!"  
"Do you not understand, Raychel?! He is not your brother and he never was! And if you do not give him up he will die for not only you, but I, his mother, as well!"  
"That's not true! Whether he is or is not my brother I loved him as one, and I always will! I will never give him up!" She hugged his body tightly. Michael could only stare at Rose and cry.  
"That's the spirit, Raychel."  
She gasped and looked up at a woman with braided black hair and a black dress.  
"Tuvula!" Rose cawed loudly.  
"Shut up, feather head."  
"Stay away from him, you witch."  
"What are you going to do? Lay an egg?"  
"Who are you?" Raychel demanded as she pulled Michael away from her.  
"You don't know me? Michael never told you about me?"  
"How do you know my brother?"  
"I was his teacher. I taught him so many things. I raised him, because his mother was too busy..." She eyed Rose with an evil smile. She cawed loudly. "Rose abandoned Michael and let him live all by himself. Fortunately, I found him, and I taught him the ways of magic, but he wanted more. Oh so much more." She giggled.  
Rose cawed again. "He wanted to come back to me!"  
"And he wanted a life!" Tuvula smiled. "I allowed him to live in Hyrule as the life of a Hylian child. I see you love him very much Raychel. If you want, I can heal him for you, and he will be with you forever."  
Rose cawed. "He is my son! I want my son back! He will live if he comes back with me!"  
"But he will also live, with you, Raychel, if you let me heal him."  
There was an odd silence. Michael gripped Raychel's hand and closed his eyes.  
"Raychel, Michael depends on your choice now," cawed Rose as she dipped her head.  
"What do you mean?"  
"My son's fate is in your hands now, Raychel. But you must do something quickly before his earthly sickness kills him like a mortal!"  
Raychel shook her head.  
"He is not your son, he is Raychel's brother." Tuvula turned to Raychel. "Isn't that right?"  
"He is my brother!"  
"Raychel..." He closed his eyes.  
"He is your brother. You would never leave him, right?"  
"No, never!"  
"Then if you give him to me, I will save him." She held out her arms.  
"If you give Michael to her she will take him!"  
"Don't listen to her, Raychel. He is your brother, and you'd do anything for him." She frowned at Raychel. "You wouldn't want him to die at such a young age, would you?"  
Raychel shook her head.   
"Then give him to me."  
"What will you do that will save him?" she asked.  
"I will cure him, of course."  
"There has to be some catch. You want something with him, I know."  
Tuvula eyed her with annoyance. "You are clever."  
"What are you going to do with him after you heal him? What do you want with him?"  
Tuvula tensed her face up. "You are indeed very smart Raychel. You're right; I do want something from him. I want his spirit."  
"His spirit?"  
"His spirit is quite powerful. I could use a spirit as strong as his."  
"What will you do with it?"  
"I will use him to do whatever I want."  
Raychel gasped. "If you do that, it'll be like you taking over his body and mind!"  
Tuvula growled, but smiled. "He'll be living with you, though. If Rose takes him you'll never see him again."  
Raychel looked back and forth at Rose and Tuvula, then down at Michael. "Michael, what do you want...? Your teacher who takes away your freedom or your mother who takes away your life?"  
"I want...to go home..." he said it so quietly.  
"Home...where is your home?"  
"With...you...wherever...you are...I...will be there...I will fly..."  
"Michael, I can't let you go..." She pulled him in close and cried.  
There was more fluttering of wings as another crow flew into the window. This one was also white, but had red stripes on its back. It landed next to Rose.  
"Zieg..." said Rose.  
"Girl, listen to me," said Zieg. Raychel looked up at him. "With the Song of Healing Michael gave this decision to you instead of Rose and Tuvula because you have a true heart that can understand anything. You know what he wants...he told you before Rose or Tuvula even came here!"  
"That song..." She looked down at Michael again. "He wants to be healed..." She gently rubbed his face and hair. "He wanted to go home...for me to let go of him..."  
"Never let him go, Raychel!" shouted Tuvula. "He can be with you again if you give him to me!"  
Raychel continued staring at Michael's face. He breathed slowly, gradually closing his eyes.  
"You must do something quickly!" yelled Rose. "Before we all lose him!"  
"You will fly, Michael, with me, everywhere I go?"  
"Everywhere." He opened his eyes slightly.  
"I love you."   
"And I will always love you, no matter where you go. I'll always be there. I promise...remember...life is like...winter in...the summer..."  
Raychel leaned over and kissed his cheek. Little by little, she began to let go of him. She closed her eyes and tried to erase his image from her mind. She stood up; releasing him from her arms, she took a few steps back. She opened her eyes to see Michael smiling at her with his eyes and mouth. He closed his eyes and his body went limp.   
"Aahhh!" Tuvula, angered, disappeared.  
Raychel saw through her misty eyes Michael's body beginning to glow a bluish color. The light gathered into a small dark blue sphere, than left out the window. Rose spread her wings and flew off behind it. Zieg turned to Raychel.  
"Thank you. I have waited ten thousand years to become a family again." He flew out the window. Raychel walked over to the window and looked out, but all she saw was the white moon overlooking the ocean. She turned around and looked at Michael's body on the bed. She walked over to it and looked down.  
"Whether you were really my brother or not, I will never forget you. Thank you so much for what you gave me. You gave me..." Tears formed in her eyes as she collapsed to her knees and wrapped him in her arms. She whispered in his ear. "You gave me hands to reach out to when I stumbled upon myself and had to get back up. You were my hands, Michael...I now know what I must do, and it is all because of you..."  
She held him in her arms the rest of the night.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel stared out into the gray ocean as the Queen Fury sailed. She had been all morning. Even before she got on the ship all she did was stare at the ocean. They had found Raychel asleep - fainted, for Raychel never remembered falling asleep - kneeling beside Michael's bed with her head next to his, and her arms around him. Raychel didn't tell anyone anything, and the healers assumed he had died in his sleep. Only she knew exactly what happened. The only other person who had the faintest was...  
"Raychel?"  
She continued to stare out at the ocean as Takuya slowly walked up to her. He went in front of her and looked down at her, but she continued staring like she could see through him. He began to touch her face gently with his fingertips, but after a few moments he got the message that she wanted to be left alone.  
She had been like this the majority of the trip. Alone, staring into nothingness. No one, not even King Albert, could get a word out of her.  
"All right. That's it. I'm sick of this," said Zach as he went to go talk to her.  
"No, Prince." Takuya reached out and grabbed his arm.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zach turned to Takuya and looked at him straight on.  
"She needs to be left alone. Do you know what it's like to loose someone?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Like your sibling?"   
Zach drew in a breath and looked over at Sofie, who was sitting on a crate looking at the ground.  
"I don't care." Zach turned back to Takuya. "Right now she needs us, her friends, and especially you, Takuya, more than anything. She needs to know that someone will be there for her, no matter what. We're her closest friends, and what have we done to help her through this? We've done nothing!"  
"She wants to be left alone," said Takuya.  
"You may love Raychel, but you don't know her very well. She's crying out for us now, Takuya. She wants someone to be there." Zach went over to Raychel and talked to her.  
"He is right." Takuya turned to Alan. "She needs us now, Takuya. It's the toughest of times you need your closest of friends." Alan walked over to join Zach and Raychel. Sofie jumped off the crate and went to join Raychel and the others. Takuya watched her leave, then sighed, shook his head, and went back inside the ship.  
"How is she?"  
"Sir?" Takuya turned to King Albert.  
"How is Raychel?"  
Takuya took a deep breath. "She's so depressed. She may not talk for awhile."  
"Maybe she'll cheer up if she finds out we'll be docking in Hyrule tomorrow."  
"Are you serious, your majesty?"  
"Very much so."  
Takuya nodded. "I'll tell her that. Thank you."  
Raychel did not speak to her friends, and wasn't present for any meals. Takuya had grabbed an extra apple and taken it up to her after dinner. She still stared out at the ocean.  
"Raychel, eat something." Takuya went up to her and held out the apple. She ignored it, but for the first time talked.  
"Takuya, did you know Michael's secret?"  
Takuya licked his lips and looked down at the floor. "I never knew he was your brother."  
"How is that? You've known us for four years."  
"I am a Sheikah. I have the eyes of truth."  
"What did you think our relationship was?"  
"He was adopted into your family. That's what Impa told me."  
"So she knew, too..."  
"It was none of our business. We could not have told you."  
"My parents..."  
"They adopted him when you were two years old, and told you he was your brother."  
"Did they know he was not a Hylian?"  
"I don't know."  
There was a moment of silence.   
"Takuya?"  
"Yes?"  
"I didn't want to let him go. After his spirit left I held on to him. I talked to him, like he was still alive and could hear me." She paused. "Have you ever noticed that the worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you and yet you can never have them, when the moment you can't feel them under your fingertips you miss them?"  
Takuya nodded.  
"That helped me realize...I have to return home. The reason I never missed my parents is because they were never there next to me. I couldn't see them or feel them, nor understand their pain, the pain that I brought them. Michael's death brought me so much pain, I have to go back home and fulfill my destiny."  
"What is your destiny?"  
"To be as much a daughter and princess as Michael was a brother to me."  
"If you realize this, then why do you still stare at the ocean?"  
"It reminds me of him. I feel as if he is still here with me when I look at the ocean."  
"You can't take the ocean with you. But you can take his memory wherever you go."  
"The good times, and the bad..."  
"They will always be with you. That's what keeps him alive in you." He paused. "We'll be in Hyrule tomorrow."  
Raychel nodded. She lost track of her surroundings and of time. At some point Takuya kissed her, and Meru and Shana had brought her into her room, and she fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
"Hyrule..."  
"We made it. We finally made it."  
Raychel and Zach looked out across the and into the entrance of the desert.  
"So, this is Hyrule?" asked Albert as he walked up to them.   
"Part of it. It's not all desert," explained Raychel. "I wonder if we'll see Nairobi?"  
"Who knows? I just want to go back to the Domain," said Zach.  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?" asked Alan. "Let's go home!"  
After a few cheers, they mounted their horses and rode across the sea of sand, leading the Dragoons behind them. After a few hours of riding they came to a huge building. The Dragoons stopped and stared up at it.  
"Raychel dear, what is that?" asked Albert as he pointed to it.  
"That," said Raychel with a smile. "Is the Spirit Temple. My father used to tell me stories about that place. He said it houses the life of the desert. This is also where he first met Nabooru, the present leader of the Gerudos."  
"The Spirit Temple," sighed Albert. "What a wonderful, meaningful, and surprising name. Have you been inside it, Raychel?"  
"Oh, no one's been in it for years. My father says it brings back too many sad memories..."  
"I see." Albert and the others looked up at it for a while. "Well, shall we continue?"  
"Yes! We are almost at the entrance to the Fortress. Beyond that is the canyon, and after that we're home free." They put their horses into a canter and rode through the desert, following the red flags to the entrance.  
Upon reaching the gate, Takuya suddenly rode up in front and galloped ahead.  
"Takuya!" Raychel hastened her horse's pace to catch up with his. When she found him he was under the gate, looking up at it. She looked up at it with him. "What's wrong?"  
"It's not supposed to be open."  
She looked up at it again. "Why not?" She looked over to see Takuya already riding into the fort grounds. She rode up to him. "What's wrong? Where is everyone?" She rode through the fort and didn't see anyone in sight. It was like a ghost town.   
"It's not supposed to be like this..." Takuya looked around cautiously.  
"Maybe they're all inside? Or out exploring?"  
"The gate was open. Almost like they were expecting us..."  
"Maybe Nairobi said something?"  
"Where's she?"  
"I dunno...But hey. Let's just go back home. I want to see my parents. Maybe they know something."  
Takuya looked at her and nodded. They went back down to the others and led them to the canyon overlooking...  
"The river!" Sofie jumped off and ran up to the edge of the canyon and looked down at it. "Look, Zach! Zora River! We can go home right now!"  
Zach smiled. He looked over at Raychel. "Don't forget to visit. As soon as possible."  
"I won't. Good-bye, Zach. Say hello to your mother for me."  
"So long, Dragoons. I'm sure we'll meet again before you leave."  
"Take care, Prince Zachariah, and you too Princess Sofia," said Albert as he nodded.  
Zach dismounted and went over to join Sofie. He took her hand and jumped off the canyon wall with her into the river below. Raychel rode over to the edge just in time to see them splash into the river and swim downstream. She led the others across the bridge and into Hyrule Field. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply the air of her home country, something that she hadn't breathed for so long...  
"You seem relaxed," said Albert as he rode up to her.  
"We're going to ride to the castle like the wind." She turned to the others. "We're going to fly there!"  
"No."  
"Takuya...?"  
Without a word he rode up towards the hill, then halfway back down. He signaled for the others to join him, but to be quiet.   
"What is it?" Raychel whispered as she came up to him.  
He pointed towards the castle. "That's what you would have flown into."  
Raychel turned and gasped. All around the castle's outer gate were lines of tents. They were the same tents that belonged to Nevis!  
"What happened?" asked Raychel.  
"I don't know. It looks like...the castle was attacked by Nevis."  
"But how? Our army could crush his in an instant!"  
"If we had an army."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Almost all of the guards were out looking for you and the others. It left Hyrule almost unprotected."  
"But why!? Why would my parents make such a risk!?"  
"I'm sure they have their reasons. There must be something here that Nevis wants instead..." Takuya gasped. "No, not that..."  
"What, Takuya?"  
"The Triforce...the Ocarina of Time. That must be it!"  
"The Ocarina of Time?" asked Raychel. "What's that?"  
Takuya eyed her a bit surprisingly, but nodded to himself. "That's a question for your mother. I'm sure she intended to tell you when you inherited the Kingdom Ring."  
"When I turned fifteen." She looked out at the tents again. "So what do we do now? I want to be with my mother and father."  
"If they're still alive..."  
"Do not say such a thing! Of course they are alive! They have to be! I lost my brother but I will not lose them!" She desperately rode off towards the castle.  
"No, Raychel!" Takuya went off after her. He quickly caught up to Raychel. As soon as he was even with her, he jumped at her, causing them both to fall off their horses and roll down the hill. He grabbed her and dragged her behind some bushes near the stream.  
"What the hell were you thinking!? The minute they see they're either going to kill or capture you!"  
"I want my parents, Takuya. I'll do anything to make sure they're safe."  
"Well, getting yourself killed isn't the smartest way!" He looked at her a moment, then brought her into his arms. "You're lucky. I don't think anyone saw us."  
"I'm sorry. I just want to be home..." She started to cry. "With my parents..."  
"Ssshhh...We will be home soon." He looked into her eyes.  
"But how?"  
He bit his lip and looked up in the direction of the castle. "I don't know. We will find a way, though."  
"We've come too far to give up now. There has to be a way."  
"There always is, Raychel. You must never give up hope. Even when none seems to be there, that's when we find it in each other." He looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. We should stay here until the morning."  
"Will we know what to do then?"  
"Perhaps. Even if we don't, we'll figure something out."  
She reached out and touched his silver hair. "Your hair has grown. It almost reaches your shoulders, even with that headband on."  
"You've grown too."  
"Kiss me."  
Without a second thought leaned in and kissed her lips deeply as day faded into night.  
  
***********  
  
Mother...father...I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've given you...and after all you've done for me. For some reason apologizing isn't good enough...I want to be in your arms again...I want you to know that I am safe and well, and I want to know that you're safe and well. Oh, why does life have to be so difficult now? It seems like everything is within hands reach but every time we go to grab it someone or something hits our hands, and we can never have it...It's like winter in the summer...  
Mother...  
"Mother..." Raychel moaned as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Takuya, who was sleeping next to her. She sat up slowly, so as not to disturb him. She examined her hands and clothes. They were full of grass stains and dirt spots. She went to take her hair out of its ponytail, but all she got was dead grass and a few leaves. She looked at Takuya. He, too, was covered in dirt and stains. Her hair tie was intertwined among his fingers. She smiled.  
"We weren't that playful, we're we?" Raychel reached over and combed his hair with her fingertips.   
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha..."  
"Hee heh heh hehe..."  
Raychel stopped and turned. She stood up and saw the tip of one of the tents over the hill.   
"That laughter..." She cautiously made her way up the hill. She peered over it, making sure no one was nearby. No one was awake yet, so she crept up to the tent until she could hear the people inside talking.  
"That was a wonderful night. The best I've had in years."  
"For me too. I wish it had never ended. But now I have to go..."  
Raychel gasped. That voice! I know that voice!  
"You don't have to..."  
"Our son, Maseru. I have to make sure he's all right. You should come with me. You have yet to see him."  
"I can't, Yaren. I cannot leave or I may be killed."  
"You are so loyal, Maseru. But does this army come before your family?"  
"If I want to keep my family alive, yes."  
"You haven't seen your family in so long you've forgotten what they look like."  
"Our son..."  
"You must see him. It would delight him to know what his father looks like."  
"What did you name him?"  
"Adrian."  
Adrian!!? Without thinking, Raychel stuck her head and shoulders beneath the tent.  
"Nairobi!?"  
She swung her head. "Raychel!" Quickly Nairobi grabbed a blanket and dove at Raychel, covering her head and chest, and dragged her into the tent.   
"MMmfff! Ohmmfff!"  
"Just stay quiet Raychel," said Nairobi as she still grasped onto her. "You may want to get dressed, Maseru."  
"She called you Nairobi? And isn't she..."  
"I know! Just get some clothes on!"  
A few moments later Nairobi took the blanket off of Raychel. She gasped for air, looking at both "Nairobi" and Maseru.  
"Yaren...is that your real name?"  
The Gerudo looked at Raychel deeply, up at Maseru, than back at Raychel. "Yaren is my real name."  
"Adrian, he's really your son?"  
Yaren nodded. "He is."  
"But that means you gave birth to him when you were only..."  
"I'm twenty-three. I had Adrian when I was eighteen."  
"So he really is your son..." Raychel looked up at Maseru. She saw features in him that she saw in Adrian. The hair, the eyes, the nose, the mouth. The only thing that Adrian inherited from Yaren was his skin color. "So you lied to me..."  
"Yes, I did."  
"Why?"  
Yaren paused, than looked up at Maseru. "Can you leave, please?"  
Maseru nodded and went outside. Yaren turned to Raychel.  
"So you decided to come back?"  
"Michael died."  
Yaren bit her lip and nodded. "The others?"  
"Zach and Sofie went home already. We were about to enter the castle, but..." She looked up at Yaren. "Are you involved in any of this?"  
Yaren took a deep breath. "I think I have a story to tell you."  
"Tell it."  
"I told you I was one of the four that guarded the Grand Thief Nabooru. That's not a lie. I was indeed one of her guardians." She paused. "I was off-duty once, so I decided to enter that forbidden forest to the north, see if I could scavenge some sap walking through there. Well, I kinda got lost. Me, a Gerudo, getting lost. Such a thing is unheard of in my culture. I wandered for a week, not knowing where I was headed. I eventually found Portland. I went into the town and heard about their crisis. The Choro, you remember? I promised to kill it for them, if they gave me all the valuables they had in return. It was a deal. I killed the Choro. They had a little boy give me what all they had. What they had could barely fill a sock the town was so poor. But the boy... I will never forget his face." Yaren shook her head. "He looked so lost, like I once was. But he was lost of hope. It was like I was taking away more then treasures, I was taking away his freedom. That boy was Tyler."  
"Tyler...Mira's younger brother?"  
"And Maseru's."  
Raychel quietly gasped and widened her eyes. "Maseru...he is Regina's son?"  
"Yes. Her eldest child."  
"So what did you do?"  
"I turned Tyler away. I realized that I could not take away such things as hope and freedom. We Gerudos have a code that mercy is for the weak. I took mercy upon them not because they were weak, but I was weak. I knew then and there that this was not the way I wanted to live my life. When I killed the Choro the look on the peoples' faces was so bright, it shined into my heart. A new feeling swept me. It was a feeling of...love. It's what had been missing within me all my life. Instead of the treasures, I only asked the people for their forgiveness."  
"That must have taken so much courage."  
"It did. But I felt like a new person. I felt much cleaner, and I decided to stay in Portland for a while and help these people. And, eventually, I fell in love..."  
"With Maseru?"  
"With Maseru, yes. I could tell, too, that he loved me. But..."  
"What?"  
"He was already engaged."  
"To whom?"  
"That woman...in the blue armor...Merida."  
"To her!?"  
"She is from Portland, as well. But, it was predestined. Merida loved Maseru, but he did not love her as much. So, one night, at our own risks, we slept together. That's how I became pregnant with Adrian. A few days later Maseru and Merida were married and left to join this army together. I stayed in Portland. I gave birth to Adrian. After a year or so after that, I knew I had to return home to my duties. But before I left," She pointed at Hard Blade. "That was given to me."  
"By whom?"  
"Maseru wanted me to have it. He said that one with a heart of love could summon its powers."  
"So you didn't really lie about that. You do have a heart of love."  
"Guess so."  
"Did the people of Portland know Adrian was Maseru's son?"  
"I did tell them, before I left. They were shocked, of course, but agreed to take care of him, mainly because of what I had done to the Choro. But it hurt Mira most of all when she heard about Adrian. She was a friend to Merida."   
"Yeah, I saw that. What happened when you got back to the Fortress?"  
"I was forced to tell my story." She paused.  
"And?" Raychel leaned in and looked deeply into Yaren's eyes. Was she crying?  
"And...they threw me out."  
"Why?"  
"Because I loved."  
"They threw you out because you loved a man?"  
"Because I loved a man. It's against Gerudo law. I also broke the code by taking pity on those people, and on myself."  
"That's horrible. And Nabooru allowed this?"  
"She wasn't there."  
"I don't think someone like her would have allowed that."  
"If I had taken Adrian with me, they would have killed him. And, I would have been reminded of Maseru every day." Yaren shook her head. "I came back to Hyrule just the other day. I wanted to be with Maseru again."  
"So what were you doing those past four years?"  
"Scavenging, but this time for people in need. Too bad no one really excepted my help..."  
"Because you are a Gerudo."  
Yaren nodded sadly. "I did help people. I helped a lot of people. No one was really grateful, though."  
"Because you are a Gerudo."  
"Because I am a Gerudo."   
"Like winter in the summer...so how did you get caught that night we met?"  
"Well, I also made trips back and forth from Portland to Hyrule. When I came back to Hyrule once I was surprised to find this army here. This was the army that Maseru and Merida joined. I wanted to find Maseru, but I was caught. I was so careless..."  
"What were they going to do to you?"  
"Kill me. Merida was to do the honors."  
"Didn't Maseru know?"  
"Merida would not have let him know. Besides, Maseru is only a messenger. He could not have known." Yaren looked over at Raychel. "That was the night I met you."  
"You saved us. You really helped us that night."  
"You know, I don't think anyone else would have been as grateful as you guys were."  
"Really?"  
"I think you and your friends are the first people from Hyrule that have trusted me; that I've actually called 'friends'. I don't blame you if you don't think so anymore. I lied to you about almost everything. I told the people of Portland to lie to you about my name. I just didn't want you to know my real name, because I felt ashamed of it. I'm very sorry."  
"But you admitted to your lies. I think Nabooru, and the other Gerudos, would be proud of you." She reached over and hugged Yaren. "You feel better now?"  
"I do. Thank you for listening." She hugged Raychel back.  
"When I talked with you the morning after you saved us, I could tell you were hiding something. But that only made me want to get to know you better."  
"I'm glad for that. I needed to tell someone, and I could not have picked anyone better myself." She wiped away a lone tear.  
"Come back with me."  
"What?"   
"We're going back to Gerudo Valley."  
"Who are we?"  
"Me, Alanzo, Takuya, and the Dragoons."  
"So, they came along, too?"  
"Yeah. Hey, do you know why the valley is abandoned?"  
"I think...it's because they are afraid."  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
"Afraid of..."  
"Yaren!" Maseru came back into the tent. "Everyone is waking up. You need to leave now." He turned to Raychel. "Aren't you...?"  
"Quiet, Maseru. Don't tell anyone she is alive and here."  
"I promise. But you must leave, Yaren. I don't want to see you, nor her, getting hurt."  
"Ready Raychel?"  
"I'll lead the way."  
They both stood up and went over to the side of the tent. Yaren quickly went over to Maseru and kissed him. "I love you."  
"And I you. I'll try to visit Adrian soon."  
She kissed him again before she went over to Raychel. Raychel cautiously led her down the hill over to Takuya, who was still sleeping.  
"Takuya! Wake up!" She kicked his thigh.  
"Aaahhh..." He rolled over and looked up at her.  
"Quit moaning. We're going back to the valley now."  
"Who's she?" he asked as he stood up.  
"This is my friend Nairobi. Uh, that is, Yaren."  
"Well, which one?"  
"Yaren is fine," she said.  
"No, I mean, there are two of you..."  
Raychel and Yaren looked at him oddly. The Gerudo noticed his dusty, grass-stained clothes and asked, "Did you get a lot of sleep last night?"  
"Um, let's just go back to the valley," said Raychel impatiently. She took Takuya's hand and led them up the hill.  
  
***********  
  
"So, the big question is, is what do we do next?" asked Alanzo.  
"Do you know of a secret entrance into the town?" asked Dart.  
"No, I don't." Raychel turned to Takuya. "Do you?"  
"No. I don't think there is a secret entrance into the town."  
"You..." Raychel looked at the Dragoons. "You could fly in!"  
"Don't you think we'd be spotted?" asked Miranda.  
"Even if you were, they would not be able to catch you. When you fly, you are fast and strong. You have an advantage."  
"But Raychel, then we would be using their abilities for our own use," said Alanzo. "Right now you are just demanding their help without even asking them. They would be putting their lives at risk for nothing that is good for them."  
Raychel looked at Alan. "You're right. I am being selfish." She turned to the Dragoons. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you to help us first."  
"Raychel, dear." Albert went up to her. "You are a friend. And friends are always there for each other."  
Raychel looked at him with confusion.  
"Of course we're going to help you, Raychel."  
She threw her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
"We just need a plan." He looked at everyone else. There were a few long moments of thinking. Raychel turned to them.  
"Remember that every second wasted is a second closer for some innocent being to meet death. Maybe if we put our heads together we can think of something."  
Uttering words of agreement, they all sat in a circle and discussed a plan.  
  
***********  
  
"Okay, to review," Raychel took a deep breath as they sat next to a fire, their plans written in the sand in front of it. "Dart, Miranda, and Meru, you are going to go up to the camp and create a distraction of some sort. Meanwhile, Albert and Haschel will get Takuya, Yaren, and me into the castle town, while Kongol will take Alan to Death Mountain so they can get the Gorons together. And from there..."  
"We get Nevis," said Albert.  
"One of us has to see him," said Haschel.  
"You guys," said Takuya. "I don't think this will work."  
"So what do you think we should do?" asked Raychel in an annoyed tone.  
"Play it by ear."  
"Improvise!? Takuya, this is a battle we're fighting!"  
"Yes, Raychel. And in battles something seemingly small can screw up everything you planned. Everything can change in the blink of an eye. And because we are a small group that can mean death for all of us."  
"He is right," said Dart. "Your enemy can throw something at you that you aren't expecting. And he can do it at anytime."  
"So now what?" asked Meru.  
"We should sleep on it." Miranda slumped down in the soft dust. Everyone nodded. It was very late, and they were all exhausted. Raychel sighed and went over to Takuya.  
"My parents..." she said as she lied down in front of him.  
"What?" He already seemed half asleep.  
"They're not dead. I can sense it." She studied his blood-red eyes. "If we have children, do you think they'll have red, blue, or purple eyes?"  
He smiled. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?"  
"I just want children. I want my parents to have grandchildren. They're not ready to die yet..." She looked up at the stars. "My parents and I used to spend summer evenings looking at the stars." She turned to him again. "What about your parents?"  
"Never knew them. My grandparents raised me. When my grandfather was killed, my grandmother died of a broken heart soon after. Then Impa found me and took me in."  
"Do you think there are other Sheikahs alive? Or do you believe you are one of the last that remain in the entire world?"  
"I believe that they are alive. Somewhere. It's my dream to find them."  
"So why are you training to be a knight over here? You should be out looking for your people."  
"I didn't want to go alone."  
Raychel looked over at him. "You're never alone. Not anymore."   
He reached a hand out and petted her face. "Have you ever looked in the mirror and noticed how adorable you are?"  
"I won't have to, if you keep reminding me." She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Stop making so much noise! People are trying to sleep here!" yelled Haschel.  
Raychel and Takuya smiled at each other, than fell asleep.   
  
***********  
  
Raychel squinted her eyes opened. She could hardly see anything because fog was everywhere. She clicked her mouth and sat up.   
Rustle clank clank rustle...  
"What?" She turned her head to the rock behind her. "Who's there?"  
No one answered.  
"Hello?" She turned to Takuya and nudged him with her foot. "Wake up!"  
"Uhhh..."  
"Takuya, someone's here."  
He sat up next to Raychel. "Who?"  
"I don't know." She pointed to the rocks. "It came from behind there."  
"Stay here." He stood up and drew his sword. He slowly made his way to the rock, then put his back against it. He crept his sword along the rock until the tip of it was on the other side, than quickly spun in front of the rock, keeping his sword forward. He smiled to himself when he saw a young calf standing in front of him.  
"What is it?" yelled Raychel.  
"Come and see for yourself." He sheathed his sword.   
Raychel got up and ran over to him. "Aww, poor thing. I wonder what it's doing out here?" She reached out to pet it.  
"Who knows?" He looked at the creature for a moment, but blinked his eyes and stood up straight, than turned around.  
"Takuya, what is it?"  
He didn't answer, but took out his sword again.  
"Takuya?"  
"Sshhh...Stay quiet." He walked ahead. The calf suddenly turned away from Raychel and trotted away behind another rock and bellowed. She stood up and walked over to it.  
She screamed.  
"Raychel!" Takuya quickly turned around and ran over to where she was.  
"Don't move."  
Takuya stopped, but held out his sword. He lowered it a little as he saw Lesotho come out with a knife next to Raychel's throat. Behind him were a group of his soldiers, Merida among them. He heard clanking behind him and turned to see that guards had surrounded him.  
Albert, Alan, and the others quickly came into the scene, but stopped with wide eyes.  
"No one move." Lesotho paused and looked at them. "Surrender your weapons!"  
Takuya sighed and lowered his sword, than dropped it. The others took out their weapons and did the same. Lesotho signaled his men to shackle the others. Merida smiled as she walked up to Yaren, pulling out a knife. She raised the knife to stab her, but instead punched Yaren in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.  
"Enough, Merida."  
"Lesotho, sir..."  
"Save it."  
Merida growled as she saw Yaren being shackled. She bent to the ground and picked up Hard Blade. She smiled as she studied it, than spat at Yaren before she turned and followed Lesotho back to the camp.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel breathed deeply and unevenly as she was dragged through the camp. Many of the men stared in awe as she came through, but she tried to ignore them. They came up to a large pavilion Lesotho signaled for all the guards except the one holding Alanzo to stay outside the tent.  
"Lord Nevis."  
He looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Raychel. He quickly went over to her and examined her face. "Back from the dead, I see. My you've grown."  
"We found her and some others, including the Goron prince, in Gerudo Valley, just like he said."  
"He?!" yelled Raychel. "Who is he!?"  
Lesotho pointed over to General Madrid and Colonel Comoros.   
"Zach!!"  
"They were going to kill Sofia unless I told them! I'm sorry, Raychel, I'm so sorry...they had a knife to her throat! I had to say something!"  
"Zach..." Raychel shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry..." He almost began to cry. "They're holding my mother hostage, Raychel! They have control over the Domain!"  
"What!?  
Alan opened his mouth. "The city..."  
"We have that, too. All the races are now under my control..."  
"Sir!" yelled Lesotho. "You promised not to..."  
"I didn't harm them, Lesotho."  
Lesotho began to look uneasy.  
"Why are you all so sad?" asked Nevis with a smile as he looked at the children. "I'm relieved that you're all alive. Now I can carry out my plan." He looked up through the tent flap. "Who are they?"  
"We found them with the princess."  
"They are the mighty Dragoons from Endiness! They are heroes of their land and will help us rid you from Hyrule!" shouted Raychel.  
"Mighty heroes, you said? All the better! Now I can show these people how mighty I am, in case they wish to challenge me."  
"If you do you will regret it."  
"Don't you have a brother?"  
Raychel closed her eyes and hung her head.  
Nevis laughed to himself. "Well, you'll have to do then."  
"What should we do with the others, sire?" asked Lesotho.  
"Cage them for now. All I need is Raychel."  
"Alan! Zach!" She turned and watched as they were carried out. She quickly looked back at Nevis. "Don't you dare hurt either of them!"  
"I promise you, Raychel, that when I kill one of you I'll kill you all at the same time. You've been enough of a hassle for me and I don't need any stranglers."  
"What do you mean, 'when' you'll kill us?"  
Lesotho turned and watched them for a moment before he left.  
"That's for your mother to decide."  
"My mother!!? What have you done to her!? Where is she!? And my father!?"  
"Would you like to pay them a visit?" He signaled two guards to come in and take her with Nevis into the town.  
  
***********  
  
The place was a ghost town. No one anywhere. The gray sky only added to its eeriness. Nevis led her to the building in the corner of the town.  
He opened the creaky door to the Temple of Time. A ray of light was painted across the dark floor as he walked in the door. He took Raychel's arm and pulled her in. She gasped as she saw two guards holding their spears at Link, who was kneeling in front of the altar, hands tied behind his back.  
"Father!!"  
His eyes lit up as he went to turn around, but only met the sharp tips of the spears. Nevis motioned for the guards to yield their weapons and untie him. That done, Link stood up and turned around, holding his breath when he saw Raychel.  
Nevis shoved Raychel forward. She quickly ran up to her father and jumped in his arms.  
"Raychel!! You're alive! You're alive!!" He kneeled down with her as he embraced her tightly and cried.  
"Father...I'm so happy...you're all right..." She cried as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry..."  
"Raychel..." He couldn't catch enough air to say anything else. He looked at her face and took a few deep breaths. "You've grown. You've grown up so much..."  
"Father, Michael is dead."  
He looked at her sadly, than brought her back in his arms.  
Nevis watched them for a few moments, than nodded his head to the guards. Immediately Raychel was torn from her father and brought back over to Nevis.  
"NOOO!!" Raychel screamed as she was dragged away.  
"Raychel!!" Link went to go after her but was held back by the guards and tied up again.  
"Father!!" She tried to reach out to him, but was taken out of the temple.  
"I just thought you'd like to see your daughter one last time...at least on this earth." Nevis smiled as he shut the door.  
"RAYCHEL!!"  
"Father! Father..." She cried as she looked at the Temple doors. She shook her head as she saw Nevis coming. "Why?! Why are you doing this!?"  
"Don't be so sad, my dear. You still have one person left to visit." He looked up at the castle.  
  
***********  
  
Raychel stumbled as she was brought downstairs into the castle dungeons. She was weak and not feeling very well at all. Everything was foggy and swirling. She could barely keep her eyes open.  
Nevis signaled for the guards to stop, than continued down the stairs.  
"Wake up, cousin. You have an unexpected guest." He signaled for the guards to come down the stairs.  
Zelda slowly stood up and grasped onto the iron bars. She gasped. "Raychel..."  
"Mother..."  
Nevis signaled the guards to let her go. Raychel went up to the cage and reached through the bars to hug her mother.  
"I'm so sorry, mother. I'm so sorry!"  
"Raychel, thank the goddesses you are alive. Oh..." Zelda cried as she stroked her daughter's hair. She looked into her face. "You've really grown up. Look at you..."  
"Mother, Michael died."  
Zelda shook her head and brought Raychel into a tight embrace again, kissing her cheek.  
"Mother, I'm so sorry..."  
"Quiet, Raychel. Don't say anything else."  
Nevis nodded to his guards, who took Raychel away. Zelda reached through the bars.   
"No! Raychel! Give her back!!"  
"Now, Zelda, where were we?" He took out his falchion and held it up to Raychel's throat.  
"No!!"  
"The Ocarina of Time, Zelda. Where is it?"  
Zelda looked at Raychel, but didn't answer.  
"I don't think you realize the severity of this issue!!" He punched Raychel in the stomach, causing her to slump over. He grabbed her hair and brought her right in front of Zelda, still holding his falchion up to her neck.  
"The Ocarina of Time, Zelda! Where is it!?" He pricked Raychel's neck with the tip of his sword. Zelda gasped as she saw a thin stream of blood trickling down her skin.  
"The northern garden! It's buried in the far corner!"  
He shoved Raychel back into the guards. "Send a group to the northern garden." He eyed Zelda, then at his guards. "Then send one to the south, east, and west gardens."  
Zelda tensed up.  
Nevis looked at her. "For your sake, as well as your daughter's, it had better be in the northern garden." He signaled the guards to take Raychel away.  
"Where are you going with her!? Bring her back!! I want my daughter!!"  
"Until we find the Ocarina of Time she stays with us. Don't worry, my men will take good care of such a pretty lady." He turned to Raychel and wiped away her hair and tears. She only cried more and quietly shook her head.  
"NO! You're so disgusting!! She's only a young girl! Raychel! Raychel!!"   
He smiled wickedly. "I promise you that you'll only be away from each other for the rest of the day. After that you'll be together for all eternity, with the rest of the Royal Families after the massacre." He turned and left.  
"Mother! No! Don't let him do this! Mother!!"  
"Raychel!!" Zelda reached her arm out of the cage as she fell to her knees. Knowing it was no use, she brought it back in and grabbed onto the iron bars, crying. She felt completely helpless when her daughter needed the most help.  
  
***********  
  
Zach laid his head against the wooden board in the back of his cage. He blinked slowly several times, than closed his eyes.  
"Zach?" Sofie crawled over to him and wrapped herself around him and started crying.  
"Oh, Sofie, don't cry."  
"But you're crying."  
He embraced her. "Goddesses, Raychel. I'm so sorry..."  
A few seconds later they heard laughter. It sounded like a little girl...  
"Zach, who was that?"  
"I don't know..." He slowly leaned to look over the edge of the cage. The laughter was heard again.  
"Zach, it came from below us!"  
"Quiet, Sofie." He looked between the bars and down at the ground. Suddenly, a smiling head popped out from below.  
"Hi!"  
Zach gasped and threw himself away from the bars.  
"Zach! Zach! Who was it?"  
He breathed deeply. "I...I don't know!" He went over and looked down again, but she wasn't there.  
"I'm over here!"  
Both Zach and Sofie looked at the front of the cage. There stood a small girl with green hair, bright blue eyes, and a small fairy.  
"A fairy!?" Sofie gasped in amazement. "You must be one of those fairy people from the forest!"  
"Who are you?" asked Zach.  
"My name's Saria. I'm an old friend of your mother's."  
"What?" Zach shook his head in disbelief.  
"I'm sure she'll tell you later. Right now I have to get you out." She took out a small twig and began fiddling with the lock.  
"Hurry! Before someone sees you!" snapped Zach.  
"Don't worry. These are magical sticks, called Deku sticks. There." The lock opened up. Zach looked around him and jumped out.  
"What did you say your name was again?"  
"Saria. I know your mom, and I know Alan's dad, and Raychel's parents, too." She smiled. "I know a lot of very important people!"  
"But how...?"  
"There's no time to explain. I'll save your friends while you find Raychel."  
"Take Sofie with you. Make sure she stays safe."  
"Okay. Come on, Sofie. If you take my hand, no one will see you!"  
"But how come we can see you?" asked Zach.  
"Well...you might want to ask your mother that. It's really a secret!" She giggled. "Forest magic!"  
Zach shook his head. "Sofie just go with her." He embraced his sister before heading out to find Raychel.  
"Let's go, Sofie." Saria took Sofie's hand and went to find led her to the other cages.  
  
***********  
  
"Do what you want with her. Just don't kill her yet." Nevis took Raychel and shoved her into someone's arms. Raychel took a deep breath and looked up.  
"Well, hello again flower. You remember me?"  
Raychel gasped. It was the same creep as before. "Oh no..."  
Grinning, he roughly threw her into a nearby tent. As soon as she landed she reached for a knife and held it out.  
"Funny." He pulled out his sword and knocked the knife out of her hand. He threw his sword to the ground and sat down on top of Raychel. He leaned over and looked into her eyes. "Now where do we start with you? The top down? The bottom up? Or right in the middle?" He began to fumble with her belt.  
"STOP IT!!" She went to punch him, but he caught her hand.  
"Don't scream like that!" He slapped her into silence. He lied down and began to bite her neck and tear her tunic.  
"Stop..."  
The man gasped and lifted his head. He looked at her with wide eyes, breathing deeply. She saw blood stream down from his mouth. Then he was lifted into the air and thrown to her side. She looked up to see Zach with blood on the tip of his fins.  
"Zach..." She got up and hugged him, crying. "Oh Zach..."  
"Raychel, are you all right?" He rubbed her head and back.  
"It was awful. It was so terrible. I was so scared. Zach..."   
"You're fine, Raychel. You're okay now."   
"Zach, my parents!" She looked at him in the eyes. "Nevis is going to kill my parents! He's going to kill all the Royal Families! We have to stop him!"  
"But how? How do we get into the castle town?"  
"I don't know. We'll think of something." She straightened herself up.  
He nodded. Raychel went over to grab a sword and followed Zach.  
"We need to be careful." He peeked through the tents. "Damnit! There are guards everywhere!"  
"It's okay. You can go out."  
Both Raychel and Zach turned around to see Lesotho looking at them.  
"You..." Zach went up to him.  
"No! Don't hurt him!"  
"What...?"  
Suddenly the small green-haired girl appeared and grabbed Lesotho's hand. "He's my friend."  
"Who are you?" asked Raychel.  
"My name is Saria. I'm a good friend of your father's." She smiled.  
"But there are so many guards out there! Why do you tell us to go out?"  
"Because, Princess, we have a plan."  
"What plan?"  
"I couldn't stand Nevis's ideas. He tried to kill this race of young children after he promised me that we wouldn't harm them. And he was going to kill you all as well. You're so young and innocent. I hate seeing people like you get killed, so I...betrayed my lord."  
Raychel and Zach looked at each other with suspicion.  
"Just trust him." Saria smiled again. "He has a good heart. He really did save us, but...Nevis has the Emerald...and the other Stones too."  
"He does, little one. We could not stop him there."  
"What do you mean?" asked Raychel. "What stones?"  
"The Spiritual Stones. They open the Door of Time."  
"Door of Time? I don't get it."  
"Your parents will tell you." assured Saria.  
"My parents..."   
"Where's my sister?"  
"Safe in the forest."  
Zach and Raychel turned to each other, than back at Saria and Lesotho.  
"I trust them," said Raychel.  
"Than I do, too." They opened the tent flap and looked outside.  
"There they are!"  
"What? Get them!"  
Zach and Raychel gasped.  
The Dragoons and the others rushed out of their cages and transformed. People stared at them as they did so. Saria took Raychel's hand.   
"Come with me!"   
Without a question, Raychel and Zach followed Saria towards town.  
"Where are we going?" asked Raychel as she ran behind her.  
"I know a secret entrance!"  
Raychel and Zach kept running, avoiding all the fights they could. Raychel looked over at one of the battles and stopped.   
"Alan!!"  
He was trying to avoid swings from a beast-man's axe and put in a few punches of his own, but it wasn't doing any good. The man was twice his size and twice his strength. Raychel went to rush over to him.  
"No, Raych! Let me! You save your parents!" Zach ran over to Alan.  
The beast-man raised his axe and was about to slice it across, but Zach jumped in front of Alan. He widened his eyes as he felt his skin rip across his back.  
"Zach..."  
"I...owed you one..." He turned around and watched as the man raised his axe again.  
"Koror kill all!"  
"Move, Zach!" Alan pushed him out of the way.  
"That fool...I can't believe she left it there!" Yaren dodged several swipes and punched a guard. "Hard Blade!"  
Immediately the scimitar flew into her hands. Yaren dodged a sword swipe and hit the guard's back with Hard Blade. She turned around to see a line of guards running at her.  
"Wind Blade!" She raised her spear up and twirled it. As she did a magical cyclone appeared. She threw her scimitar forward, sending the tornado at the guards. It lifted them high into the air as she raised the blade. She quickly dropped it, causing the cyclone to disappear and the men to fall to their death. She bent down to pick up, but as she did she noticed someone standing in front of her. She stood up and looked at who it was.  
"Merida."  
"Time to die for all the pain you've caused me, wench."  
"Don't you think it's a little ridiculous to be fighting over a man?"  
"We're not fighting for a man. We're fighting for his love!"  
"Just give him up. He doesn't love you."  
"He would have if you didn't show up. You took him away from me!" She held out her sword.  
"He's never loved you."  
"Enough!" She attacked.  
"Well, you're alive too?"  
Takuya withdrew his sword from the man's ribcage and turned around to Colonel Comoros. "Hey, if it isn't the chicken disguised as a cow?"  
"You'll pay for those insults. Won't he, big brother?"  
Takuya whipped around again to see General Madrid.  
"Oh yes he will." Both Madrid and Comoros held up their swords and attacked. Takuya charged at Comoros and blocked his swipe, then turned to clang swords with Madrid.   
"Where are we going?" asked Raychel as she saw Saria jump into the moat.  
"Just follow me."  
Raychel looked around her, than jumped into the moat after Saria.   
"Hope you can take a deep breath." Saria gulped in the air and dunked her head under the water. Raychel did the same and followed Saria under the water.  
  
***********  
  
"You lied to me Zelda." Nevis said as he held the Ocarina of Time in his hands. "You told me it was in the northern gardens. My men found it in the eastern one." He opened the door to the Temple of Time. "Move him!"   
The guards roughly picked up Link and moved him to one side. Nevis signaled for Zelda to be brought up in front of the other. He stood to her side and held out the Ocarina.  
"Because you lied to me, I'll make sure I give your daughter a long, slow, painful death, right in front of your eyes."  
"No..."  
"I warned you. Now, I really don't want to start this massacre early, but I may not have a choice." He looked over at the guards holding Link. They drew their spears and held them to his chest. "Now, play the Song of Time."  
"You fool...you need the Spiritual Stones before you can do anything."  
Nevis smiled as he looked at the empty altar. "Ah, yes, the Spiritual Stones. Let me see..." He reached into his cloak and pulled out the small stones. "You mean these?"  
"How did you get those?"  
"The same way I got the Ocarina of Time from you. I have all the children, you know."  
"You're insane."  
"And you never helped me at all. Now you are going to feel the same way I felt when I was torn from this family." He set the stones down on the altar. "Now play." He gave her the Ocarina of Time, then pointed to her husband. "Or else he dies."  
Zelda looked at Link nervously, than brought the Ocarina to her lips...  
  
***********  
  
Raychel coughed and gasped for air. "Where are we?" She coughed again.  
"We're in the back streets. It was the easiest way in you know." Saria reached for the edge of the sewer and pulled herself up, with Raychel following.  
There was a sudden boom. Saria and Raychel gasped as they looked up at the Temple of Time. There seemed to be a golden light shining from it.  
"Oh my goddesses what's happening!?" Raychel got up and stared at it.  
"I think your parents made another hasty decision." Saria looked up at Raychel.  
"What do you mean, 'another'?"  
"Well, that's a question for them. Wouldn't want to spoil a surprise now, would I?"  
There was another boom.  
"I'd go help them before it's too late." Saria shrugged her shoulders.  
"Thank you Saria." Raychel ran off to the Temple.  
  
***********  
  
"Koror kill all!!"  
"Watch out Alan!!"  
Alan rolled forward just as Koror slammed his axe into the earth. Zach quickly ran and jumped on Koror's back and began to stab him, but his skin was like armor. Koror threw his arm back and knocked Zach off, sending him onto the ground with a loud crash.  
Zach let out a painful scream and grabbed his arm.  
"Zach!" Alan quickly went over to him and kneeled beside him. "What happened?"  
"God damnit! I think I broke it! Shit!!" He breathed heavily.  
"Koror kill all!" The giant raised his axe in front of them. Alan pushed Zach and rolled out of the way.  
"Eeii-yaah!" Yaren blocked a swipe from Merida. She retaliated with a swing of Hard Blade. She missed and had to duck to dodge a decapitating slice from Merida. She rolled forward and quickly turned around to guard against an overhead slam. Merida took her chance and kicked Yaren in the face. She raised her sword to stab Yaren, but the Gerudo quickly rolled out of the way.  
Takuya fell to the ground.  
"Kill him together, big brother?"  
"Double the blood, double the fun!"  
Comoros and Madrid raised their swords over Takuya.  
Before anything else happened, however, the tip of a spear went through Madrid's heart. Comoros looked behind his brother and stared.  
"YOU?!" yelled Takuya.  
"Don't be afraid! I'm here to help you!" said Lesotho.  
"You TRAITOR Lesotho!" Comoros charged at him. Takuya picked up his sword and shoved it into Comoros' back.  
"Now you are with your brother." Takuya whispered as he took out his sword. He looked up at Lesotho. "I see good in your heart. I think I trust you."  
"Your princess, she's in the Temple of Time, and her life is in grave danger. The front gate should be rather clear of guards by now."  
"She's inside the town?!" Takuya turned around and looked at the castle. He turned to Lesotho again. "Thank you."  
He nodded. "Now you must save the ones you love the most."  
Takuya turned to the castle gate and ran towards it.  
  
***********  
  
"Now it's your turn, Hero of Time."  
Link stared at the Master Sword in front of him. Nevis went up to him. "Draw it."  
Link continued to stare at it.  
Nevis laughed quietly. "Are you asking me to kill Zelda?"  
Link looked over at Zelda, held by a guard with a sword to her heart. He looked back down at the Master Sword and slowly placed a hand on it. Gripping it, he pulled out his knife and grabbed Nevis. He quickly spun around to the guard holding Zelda.  
"Drop your sword. Let her go." He edged his knife into Nevis's throat. "Now!"  
Seeing Nevis nod, the guard let his weapon fall and released Zelda. She took a few steps away from him and looked at Link. She noticed Nevis put a hand on his falchion.  
"Link! Watch out!"  
Link looked at her, but it was too late. Nevis managed to stab Link's side with his falchion. He gasped and bent over. Nevis hit his face with the back of his hand, causing Link to loose his grip. He turned around and took out his falchion. He moved to stab Link, but he regained his senses and dodged it.  
The guard watching went forward to help Nevis, but Zelda picked up his sword and charged at him. He turned around and used his knife to slice Zelda's arms, but also just in time to see Zelda pierce the sword through his armor and into his chest. She quickly withdrew the sword and watched him fall to his death. She looked up to see Link still dodging Nevis's swipes.  
"Link!" She slid the sword across the floor to him. He quickly snatched it up and used it to block another swing. Link backed up and led Nevis out of the Master Sword chamber.   
"Now, Zelda!"  
"NO!" Nevis turned around but only met Link, who continued to push him back from the Door of Time.  
Zelda ran over and picked up the Ocarina of Time. She knocked over the Spiritual Stones on the altar, than played the Song of Time to close the Door. After that, she collapsed to her knees. She looked at her arms and noticed a flood of blood running down them from where the guard had cut her. She looked over at Link, holding his side with one hand and fighting with the other. She wanted to help him, but felt so weak...  
  
***********  
  
Raychel raced up the stairs to the Temple of Time. She stopped suddenly when three guards in golden armor jumped in front of her. She unsheathed her sword.  
"Looks like the little girl wants to dance!" one of the guards yelled as he drew out his own sword.  
"I think so. We could use some lessons," said another.  
"Then allow me to teach you some." Raychel smiled as she held her sword steady by her head. The guards charged at her.  
"Crush Dance!!" Remembering what Dart had taught her, she swung out and wide, striking the first guard, then quickly spun and slashed the second guard, then brought her sword over her head and swiped downward, slitting the third guard down his chest. She looked up at the Temple of Time and than ran in the front door.  
Nevis slashed his falchion, hitting Link's sword so hard it flew out of his hand, than punched Link in the face. He stumbled back and landed next to Zelda. "Some Heroes of Time you are. Or should I say, you were? You two are nothing now." He raised his falchion.  
"STOP!!"  
Zelda and Link drew in a breath. Nevis slowly lowered his sword and turned around to the door. Raychel appeared as a silhouette, her shadow running across the floor in the light.   
"Are you coming here for death or to see your parents die?"  
"I'm bringing death, to YOU!!" She held out her sword.  
"Raychel..." both Link and Zelda said quietly.  
Nevis laughed. "So you think you can kill me?"  
"Why not? You are made of mortal flesh and blood!" She walked into the Temple.  
"Raychel!" yelled Zelda.  
"You're mother's worried about you," Nevis teased.  
"At least she has someone to worry about! You, on the other hand, don't know love!"  
"That's rather untrue, Raychel. I loved this family once."  
"You are no longer part of this family."  
Nevis smiled. "We'll see. Maybe when I'm through there won't even be a family left?" He raised his sword.  
Their fight began...  
  
***********  
  
"Koror kill all!" He raised his axe above the exhausted, helpless Goron and Zora below him.  
"SHIT!!" yelled Zach as the axe came down. He braced himself.  
"Kongol not like this fight." Kongol held up his own axe to block Koror's. Kongol took to the air and raised his axe. "Grand Stream!"  
The earth below Koror began to shake. Quickly a wave of sand surrounded him, than sucked him into the ground.  
"Big man, but little heart." He turned to the boys. "All right?"  
"Behind you!" Alan pointed at the ground. Koror began to rise from the earth. Kongol raised his axe and smashed it into the beast-man's head.  
"You saved us," said Alan.  
"You hurt. Kongol get you to safety." He picked up Zach and Alan and flew into the sky.  
Yaren continued blocking Merida's constant swipes. However, with every thwart, she grew weaker and fell back farther. She lost her grip on Hard Blade and dropped it when Merida hit it. She then punched Yaren, and kicked her to the ground. Merida kneeled to the ground beside her and raised her sword.  
"Time to die!" She swung it.  
"Noo!...ugh..."   
Maseru fell into Yaren's arms, a slash up his chest.  
"Maseru!" Yaren held him close.  
"Maseru..." Merida looked at her sword, coated in his blood. She gazed back at both of them. "If you want to die..." She looked down at her sword. "You can die together!!" She raised it again.  
An arrow shot out and pierced her heart. She dropped the sword and fell backwards.  
Yaren and Maseru turned around. Miranda lowered her bow and walked over to them.  
"Jealousy is a woman's worst enemy." She kneeled. "Are you two all right?"  
"Maseru needs a healer."  
"Then let's go!" She aimed and shot at another guard.  
  
***********  
  
"You're not bad! Not bad at all!" Nevis and Raychel clashed swords fiercely. "You've learned a lot on your little journey, haven't you? You've become quite a swordswoman. Like I said, not bad."  
She rushed forward, and he stood out of the way.   
"No!" Raychel knew what was coming.  
Unable to stop her momentum, she went to do a swing as she turned around, but Nevis hit the sword out of her hand and held his falchion to her throat.  
"But not good enough."   
She breathed heavily as he pinned her to a wall. Nevis turned to Zelda. "Remember that long, slow, painful death I promised your daughter, cousin?"  
"No..." Zelda went to get up, but fell back down, weak from blood loss.  
Nevis turned back to Raychel and gripped her neck tightly. He lifted her off the ground and showed her to Zelda. "Look, Zelda! Look at your daughter now! And watch as she becomes part of the next world!" He punched her face and dropped her to the ground. He put a knee on her throat and hit her several times. Raychel tried her best to block them, but only felt more and more blood flow down her skin and into her mouth.  
"Stop..." Link and Zelda tried to move, but could barely breathe when they did.  
Nevis halted and looked down at Raychel's beaten face. He took one of her hands and laid it on the floor, than looked over at Zelda.  
"It's only just begun." He raised his falchion to cut off her hand.  
Suddenly a white bird flew in and began attacking Nevis. It was small, but still had sharp talons. He tried to hit it with his hand, but it was too quick. Raychel squinted her eyes open.  
"White crow...blue stripes?"  
Nevis managed to knock the creature away, sending it soaring out the door. Nevis, face completely cut and bruised, raised his falchion again and sent it down.  
CLANG!!  
He looked over to see Takuya, his sword raising Nevis's falchion.  
"You...you're face..." Nevis stood up and stared at him. "I know your face."  
"You knew my grandfather's face as well."  
Nevis widened his eyes. "Your grandfather...was the Sheikah who ratted on my father!"  
"It was all true. We Sheikah have the eyes of truth. Your father set up the plan to kill his father, though he was not physically involved."  
"And your cowardly grandfather waited ten years to tell!"  
"That's because your father's men threatened his life. He did eventually get the courage, and paid with his life to send your father to justice. If necessary, I will do the same to you."  
"You think so, boy? Why waste your life?"  
"Because it is my job." He looked down at Raychel, than angrily back at Nevis. "You will die today. I can see it."  
"You must be looking in a mirror then. Prepare to join your people!" Nevis charged at Takuya.  
Takuya concentrated as he studied Nevis's moves. Takuya quickly gazed outside and noticed the rain. He tried to push Nevis outside.  
As soon as they were outside, Raychel carefully got up and stumbled over to her parents. They caught her as she nearly fainted.  
"Raychel, oh Raychel." Zelda and Link held her close.  
"Mother...father...I'm so sorry..."  
"Quiet, Raychel." They hugged each other tightly.  
Breathing quietly, Raychel turned her head and looked outside. She could barely see Takuya and Nevis fighting, the fog and rain were so heavy. They disappeared all together a few moments later.  
"Takuya..."  
The rain made the stone very slippery. Takuya slowly backed up from Nevis's swings, being careful not to slip. The rain hindered his vision a bit, so he wanted to stay further back than usual. They continued to clang swords, seemingly evenly matched. Takuya was younger and a bit faster, but Nevis had the advantage of experience. They fought all around the Temple courtyard, Takuya trying to force Nevis onto the stone, but Nevis had obviously figured that out and tried the same to Takuya.   
Takuya thought up another plan. He quickly but carefully set foot on the stone stairs and backed away, forcing Nevis to follow him. He did so, but realized that Takuya, being below him, had the advantage. Takuya swung at Nevis's leg but he blocked the swipe. Now Nevis forced Takuya off the stairs and onto the stone road, where they both were even once again.  
The rain became a downpour, the fog a blanket. Both could barely see what was in front of them. Takuya decided to use this to his advantage.  
"FLASH!" He threw his hand to the ground and disappeared.  
"What the devil..." Nevis spun around, looking for his opponent. All he heard was the rain hitting the ground and the thunder rolling.   
"What are you, afraid!?" he yelled. "Come out and fight!" He held out his sword as he backed up. "Come out!!"  
Takuya jumped out and swung his sword down hard and fast. Nevis expertly blocked the swipe, but the friction caused them both to drop their swords. Nevis ran up to Takuya and punched him. Their sword fight became a physical fight. Takuya ran up to punch Nevis's stomach, but faked him and punched his face instead.  
Again, the fighters we're evenly matched. Takuya was faster, but Nevis apparently had more experience. Nevis ran up to hit Takuya again, but he took Nevis's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Nevis landed feet first and spun around, tripping Takuya to the ground with his foot. Nevis reached over and grabbed Takuya's neck, trying to choke him. Takuya brought his feet up to Nevis's stomach and vaulted him off. Takuya tried to stand up but the ground was too slippery. Nevis managed to get to his feet and quickly kicked Takuya's face. Nevis reached down and pulled Takuya up by his hair, then punched him again. He picked up Takuya by the straps of his armor vest and held him in the air. Takuya kicked his foot in Nevis's thigh, but Nevis seemed to ignore it.  
"You think you Sheikahs know everything? That you can see everything?" Nevis threw him into a wall of stone. Takuya tried to grab onto to something for support, but fell to the ground.   
Nevis reached over and picked up one of the swords. He went over to Takuya and held his blade to his forehead.  
"I'm actually surprised," he said as he wiped blood from his nose and mouth. "I thought you could do better than that. I thought all Hyrulean soldiers could."  
Takuya squinted as he prepared for death. "I learned from the best warrior alive. Our King, Link, is the greatest combatant to ever walk this land."  
"The best?" Nevis said with a laugh. "Well, I hope in the next world you continue taking lessons from him. Don't be so scared, he, and his family, will die soon after you do."  
"You cannot kill him! Or his family! Or any of the Royal Families! They are the legendary Heroes of Time! They will do anything to keep the legend alive!"  
"Soon the legend will die! And you can do nothing."   
Takuya gulped. Nevis tightened his grip and brought the sword back, ready to thrust it into his head.  
He stopped, eyes wide, and looked down at his chest. The point of a bloody sword was all he saw. He turned his head around as the fog lifted to see Raychel, the handle of the sword in her grip.  
"I am the princess of this kingdom, and I say the legend will live on."  
She stood there for a moment, than withdrew her sword. Nevis stumbled forward trying to slash her, but she easily dodged him. As he turned around Raychel stabbed his heart again, this time pushing him back with it. She took her sword out again, spun around quickly and did an uppercut, sending his blood flying. He fell hard onto the stone walkway. Raychel went up and stabbed his heart, trying to push it in as far as she could. He spat up some blood, but soon his head fell to one side, limp and dead.  
Raychel looked at him for a moment, than backed off, breathing unevenly. She stared at her bloody hands, shaking. She looked up at Nevis again, and tried to run backwards. Takuya stopped her and held her in his arms.  
"I killed him...I killed a man, Takuya...a man from my family..." She looked at him and the stream that the rain made with his blood.  
"He was not a part of your family."  
"I killed a man..."  
"You saved a country."  
Raychel widened her expression. "Like winter in the summer."   
They caught each other's eyes. Breathing deeply, they came together and kissed, holding on to each other tightly.  
Zelda and Link held onto each other for support. They both stood at the top of the stairs looking at Raychel and Takuya.  
"Well, I think she has a story to tell," said Zelda frankly.  
"You bet she does! And I want to have a talk with that boy before he takes my daughter anywhere out of my sight!"  
Zelda smiled at her husband. He smiled back and kissed her. In each other's embrace, they looked back down at Raychel and Takuya.  
Raychel opened her eyes to see her parents staring at her. She quickly took a step back from Takuya, and he turned around and widened his eyes. Zelda and Link simply shook their heads and looked at each other.  
Smiling, Takuya shouted, "I love your daughter!"  
"You're not allowed to unless you talk to me first!" Link yelled back.  
Giggling, Raychel went into Takuya's arms and kissed him again.  
Zelda smiled as Link rolled his eyes and looked away.   
  
***********  
  
"Run! Cowards!!" Meru flew and swung her hammer at the army running away. She missed them all, but was having a good time chasing them.  
"Get out of Hyrule you losers!" yelled Zach.  
"And never come back!" finished Alan.  
They and the Dragoons laughed and cheered as the army was retreating.  
Yaren held Maseru close to her face. "You're all right, my love. Everything will be all right."  
"I believe you, Yaren. I always have. You'd fight for me. You'd risk your life for me."   
She kissed him, than looked up and widened her eyes.  
"What is it?" asked Maseru.  
"Oh my goddesses," Yaren said as she set him gently on the ground. She stood up and looked at the entrance to the castle town. "Hey everyone!"  
They quieted down and looked at the town gate. Slowly, through the thinning fog, the figures of four people came, seemingly holding onto each other for support.  
Zach blinked his eyes and tried to see. "Raychel?"  
"It is Raychel! With Takuya and the King and Queen!" shouted Yaren.  
The others quickly went over to join Yaren as they saw the four come from the fog. Albert walked up to Raychel and smiled.  
"King Albert," She took a breath. "These are my parents."  
He looked at Link and Zelda and nodded his head. They looked out at all the other Dragoons that were looking at them. They turned to Raychel.  
"I think you have some explaining to do," said Zelda.  
Raychel shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I guess so."  
  
***********  
  
"The land of Endiness? I don't believe I've ever heard of it," said Link as he gently leaned back in his chair so as not to disturb his bandages. He, Zelda, and the other Dragoons were talking at a table in the healer's room.  
"Well, I've never heard of Hyrule until your daughter and her friends came over." King Albert looked back at Raychel. She smiled as Impa was cleaning her cuts and wounds.  
"Ah, shit! Can't you be more careful!?"  
"Please, Prince Zachariah, do not move!"  
He winced in annoyance as the healer stitched the slash on his back. Sofia went up to him and looked in his face.  
"Does it hurt?" she mocked.  
"Just be quiet!" He reached out to smack her head.  
"Please, Prince! Do not move!" said the other healer working on his arm.  
"Aarrgh! Be gentle!"  
"Zach, enough," his mother Ruto warned him. He puffed angrily.  
Raychel changed her expression as she looked out the window.  
"Raychel?"  
She looked up at Alanzo.  
"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?"  
"I have a headache. But not really anything other then that."  
"You Gorons are pretty tough." She smiled sadly.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"I just, thought I saw..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Nah. It was nothing."  
She caught a glimpse of Takuya, being healed across from her, smiling at her. She looked back out the window.  
Suddenly to door to the healer's room burst open. Nabooru looked around it angrily, than spotted Yaren holding Maseru in her arms. She briskly walked over to her.  
"Who is he!?" she demanded. Yaren tensed up.  
"Uh, Grand Thief, this is, Maseru," she stuttered.   
"Hi," he dared to say.  
Nabooru gave them both an evil look. "And what is your relationship with HIM?"  
Yaren stood up. She was taller than Nabooru by at least a foot. "I love him."  
"What!?"  
"I said I love him. I've loved him for the past six years."  
"Excuse me? But, you know what you should do with him now?" she said in a bratty voice.  
Yaren took a deep breath.  
"Marry him, you idiot! Sheesh!!" She threw her arms in the air.  
"Grand Thief..."  
"Don't start with me Yaren! I'm in a good enough mood as it is! I demand that you marry him as soon as possible!"  
Yaren stared at her for a moment.  
"That's an order!"  
She brought her hand to her head. "Understood, ma'am!"  
"That's my girl!" Nabooru patted Yaren's back.  
"Hello everyone."  
The room fell into hush again as they looked at the door.  
"Saria!" shouted the Sages simultaneously.  
"Hey, it's that green kid who helped us," said Zach. There was a brief silence.  
"Link, everyone, I want you to meet my new friend."  
Slowly and cautiously, Lesotho entered the room. Saria grabbed his hand and smiled. "He saved us."  
There were several moments of exchanged glances and whispers.  
"He saved us, too," said Raychel as she looked at her parents.  
They nodded slowly, than smiled at him.  
He smiled back as he rubbed Saria's hair.  
  
***********  
  
Later that day, Raychel and the others told their parents the entire story. It took several hours, and it brought back so many memories...  
Meeting Nairobi/Yaren...the adventure in the forest...arriving in Portland...Adrian...Regina and her family...the ship ride...the Choro-Dragon and the Dragoons...life in Bale...the celebration...the bandit attack...the hate that divided them and the love they shared...Michael's death...and the trip back home. By the end they were exhausted.   
"Well..." Link let out a sigh. "You had quite a journey." He looked at Zelda.  
"Yes. They've all grown up, though." Zelda and the others agreed. There was a prolonged silence. Finally, Zelda stood up.  
"And now, I think we have a story to share with them."  
The others nodded.  
"What story, mother?"  
"A legend."  
"A legend?"  
"A legend held dearly by the Royal Families of Hyrule." She looked at the children. "You must promise to never tell this story to anyone. It is told only within the Royal Families."  
They nodded.  
"Very well. At first, Hyrule was nothing but a world in chaos. Then the three mighty Goddesses named Din, Farore, and Nayru fell from the heavens to cure our land..."  
  
***********  
  
"In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Maseru lifted the veil from Yaren's face. Smiling, he held her close and kissed her.  
Everyone cheered. People not only from Hyrule, but Portland and Endiness showed up as well. Even Mira was there, seeming to have as good a time as everyone else. The wedding was so large that it was held outside in the valley. Though the rest of Hyrule was approaching winter, the valley stayed warm, perfect for the wedding.   
"I'm so happy for you, Yaren," Raychel whispered as she watched.  
"I think we all are," said Alanzo.  
"Yeah! Way to go Yaren!" shouted Zach.  
"You see that, everyone!?" shouted Nabooru from on top of a high rock. "That proves we can love, and will be loved!!" The Gerudos cheered.  
Yaren looked up at them, than back at Maseru. She kissed him again as the shouting continued.  
The party continued far into the night. Raychel could never remember having so much fun. All the talking and music made her so dizzy, she nearly fainted. She danced with all her friends she hadn't seen in so long, like Kaity, and all the new ones she made during her adventure. If Michael was here, she thought he'd have a wonderful time. She went home happy that night, feeling as alive as she had during her trip. She realized that this was her home, and these were her people. Her family...   
  
***********  
  
Raychel and Takuya rode into Gerudo Valley a week later. They wanted to surprise Yaren, but as they went in, they were surprised themselves to see Yaren, Maseru, and Adrian packing things up.  
"Yaren!" She rode out to her friend.  
"Hello, Raychel, Takuya."  
"Yaren, what are you doing? What's with all the bags?"  
"We're going back to Portland."  
"What?! Why?"  
"Maseru and I think it would be better for Adrian."  
Raychel looked out at the young boy helping his father. She looked back down at Yaren, than got off her horse.  
"I don't know what to say, Yaren. Good-bye isn't good enough..." She tried to hide her tears as she hugged her.  
"You don't need to say anything." Yaren embraced her back. "It is I who need to thank you. You were the first person from Hyrule that I've been able to trust and call a friend. That is something I will never forget."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight! Why? Can't you wait until after my birthday?"  
"When is that?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" She looked over at her family and smiled. "I think we can squeeze in one more day here."  
"Thank you!" They hugged each other again.  
"Anything for you, Raychel. Anything."  
  
***********  
  
Raychel slid her fingers across the piano. She played a few chords, but not really anything in particular. She stopped and looked at the black and white keys for a moment.  
"Happy birthday."  
She turned her head and saw her parents and smiled.  
"Mother, father." She turned back to the piano. "As a request, tell me about Michael again." She turned back to them.  
They looked at each other a bit surprised. Her mother spoke. "Raychel, we've told you that story so many times."  
"It's my birthday. And I like that story."  
Link and Zelda shook their heads and looked at Raychel.   
"We found him in rainy weather, by the gatehouse." said Zelda.  
"We had been coming back from a hunting trip," added Link. "You were only two years old at the time. We wanted you to have a sibling, and thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity."  
"He was so small. Not even a month old."  
"However, Impa looked at him and told us that he was not a Hylian. He was a magical child from another land. But we didn't care. We took him in."  
"We told you he was your brother. You believed us, of course."  
"You two loved each other like you really were sister and brother. You were always there for one another."  
"We couldn't tell you the truth."  
Raychel nodded.  
"When he was about five he had a knack for practicing the piano."  
"It seemed to be his way of communicating."  
Raychel looked at the piano behind her.  
"As the years went by, we almost forgot about the truth."  
"But he didn't."  
"He always tried so hard to please you, Raychel. The piano was just one of his ways."  
"He took care of you when you were sick."  
"He taught you things you would have never known otherwise."  
Raychel smiled. "He did teach me a lot. I just wished I had realized it sooner." She wiped away a tear. "I will never forget him. Ever. I did love him like my brother, even when he was being taken away from me and back to his family." She smiled to herself, than up at her parents.  
"Hey Raych." Link signaled her to follow him. "You should look outside."  
She got up and followed him upstairs. She gasped with joy.  
"It's snowing! It's snowing so much!" She held her hand against the window.  
"Like always. Every year, this day, is the first snowfall," said Link.  
"Even the day you were born. One of the happiest days of my life." Zelda hugged her daughter. Raychel smiled in her mother's arms as she continued to watch the snowfall.  
  
***********  
  
"By the Din's mighty power, Nayru's everlasting wisdom, and Farore's immense courage, you, Takuya, are now a knight of Hyrule, sworn to defend this kingdom and its people and let life nor death stop you."   
Link raised the sword from Takuya's shoulder. He looked up at the king and then got to his feet. He let out a deep breath and turned around to see and hear the people present cheering. Though it was a rather small crowd - the Dragoons, the Royal Families of Hyrule, and a group of old friends and nobles including the Sages and Lesotho - they all we're as proud and joyous as could be.  
Raychel went up to Takuya as he came down the stairs and embraced him. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Eh hem. Raychel?"  
She looked up at her mother, who motioned for her to come forward. She took a deep breath and went up in front of her mother.  
"It is time," she whispered to her. She turned to the crowd. "In case you didn't know, today is our daughter's fifteenth birthday."  
There was a small cheer.  
"And, for the princess of Hyrule, it is a most special day. She is now seen as ready to inherit the Kingdom Ring and establish to everyone that she has not only proven herself as a princess, but a daughter as well." A servant came up to Zelda and held to her a jewelry box on a scarlet pillow. Zelda took the box and held it out to Raychel, than opened it. Raychel took in another deep breath as she gazed at it. It was an elegant golden ring, engraved all around with the Triforce and leaves. Zelda took the ring out of the box, and was actually held on by a golden chain. She gently slipped it around her neck and looked into Raychel's eyes. Zelda put her index and middle fingers together and pressed them gently on Raychel's forehead.  
"You know the dominance of the Triforce, my daughter. Let Din's power keep you strong," She placed her fingers on Raychel's right shoulder. "Let Nayru's wisdom keep you judicious," She placed her fingers on Raychel's left shoulder. "And let Farore's courage keep you valiant." She smiled at Raychel and raised her voice. "My people and guests, Princess Raychel has officially been certified to inherit this kingdom!"   
Raychel turned around to the people. She looked down at many familiar faces.  
"Congratulations, Raychel!" shouted Alanzo.  
She thought about his dream. Now so many people, including her, looked up to him as both a philosopher and a hero.  
"Yeah, Raychel!" cheered Sofie.  
Raychel thought about Sofie's dream. Maybe it was coming true...  
"Way to go, Raych!" yelled Zach.  
She smiled. His happy family was with him always in his heart, like he hoped for in his dream.  
"Great job, Raych," said Yaren as she smiled at her.  
Raychel nodded. Yaren had proven that there's more to a person than who they are on the outside, just as she had dreamed.  
She peered up at the Dragoons and smiled. She had found her dream...a place where people can fly. It can be anywhere you want it to be...  
"And now, Raychel will play for us a song on the piano." said Link loudly.  
Raychel widened her eyebrows and turned to her father.  
"Well, you've been practicing."  
She smiled wryly as she went over to the piano and sat down.  
"Michael..." She closed her eyes and played the Song of Healing. He was right; music is the universal language. She felt so many memories return to her. Those about Michael...when she first met him...the good times...the bad times...the fights...the love...the travels and adventures...his death, and what he taught her, which only seemed to bring them closer together.  
She lifted her hand off the keys. The crowd clapped as she stood up and bowed. Raychel smiled, but something caught her eye. She looked up at a windowsill above and lost her smile for a moment.   
On the sill were three white crows, one a smaller than the other two. They seemed to be looking down at her, and directly into her heart. Two of the crows, one having purple stripes and the other red stripes, flew off into the snowy night. The last one, the smaller one, stayed for a bit longer, always looking at Raychel. It chirped, then turned around and spread its wings. Blue stripes were painted across its back.  
Raychel gasped quietly as it flew away. She quickly ran outside to look for it, but the snow made it a little hard to see.  
"Raychel?"  
She turned around and saw Takuya come up to her. He put a shawl than his arms around her. "It's cold out here."  
"Yeah..." She looked up again and began to walk forward, looking up at the sky.  
She turned around and smiled at Takuya. "Let's go back inside."  
He put his arm around her and they went back into the castle together.  
The white crow with the blue stripes looked down at them from a tree and spoke.  
"I am with you always, Raychel my sister. As I promised." Michael looked up at the moon and took to the air.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
